Naruto: Journey To Now
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: Plot: The story focuses on my version of the orange ninja from his childhood to the Ten-Tails Revival Arc to what he is today, which I call the Big Conclusion Arc. A 19-year old Naruto narrates the story. Note: A few or many things are changed in this huge story of mine. There are also a lot of unexpected crossovers. Reviews, good/bad, will be great, to see if it appeals to anyone
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 1 - Iruka the Older Brother

Naruto(Narrator): These memories I have are always on my mind. And the same question always pops inside my mind. How lucky was I to be where I am now despite everything I had to go through? I've only shared this story with a few friends of mine, but now...I'm telling you. Let's start off with my birth.

*Scene starts showing the Nine-Tailed Fox's rampage on Konoha*

Naruto(Narrator): The Nine-Tailed Fox, or should I say Kurama, was a demon that was created when The Sage Of The Six Paths split the Ten-Tails into 9 separate beings. My father was Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, and one of the greatest shinobi of his generation. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, The Bloody Habanero. My god I can't believe most of my personality comes from her. Anyways, I was born on the day Kurama attacked the village. Monday, October 10, 1994...I'll never forget that date. Because that was the day my parents gave up their lives for me and sealed the demon fox inside me. Back then before everyone knew of who my parents were, only a few knew. One of them was The Third Hokage.

The Third Hokage was the one who found me after the fox was sealed inside me. Once he found me, he took take care of me until I was 5 yrs old. After that, I was supposed to be put in the care of a shinobi whom I would call "brother."

Iruka(15 yrs old): You want me to what!?

Third Hokage: I want you to take care of Naruto. I can't always tend to him so I need you to take care of him for me until he turns 13.

Iruka: But he's the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, the one who killed my parents and almost destroyed the village!

Third Hokage: Iruka!

*Iruka stays silent*

Third Hokage: He's not the demon fox! He's a kid. A human being, and I expect you to get along with him.

Iruka: But he does so many pranks in the village!

Third Hokage: I know, but I think you can convince him to stop. I also want you to teach him how to get along with others. He tries to make friends but they just ignore him or just laugh at him, only for them to end up on the ground crying or running away.

Iruka: Naruto beats them up?

Third Hokage: Apparently so, that is why I need you to show him what's right and what's wrong. He won't make friends if he ends up beating them up out of anger.

Iruka: I don't know.

Third Hokage: If you don't do it, maybe I should ask Kakashi to do it.

Iruka: Ka-Kakashi?

*Iruka thinks about what would happen if Kakashi took care of Naruto, which makes him shiver a bit*

Iruka: On second thought, I'll do it.

Third Hokage: Good, oh and one more thing.

Iruka: What is it?

Third Hokage: Try to get him to eat something else other than ramen, he loves to eat it way too much.

Iruka: I'll see what I can do. So where is he?

Third Hokage: He's about to come in now.

*A 5-year old Naruto enters the scene*

Naruto: You need me for something old man?

Third Hokage: Naruto I'd like you to meet Iruka Umino, he will be watching you until you're 13.

Naruto: His head looks like a pineapple.

Third Hokage: Naruto!

Naruto: What? It does.

Third Hokage: Can you get along with Iruka for me?

Naruto: I guess.

Third Hokage: Good.

*Scene changes to Iruka and Naruto at his house*

Iruka: So...what do you like to do?

Naruto: Play pranks...Eat...Sleep...Maybe read some books...

Iruka: You read books?

Naruto: Of course, what I can't read books?

Iruka: No you can you can!...What kind of books do you read?

Naruto: How to do martial arts.

Iruka: Seriously? How many books about it?

Naruto: A whole shelf.

Iruka: Seriously!?

Naruto: The Third Hokage checks them out for me. I know 119 styles of martial arts.

Iruka: 119? Uhhh Naruto, have you been using these martial arts styles to beat up some kids?

Naruto: Only ones that make fun of me or push me around. Don't worry, I only use the basic moves.

Iruka: Naruto you can't just beat them up when they make fun of you and push you around.

Naruto: But these kids keep bullying me and they said if I told the Third Hokage, they'll beat me up. I can't rely on The Third to help me all the time, so I decided to learn martial arts to defend myself.

Iruka: But if you do that to every bully, then you'll look like the bully instead. Think about it, if you keep doing what you're doing, they'll tell their parents and call you the bully. Do you want that?

Naruto:...No.

Iruka: Maybe you should apologize to them.

Naruto: Are you sure that apologizing will do anything?

Iruka: I don't know but it's way better than what you've been doing. Do you know where they usually hang out?

Naruto: The Playground.

Iruka: Let's go.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Iruka meeting Naruto's Bullies at the Playground*

Iruka: Now Naruto, what do you wanna say to these guys?

Naruto:...*sigh* I'm sorry that I beat you guys up.

Bully:...Okay, I guess we're sorry for bullying you. Who knew you knew Kung Fu.

Naruto: Actually that was Tae Kwon Do.

Bully: Well we're gonna go play tag, wanna join in?

Naruto: Nah, I gotta go, thanks anyways.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Iruka eating ramen at Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto is seen eating 20 bowls*

Iruka: My goodness, I guess this is why The Third want me to get you to try eating something else than ramen.

Naruto: I did promise that if I eat here one more time, I can try something else.

Iruka: I gotta say though, the ramen here's good.

Naruto: I know, you know they plan to make the restaurant bigger once they've made enough money.

Iruka: That's great...You did good apologizing to those kids.

Naruto: Thanks Iruka. You know, I've never had a real parent or sibling before. Sure I had The Third but he's not really related to me. But for you, you're like an older brother to me. One I've never had.

Iruka: Wow uhhhh thanks Naruto. I have to say the same thing to you. You're like a younger brother I've never had.

*Behind them, they hear people talking bad things about Naruto as they pass by*

Naruto: Why do they always say bad stuff about me?

Iruka: I don't know Naruto, don't let it get to you. One day, they'll acknowledge you as someone special. I plan on being a teacher at the academy that helps create the new generation of shinobi. What would you like to be?

Naruto: I honestly don't know. I wanna do something, but I don't know what it is.

Iruka: One day, you'll figure it out. Whatever it is, I'll support you, and I'll be proud of you.

Naruto(Narrator): From that day, Iruka and I became brothers. Iruka taught me the right and wrongs in life, and I would be the younger brother that he never had. Things were going good for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 2 - Friends

Naruto(Narrator): I lived with Iruka for 2 years, and so far, nothing bad happened. I was the good boy that stayed out of trouble and ignored what bad things people were saying behind my back. Though I still haven't made a real friend yet. Sure there were my former bullies, they were really acquaintances. I wanted a real friend. Lucky for me, I was finally able to make one.

*Iruka(17 yrs old) and Naruto(7 yrs old) are seen leaving Amaguriama*

Iruka: How were the dumplings Naruto?

Naruto: They totally hit the spot. By the way, I heard that you got the job as a teacher at the academy.

Iruka: I did! It was tough but I managed.

Naruto: I wonder if I'll be assigned to your classroom.

Iruka: There's a 75% chance that you might be.

Naruto: 75%? More like 100%.

Iruka: What makes you think that?

Naruto: You're an awesome guy.

Iruka: Thanks Naruto, I-

Naruto: Hey Iruka, what're those 3 kids doing with that girl?

*The 2 see Hinata's bullies yanking a young Hinata's hair*

Naruto: Hey! What are you three doing!?

Hinata's Bully #1: Trying to get this girl to apologize! She spilt my friend's ice cream.

Hinata's Bully #2: She owes me $1.50 for that ice cream cone.

Hinata(6 yrs old): I told you, it was an accident.

Iruka: Let her go!

Hinata's Bully #3: Aw man, it's an adult! Run!

*Hinata's Bullies run off*

Naruto: You okay?

Hinata: I will be...thank you.

Naruto: Oh my god you're blind!

Hinata: What?

Iruka: She's not blind Naruto, she was born with those eyes. And by the looks of it, she has the Byakugan. Which means that she's from the Hyūga Clan.

Hinata: That's right, my name's Hinata Hyūga.

Naruto: Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry about mistaking you for being blind.

Hinata: It's okay, we get that a lot from people.

Neji(8 yrs old): Hinata! There you are! We've been looking for you.

Hinata: Cousin Neji!

Neji: Don't go running off like that again, okay?

Hinata: Sorry, I just had to get out of the house for a bit. Oh, Naruto this is my cousin Neji.

Naruto: Sup.

Neji: Naruto? Uhhh Hinata we gotta go, now.

Hinata: Ummm okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later?

Naruto: Maybe.

*Neji and Hinata leave*

Neji(whisper): You can't be associated with him.

Hinata: Why not?

Neji: I don't know, but your father told me to tell you in case you were to see him.

Hinata: But he's so nice.

Neji: I know, but orders are orders Hinata.

Naruto: Those 2 look like nice people.

Iruka: Yeah, come on, let's go to the library.

Naruto: We're going TO the library? I've never been inside, what if they kick me out?

Iruka: Don't worry, I won't let them kick you out.

Naruto(Narrator): I wasn't sure how Iruka was gonna get me in the library, but I got my answer.

*Scene changes to Iruka and Naruto entering the library*

Librarian: Whoa whoa whoa! He can't come in here!

Iruka: And why's that?

Librarian: Because I said so. Now take that little demon child out!

*Iruka gets angry and punches the librarian in the face, surprising Naruto*

Librarian: How dare you!

Iruka: How dare me!? How dare you!? He only wants to come in and check out books! He's not gonna go ruin your books!

Librarian: I'm gonna report this to the Hokage and tell him-

Iruka: And tell him what? You didn't allow this innocent kid to go check out some books and that I punched you for no reason? You go ahead and tell him, me caring about what people call my little brother is justified.

Librarian: You two are in big trouble!

*The librarian leaves to report to the Hokage*

Iruka: Sorry you had to see that. But at first I was gonna talk to him and convince him to-

Naruto: It's alright...thanks for sticking up for me.

Iruka: We're brothers, we look after each other. Come on, let's get some books.

*Naruto is seen marveling at all the books on the shelves. Naruto sees a book called "The Ultimate Ninja" on the shelf*

Naruto: No way, this is the book I've always wanted to read!

Iruka: The Ultimate Ninja? What makes it so good?

Naruto: It's about a Hayabusa Clan Ninja named Ryu, who trained to become a true ninja, one with no equal. This is a tale that must be read!

*Naruto's about to reach it until another hand reaches for it too. The hand belongs to Hinata*

Naruto: Oh, it's you Hinata!

Hinata: Na-Na-Na- Naruto! *blush* I didn't see you there.

Naruto: I thought you had to go back home.

Hinata: I wanted to come here first. Neji is in the bathroom.

Naruto:...I see we're after the same book.

Hinata: I've always wanted to read his book but someone would always come and check it out before I do.

Naruto: Oh, well why don't you check it out first?

Hinata: But what about you? You said that you've always wanted to read it.

Naruto: It's okay, I can wait. Don't worry about it Hinata.

Hinata: Thank you. *blush*

Naruto: Hinata your cheeks are red, do you have a fever or something?

*Naruto feels her head. Hinata turns red*

Hinata: Uh uh uh no I ummm...I gotta go check this out now, thank you!

*Hinata walks off with the book*

Naruto:...She's weird.

Iruka: But she has a good heart.

Naruto: That we can both agree on.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Iruka reading science books at home*

Iruka: I'm surprised that you read science books too.

Naruto: It's just in case I wanna do something else other than ninja work in the future.

Iruka: I'm also surprised that The Hokage sided with us with the Librarian

incident.

Naruto: The Librarian should've known he'd side with us...Hey Iruka?

Iruka: Yeah Naruto?

Naruto: Are there places outside of the Five Great Shinobi Countries?

Iruka: Yes Naruto, there are such places like those. Outside of the Five Shinobi Countries are places with stuff you could never imagine. Buildings that are way bigger than ours. Food that tastes really good once you try it for the first time. With devices and weapons way more advanced than ours. Of course, there are some places outside of the Five Great Shinobi Countries that aren't that great and have their own conflicts to solve. But no place is perfect, but that's what makes a place perfect. Every place has its ups and downs. Sometimes some people don't know what perfect is when it's there right in front of them.

Naruto: You think maybe I can see these places someday?

Iruka: What? Thinking about moving out already?

Naruto: Maybe.

*Naruto and Iruka start laughing*

Naruto: But seriously, I might think about leaving the Five Great Shinobi Countries on my own someday. Maybe when I get older, like on some month, after I've turned 16 or 17?

Iruka: Oh...

Naruto: But Konoha will always be my home, I'll never forget it.

Iruka: You swear?

Naruto: Absolutely.

Iruka: In truth, it'll be hard for me to see you go pursue whatever you're looking for on the other side.

Naruto: Don't worry Iruka. For now, I'm Konoha-bound.

Iruka: Good to hear. Alright, time for bed. Tomorrow you're a student of the academy.

Naruto: You think I can make some friends at the academy?

Iruka: If you can make Hinata your friend, you can make anyone your friend.

Naruto: Good night Iruka.

Iruka: You too Naruto.

The next day...

*Iruka and Naruto arrive at the academy*

Naruto: Whoa! Look at all these kids!

Iruka: Alright Naruto listen up. When we're in class, I'm your teacher, not your brother. So call me teacher instead okay?

Naruto: Got it! Hey look it's Hinata! Hey Hinataaaaa! Over here!

*Hinata looks behind her and sees Naruto running towards her. Hinata blushes*

Hinata: Oh, it's you Naruto! I guess we're gonna be in the same class.

Naruto: I guess so. So how's the book?

Hinata: It's a good read! Every page, every chapter! Love it! Right now, I'm halfway through the whole book.

Naruto: That's great. I'll see you in class, Hinata.

Hinata: Okay.

*Hinata walks away*

Iruka: Naruto, we gotta go in now.

Naruto: Okay.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Iruka entering the classroom*

Iruka: Pick a seat Naruto.

*Naruto goes around to final a seat, only to be shooed away by other students. The place Hinata is sitting is seen crowded already. The only seat left to take is the one Sasuke(8 yrs old) is sitting at. Naruto is about to take the seat next to him, only to get pushed away by a lot of Sasuke fangirls, which include a 7-year old Ino and Sakura. Naruto is seen with a sad expression on his face*

Naruto(Narrator): When those girls pushed me aside to see Sasuke, I was pretty sad. Because one, I was about to sit there. Two, they pushed me hard. And three, it was rude of them to do that. It was a good thing that someone came and offered me a seat with him and his friend*

?: Hey, wanna take a seat with us?

*Naruto looks behind him and meets a 7-year old Shikamaru and Chōji*

Naruto: *smiles* Sure!

*Naruto goes and sits down with Shiakmaru and Chōji*

Shikamaru: Those girls are kind of a drag aren't they?

Naruto: Tell me about it. What's up with them?

Shikamaru: It's that kid, Sasuke Uchiha. He's from the Uchiha Clan.

Naruto: I've heard about the Uchiha Clan. They're supposed to be Konoha's most powerful clan.

Chōji: They say that the males from the Uchiha clan are very handsome and smart, which is why those girls are swarming all over him. That and they think he's cool.

Naruto: Cool? He looks tough and serious and he is automatically loved by those girls?

Shikamaru: Looks like it.

Naruto: He doesn't look so tough. I bet I can best him in combat.

Sasuke: Oh really? Is that a challenge?

*Naruto looks behind him and sees Sasuke*

Naruto: How long have you been standing there?

Sasuke: Does it matter?

Naruto: I guess not.

Sasuke: Don't underestimate me, or else you'll find yourself lying on the floor.

Naruto: Is that supposed to scare me?

Iruka: Alright guy it's time for class. Sasuke go back to your seat.

*Sasuke glares at Naruto before going back to his seat*

Shikamaru: I also forgot to tell you. His whole clan got murdered by his brother.

Naruto: What? When?

Shikamaru: It was last week. First day at the academy and he comes here without a smile on his face.

Naruto(Narrator): Hearing what Shikamaru told me made me feel bad for him, but at the same time, I still thought he was a jerk.

*Scene changes to the outside of the academy*

Iruka: Alright students, today we're gonna practice our shuriken throwing. Try to hit the bullseye on each log. Let's start off with Sasuke.

*All the girls, excluding Hinata, start screaming and cheering for Sasuke. Sasuke effortlessly throws each shuriken at each bullseye*

Iruka: Thank you Sasuke.

Sasuke: Too easy.

Naruto: Of course it was too easy.

Sasuke: You think you can do it too?

Naruto: Watch me.

*Naruto goes over and effortlessly throws 4 out of the 5 shurikens at each bullseye. One target remains*

Naruto: One more.

*As Naruto throws it at the bullseye, the log unknowingly blows up as the

shuriken hits the target, surprising everyone, even Naruto and Sasuke, the latter being more shocked than everyone else*

Naruto:...Oops.

*Scene changes to Naruto entering the classroom with almost everyone talking about how the log blew up when Naruto threw the shuriken at it, some of them talking about how that act kind of scared them. Most of the girls look at him in disbelief, thinking that Sasuke is still better than him. Hinata, Chōji and Shikamaru approach Naruto*

Hinata: Naruto what you did earlier was...amazing.

Chōji: The way you obliterated that log was so cool!

Shikamaru: Even I was surprised.

Naruto: I wasn't trying to blow it up. I don't even know how it happened.

Hinata: You don't?

Naruto: All I did was use all my throwing power for that one final throw. Now I think the other students are afraid of me.

Shikamaru: We're not afraid of you.

Naruto: You're not?

Hinata: We're your friends, why would we be afraid of you?

Naruto: I guess you're right. Speaking of shuriken, the shuriken I threw wasn't found.

Shikamaru: I heard some teachers talking about it. They said that the shuriken went through the log, and through a wooden fence. And they're trying to figure out where it will stop.

*A teacher comes in*

Teacher: Iruka we have an emergency!

Iruka: What is it?

Teacher: The shuriken we were looking for hit the library and destroyed a lamp, setting the whole place on fire. We're to help put out the fire. We have our best water users but it's not enough! It's a raging inferno!

Iruka: What!?

Naruto: Oh no...

Iruka: Alright I'm going! Students wait here.

*Iruka leaves. The students start glaring at Naruto*

Naruto: I gotta go to the bathroom now.

*Naruto leaves the room. Scene changes to Naruto arriving at the library. Naruto sees a lot of water users trying to put out the blazing inferno*

Naruto: I did that with just a shuriken?

*Naruto starts hearing someone calling for help inside the library*

Naruto: By the time they're done, that person won't make it.

*Naruto runs into the burning library*

Ninja: Hey you can't go in there! Wait! Dammit!

*Naruto enters the library*

Naruto: Oh man! I forgot that this place is smoky inside! Gonna lose oxygen...*coughs a lot*...huh? I can breathe in here?

?: Help!

*Naruto hears the cry for help. Naruto starts looking around for the person*

Naruto: Hello!? Can you hear me!?

*Naruto sees some debris that's about to fall on him*

Naruto: Ah!

*Before the debris can hit him, Naruto unknowingly protects himself with a wind shield*

Naruto: What? How did I-

?: Help!

*Naruto looks and sees the librarian under a large column*

Naruto: You!? Seriously!?

Librarian: Kid you gotta help me!

Naruto: But you called me a demon child and acted cold towards me! Why shouldI!?

Librarian: Look I know it was wrong and I'm sorry!

Naruto(Narrator): I could've left him to die in the fire and leave the burning library. But, I figured that he had a family to go back to so I helped him.

Naruto: *sigh*Apology accepted. Now hold on, I'll try to get you out of there!

Librarian: How!? You're only 7!

Naruto: I'll try something!

*Naruto lifts up the large column, surprising the librarian and Naruto*

Librarian: My goodness, you're strong!

Naruto: Hey I'm as surprised as you! This feels really light!

*Naruto easily throws it aside and helps the librarian get to safety. Naruto kicks a hole through the back and lays the librarian on the ground*

Librarian: Kid, I was so mean to you. And again, I am sorry.

Naruto: Apology accepted. Now I gotta go back to class before I get into trouble, later.

*Naruto runs off as Iruka arrives at the scene. Scene changes to Naruto entering class. Naruto takes his seat*

Shikamaru: Where did you go?

Naruto: I went to the bathroom.

Shikamaru: Are you sure you did?

Naruto: I'm sure.

*Iruka returns*

Iruka: Alright I have some Good news, another good news, and bad news. The good news is that the fire in the library has been put out. The bad news is that all the books in the fire have to be replaced with new ones.

Hinata: And what's the other good news?

Iruka: Oh yeah, this good news is for Naruto. The good new is that the librarian told me how Naruto entered the burning library and came to his rescue. And for that, he doesn't get in trouble for leaving the premises, and the librarian said that he can have one book to keep.

*All the students are seen surprised by this. Most of them thinking that there was no way Naruto could've saved the librarian or how Sasuke could've saved the librarian if he wanted to*

Naruto(Narrator): I was surprised about the librarian telling Iruka what I did. But what really surprised me the most was what I did back at the library. I didn't know if Iruka had the answers, but I had to find out.

Naruto: Teacher, I think we need to talk...outside.

Iruka: Uhhhh okay Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 3 - The Wind

Iruka: What do you wanna talk about Naruto?

Naruto: I wanna talk about what I did in the library.

Iruka: Naruto I told you, you're not in trouble for-

Naruto: No not that. Back in the library, some debris dropped on top of me, but it didn't hit me. Also, I should've died from the lack of oxygen in there, but I breathed fine even with all that smoke. And to make it even stranger, I lifted a large column as if it was just a pillow.

Iruka: I don't know anything about how you were able to lift a large column, but I know one thing. You're a wind-user.

Naruto: A what?

Iruka: You don't know about nature affinity?

Naruto: I'm too focused on other books to care about ninja stuff.

Iruka: Let me explain. There are 5 elements, fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. Every ninja has either one elemental affinity or more. With the element wind, you can easily cut through almost anything. Remember when you threw that shuriken?

Naruto: Yeah, what about it?

Iruka: You must've unintentionally channelled your wind chakra into the shuriken, increasing its piercing power.

Naruto: That's crazy.

Iruka: I know. A wind-user, if he can learn to master his element long enough, can also use the wind to created their own oxygen supply, make a repulsion field, jump higher, redirect most projectiles, make themselves run faster than the speed of sound, maybe even the speed of light, and create tornados.

Naruto: What about flying?

Iruka: Sadly wind-users have limits. One, they can't use the wind to fly, and two, they're vulnerable against fire-users, though you can remove that weakness by redirecting the fire-user's attacks.

Naruto: Well, there goes my flying dream.

Iruka: You dream about flying?

Naruto: Doesn't everyone have a dream about flying?

Iruka:...Good point. Anyways you don't have to worry about anything, though you do have to not use your wind powers during class.

Naruto: Why not?

Iruka: You set a library on fire with a wind-infused shuriken which hit a lamp and caused the fire.

Naruto: Oh yeah.

Naruto(Narrator): I was happy to know that I wasn't some freak, I was just learning about my affinity for the wind for the first time...well unintentionally learning about it for the first time. When Iruka and I got home, I immediately got started on my wind training. I spent a total of 8 hours training before finally mastering my wind element. The next day, I remember Iruka telling me that I couldn't use it during class, but Iruka didn't say that I couldn't use it to help others.

Iruka: Alright students, break time!

*Scene changes to Naruto eating with Shikamaru and Choji. Choji is seen indulging himself with food*

Naruto: Whoa Choji slow down! Keep that up and you might choke!

Choji: Sorry Naruto, but my mom makes the greatest food in the world!

Shikamaru: Speaking of greatest food in the world, even though my mom can be a pain sometimes, her cooking is way better than anything else. What about your mom, Naruto?

*Naruto goes silent after being asked that question. Naruto finishes his lunch and walks away*

Shikamaru: Was it something I said?

*Naruto is seen on the swings by himself*

Naruto: I can't believe he asked me that question. What about your mom, Naruto?...Hmmm?

*Naruto sees Hinata being chased by her bullies*

Naruto: Those guys again!? Well, now or never.

*Scene changes to Hinata being cornered by her bullies*

Hinata's Bully #1: You were lucky to get away last time. But this time, you're gonna pa-

*Before he could finish, he is taken away by a yellow blur*

Hinata's Bully #2: Wh-Wh-Where did he go!?

Hinata's Bully #3: I don't know! Something out of nowhere took him. All I know is that it's yellow, and it's very fast.

*Hinata's second bully is taken away by the yellow blur*

Hinata's Bully #3: Hello?

*The bully starts feeling one finger tapping on his shoulder but when he looks back, no one's there*

Hinata's Bully #3: Please don't kill me! I'll leave this girl alone!

*The yellow blur takes him away anyways. Hinata is seen shocked that something took them away. She feels a tap on her shoulder. Hinata looks behind her and sees Naruto*

Naruto: You okay?

Hinata: Yes I am, thank you...Was that you who took them away?

Naruto: Maybe...maybe not.

Hinata: Naruto...that was you.

Naruto: Fine, I did it.

Hinata: What'd you do with them?

*The bullies are seen hung on a tree by their underwears*

Hinata's Bully #3: What was that thing!?

Hinata's Bully #1: Forget that! Who's gonna get us down!? I'm afraid of heights!

*Scene changes to Shikamaru finding Naruto talking to Hinata*

Shikamaru: Naruto, there you are!

Naruto: Oh Shikamaru, what's up?

Shikamaru: Look, I wanna apologize for asking that question.

Naruto: It's cool, you didn't know.

Shikamaru: Oh thank goodness.

Iruka: Break time's over! Back to class.

*Scene changes to Naruto taking a test with other students. After class, the students are seen gathered in front of wall trying to see how much they scored on the test. Naruto is seen scoring the highest, Sasuke scoring the second highest, and Hinata scoring the third highest*

Student: No way! Naruto has the highest score!?

Sakura: There's no way! He must've cheated! If he didn't, Sasuke would've been first!

Naruto(Narrator): I didn't like Sakura accusing me of cheating, but at least I knew that I had a higher score than Sasuke. Iruka was SO proud of me. So in celebration, Iruka and I went out for ramen.

*Scene changes to Naruto happily slurping his noodles before taking the bowl and gulping down the soup*

Naruto: I'll have another please!

Teuchi: You got it!

Iruka: Whoa Naruto, if you eat too much ramen, you'll empty my wallet.

Naruto: I'm sorry Iruka, it's just that I'm happy that I scored the highest in class.

Iruka: So what did the other students think?

Naruto: Most of the girls didn't like Sasuke having the second highest score. As for the guys, half of them were surprised, while the other half just nodded in disbelief. I could act dumb for them if you want.

Iruka: It's fine Naruto, you don't have to do that. Hey Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Iruka: A jnin saw 3 kids hung on a tree by their underwears. Did you do that?

Naruto:...No.

Iruka: Naruto, you're lying.

Naruto: How?

Iruka: Only you would do that.

Naruto: Hinata was in trouble.

Iruka: Did you use super speed?

Naruto:...Yeah.

Iruka:...I'm not mad.

Naruto: Really?

Iruka: I mean it was wrong for you to hang them on a tree by their underwears, but you did it to help a friend. But don't you think you could've just taken Hinata out of harm's way with your super speed?

Naruto: Oh my god, why didn't I think of that?

Iruka: You're still learning Naruto, don't worry.

Teuchi: Here you go Naruto!

Naruto: Alright!

*Iruka watches as Naruto eats another bowl of ramen*


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 4 - The Argument

Naruto(Narrator): The next day was another day at school. But this day was a day that Iruka almost died.

*Naruto and Hinata are seen being approached by Hinata's Bullies*

Naruto: What do you guys want?

Hinata's Bully #2: What do you think?

Naruto: She didn't do anything to you guys.

Hinata's Bully #1: Look at him acting all tough. He doesn't look intimidating.

Naruto: We don't want any trouble.

*Hinata's Bullies start laughing*

Hinata's Bully #3: Hahahaha! This is so cute. They don't want any trouble.

Naruto: Don't make me call the teacher.

Hinata's Bully #1: Oooooh scary...yeah right! Iruka's at Amaguriama's right now! Who else are you gonna call? Your parents? Oh wait, they're dead aren't they?

Naruto: What did you just say!?

Hinata's Bully #1: You're parents are dead aren't they? No wonder why they don't show up to pick you up after school. They must've died when the demon fox attacked long ago. I wonder, were they were the first to die? If they were, they must've been very weak shin-

*Before the bully could finish, Naruto sends him flying with one super powered kick, sending him flying into a tree. The bully clenches his stomach in pain. The other bullies are seen with scared expressions on their faces, even Hinata's scared*

Naruto: I didn't want any trouble, but I see now that you guys want trouble.

*The 2 bullies start taking a few steps back in fear*

Naruto: What happened to no me not looking intimidating?*scary grin*Come at me. Come on!

Hinata's Bully #3: Wha-what are you?

Naruto: I WAS just a kid like you guys. But now, I'm gonna be something far worse than anything you've ever seen.

Hinata's Bully #2: No, don't come any closer! Stay away!

Naruto: I would, but you crossed the line.

*Scene changes to the sky, where 2 screams are heard. Scene changes to Hinata's Bullies being treated at the hospital*

Doctor: My goodness, these bruises are severe. Not only that, some of their ribs are broken. Also this one's tibia is broken. Quickly, we gotta get them to the  
operating room!

*Scene changes to Naruto coming home. Iruka is seen waiting for him inside*

Iruka: Naruto I got word that Hinata's bullies were sent to the hospital with severe injuries! They said that you got angry and beat them half to death!

Naruto: They deserved it.

Iruka: I can't believe you're saying that! Thanks to you, they have a 85% chance of dying!

Naruto: So what?

Iruka: Do you hear yourself right now!? If your parents were here, what would they think!?

Naruto: Funny you ask that because they're not here aren't they? So where are they?

Iruka: What?

Naruto: Where are my parents? Where's my dad? Where's my mom? Where were they when I needed them!?

Iruka: How dare you-

Naruto: How dare I!? How dare I!? How dare you!? Trying to act like my dad! I may not have known him but I know that you're not him! And you're no brother to me!

*Naruto leaves the house with his super speed*

Iruka: Naruto wait!...Dammit!

*The Third is seen using the Telescope Technique to watch Naruto leave the village*

Third Hokage: *sigh*I know Naruto's actions weren't good, but I can't blame him. He grew up with no parents to care for him. If only you were here, Minato...Kushina...you could've been there for him...What's this!? Four Kumo-nin!?

*Naruto is seen very tired from running*

Naruto: Stupid Iruka...stupid village...

*Suddenly, the four Kumo-nins come out and surround Naruto*

Naruto: What the-

*One of the Kumo-nins knock Naruto out with a punch to the stomach*

Kumo-nin: We've got the Jinchūriki, let's-

?: Naruto!

*A Kumo-nin is sent flying with one punch from Iruka*

Iruka: Get away from my brother!

Kumo-nin: Get him!

*Iruka starts fighting the Kumo-nin. Scene changes to Naruto waking up*

Naruto: What happened?

Iruka: Naruto...are...you okay?

*Naruto turns around and sees a severely injured Iruka and 4 dead Kumo-nin. Naruto is seen with a shocked expression on his face*

Naruto: Iruka...

Iruka: See Naruto? I was here...to help you...I'm so glad...you're okay.

*Iruka collapses. A very worried Naruto starts rushing to his side*

Naruto: No no no no no! Don't die Iruka!

*Tears start coming out of Naruto's eyes as Naruto tries to stop the bleeding*

Naruto: No I didn't mean for any of this! Oh god! No no no, don't die Iruka! I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...

Naruto(Narrator): He went out looking for me. And he almost gave his life to make sure I wasn't taken away by those Kumo-nin. It was a good thing that some Jōnins found us on time.

*Scene changes to Naruto watching the medical-nin bringing Iruka into the emergency room by stretcher. Scene changes to the next day as Naruto enters the academy. The students are seen looking at him with concern in their eyes. Sakura walks towards him*

Sakura: Naruto.

Naruto: I'm not in the mood Sakura.

Sakura: Naruto I-

*Naruto shoves her against a locker, shocking everyone*

Naruto: Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not in the mood!

Sakura:*teary-eyed* I'm sorry about Iruka-sensei. I feel bad for you...we all  
do.

*Naruto looks at all the students before walking off. Hinata walks over to him*

Hinata: Naruto, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry.

*Naruto goes over to Hinata and hugs her as he cries. Scene changes to everyone in the classroom. Kurenai(22 yrs old) is seen teaching the class instead*

Kurenai: Since your teacher's in the hospital today, I'll be his substitute. But before we start, Naruto can I talk to you outside of the classroom?

*Naruto gets out of the classroom with Kurenai*

Kurenai: I know what you're going through right now Naruto. You think that it's your fault for Iruka almost dying. But you shouldn't blame yourself. It was his choice to risk his own life to save yours.

Naruto: After all the things I said to him, he still came looking for me.

Kurenai: He may not be your real father, and he may not be related to you, but he really cares about you. He talks about how good of a brother you are every time we're on break.

Naruto: He does that?

Kurenai: Yes, he does.

*Naruto starts crying tears of happiness*

Kurenai: Come on, let's head back in.

Naruto(Narrator): Hearing Kurenai-sensei talk about Iruka saying good things about me moved me to tears. I also got all teary-eyes once I heard that he was gonna make it. For 4 weeks, I stayed with Shikamaru and his parents. His parents, I have to admit, were scary. But they were nice people, and I got to hang out with Shikamaru more. Hinata still remained my close friend, that was good. Sakura and Ino became my friends as well...sort of. After 4 weeks, Iruka was finally released from the hospital.

*Iruka exits the hospital with Naruto*

Iruka: Finally! I'm out of the hospital!

Naruto: I'm glad you're outta that hospital. Shikamaru's parents are crazy!

Iruka: But they were nice to you.

Naruto: That's true. So...are we good?

Iruka: Yeah...we're good.

Naruto: From now on, I will be a better brother to you.

Iruka: There's no need for that. You're a better brother already. You visited meevery day.

Naruto: Oh okay then, so what do we do now?

Iruka: How about some ramen? In celebration for me getting out of the hospital!?

Naruto: Alright ramen! You're the best brother ever!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 5 - Celebrity Crush

Naruto(Narrator): It was a new year at the academy. I finally turned 8, and I made a couple new friends. There was Kiba and his dog Akamaru. We didn't really get along at first, mostly due to me alway beating him when it came to racing. But we're cool now since I let him win once. Though he won't stop bragging about it. Then there was Shino. He doesn't talk much, also he's the only person that can sneak up on me without me knowing. We got along well after I shared my interests in bugs. I had yet to make some more female friends, but at least Hinata was the first female friend I made.

December 20, 2002

*Naruto is seen sitting with Shikamaru and Chōji in class as usual. Sitting behind them is Kiba and Akamaru*

Kiba(8 yrs old): Hey Naruto, wanna have another race after school?

Naruto: Again? I gotta go shopping with Iruka after school.

Kiba: Making excuses?

Naruto: No, I really have to.

Kiba: Oh man, that must be boring. Shopping with Iruka-sensei.

Naruto: Well, he can't leave me at home alone. If he did, we could've had our race.

Shino(8yrs old): Hey Naruto.

Naruto: Whoa Shino! Where'd you come from?

Shino: I had to go see a doctor for a check-up.

Naruto: Are you healthy?

Shino: Of course I am.

Naruto: That's good.

Iruka: Alright class, break time!

*Scene changes to Naruto, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino hanging out. Shikamaru is seen changing channels to see what's good on TV while the others are seen reading manga*

Naruto: Shikamaru, don't you have a favorite channel to watch on TV?

Shikamaru: I do, it's just that nothing's good on TV when it's before noon.

Shino: If you keep changing the channel like that, you'll break the remote.

Shikamaru: Why can't there be any good shows on TV at this time?

Naruto(Narrator): Shikamaru just kept changing the channel, until I stopped him. Reason why: A certain show caught my attention.

*Naruto sees Firefly on TV as Shikamaru changes the channel*

Naruto: Wait! Go back a channel.

*Shikamaru does what Naruto told him. As Firefly is playing its first episode, Naruto just sits silently and watches it*

Shikamaru: What is this?

Naruto: I don't know, but it looks awesome.

Kiba: Oh my god, Naruto's a nerd!

Naruto: What's wrong with liking...whatever this show is?

Kiba: This is a sci-fi series.

Naruto: Then I guess I like watching sci-fi.

Shikamaru: Oh man, we gotta get back to class! Naruto, are you coming?

*Naruto's eyes are focused on the TV*

Naruto: I'm just gonna skip class.

Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino, and Kiba: Say whaaaaaaaat?

Naruto(Narrator): That was the first time I wanted to skip class, which was very surprising for them. They went back to class while I stayed and watched TV. And that's when I saw "her."

*Naruto watches as the Serenity crew find River Tam(Summer Glau). Naruto is  
mesmerized by her beauty as he scoots closer to the TV*

Naruto: Who is she?

*After finishing the episode 20 minutes later, Naruto is seen disappointed*

Naruto: To be continued!? What happens next!?

Iruka: Narutooooooo!

Naruto: Oh crud!

Naruto(Narrator): I got in trouble for skipping an hour of class. I had to sit in the corner for it. Of course, all the students laughed. I hate when they did that. It was nice to know that Hinata didn't laugh. As usual she was a great friend. When we got home from shopping, I immediately went on the computer to go to Wikipedia for info on the show.

Iruka: Whoa Naruto, what's the rush?

*Iruka sees Naruto looking at the cast section of the Firefly series page on Wikipedia. Naruto finds Summer Glau's name next to River's*

Naruto: Summer Glau? So that's who plays her.

*Naruto stares right at her picture*

Naruto: Ehhhh she's so pretty...

*As Naruto leans forward to kiss the computer screen, Iruka interrupts it*

Iruka: Oh I see you have a celebrity crush on someone!

*Naruto screams and jumps out of his seat*

Naruto: *blush* I don't know what you're talking about!

Iruka: Naruto, there's nothing wrong with liking a celebrity.

Naruto:...I wanna meet her someday.

Iruka: You might meet her in the future.

Naruto: Hmmmm...I really can't wait. What if she gets a boyfriend?

Iruka: Naruto! She's 12 years older than you! She's also taller than you!

Naruto: Then I'll wear a lot of socks to make myself taller!

*Naruto and Iruka go silent before bursting into laughter*

Iruka: My goodness Naruto, you should be a comedian!

Naruto: Maybe, maybe not...Still, I don't think I'll be able to see her anyways.

Iruka: Why do you say that?

Naruto: I'm Konoha-bound. As much as I love Konoha, there are these people and places outside of Konoha that I wanna go see with my own eyes.

Iruka: I know Naruto. You will someday...just not today.

Naruto: I guess.

Naruto(Narrator): Little did I know that after Christmas, I would get my chance to go where I've been dying to go. Outside of The Five Great Shinobi Countries...


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 6 - Pervy Sage

Naruto(Narrator): Christmas was great, sort of. At the academy, every girl except Hinata gave Sasuke so many presents. I still did not get what was so great about him. It was a good thing that Hinata wasn't like those girls. I got presents from Hinata, Ayame, Old Man Teuchi, Shikamaru, Chōji, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Iruka, even the Librarian. Hinata gave me "The Ultimate Ninja" as a present. I almost forgot about that book. Ayame and Teuchi allowed me to have free ramen for the day. Shikamaru got me a Go game board with playing pieces. Chōji gave me a 5 boxes of barbecue ribs. Neji's present was his trust since I was nice to Hinata. Shino gave me a survival guide. Kiba just got me a plastic bone, don't know why. Iruka got me a t-shirt of Godzilla. The first time I saw the shirt, I thought it was one of the coolest things ever, though Akamaru got scared of it. And the Librarian got me a code breaker book. The Christmas party was great. We had it at The Third Hokage's place. There was a large feast, a lot more presents were given and received, I got to hang out with my friends more, and everyone was happy. It was great. The next day changed my life when I met "him."

*Naruto(9 yrs old) is seen with Hinata on a pair of swings*

Naruto: So your 9th birthday's tomorrow?

Hinata: Yeah, you think you'll come?

Naruto: Maybe, hopefully I can. So what's your father and sister like?

Hinata: He's really nice, though he will act cold towards strangers. Hanabi and I have a complicated relationship.

Naruto: Why's that?

Hinata: She says I'm too weak to lead the clan. She says that my kindness is weakness.

Naruto: But you still love her?

Hinata: She's still my little sister.

Naruto: To me, kindness does not make you weak. Sometimes, the kindest of people have that type of power that doesn't show until it's really needed. I think you have that somewhere inside of you so don't think of kindness as a weakness. You're stong.

Hinata: Wow, I never thought about it like that, thanks.

Naruto: Anytime.

Iruka: Naruto, The Third wants to see you.

Naruto: What for?

Iruka: I don't know.

Naruto: I gotta go Hinata.

Hinata: Okay.

*Scene changes to The Third chatting with Jiraiya(46 yrs old)*

Third Hokage: I still can't believe that those people actually read your books.

Jiraiya: What can I say, almost everybody loves Icha Icha hahahahaha! You have to admit, it's a good series.

Third Hokage: *sigh* I have to admit, I like the series too.

*Naruto and Iruka enter*

Iruka: Is that you Lord Jiraiya!?

Jiraiya: The one and only!

Naruto: Who's that?

Iruka: Naruto! I can't believe you don't know who Lord Jiraiya is!

Naruto: A pervert?

Iruka: What!?

Naruto: Come on, he has the face of one!

Iruka: Naruto, Jiraiya's one of The Legendary Sannin. The Toad Sage!

Naruto: Okay...

Jiraiya: So this is Naruto?

Third Hokage: Yes, that's Naruto.

Jiraiya: Nice to meet you. The Third told me that you're really smart, and fast.

Naruto: That's true, but it's nothing to brag about. Well...most of the time. So why am I here?

Third Hokage: I've decided to have you travel with Jiraiya for a while.

Naruto and Iruka: What!?

Third Hokage: It's for training. Also, Jiraiya's a famous writer outside of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. I remember you telling Iruka and I how much you wanted to see what's outside of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Jiraiya has agreed to take you outside of the Five Great Shinobi Countries for training.

Naruto: Really!? We're actually going to go outside of the Five Great Shinobi Countries!?

Naruto(Narrator): I was ecstatic about going to the U.S. after The Third mentioned it.

Jiraiya: My goodness Naruto, calm down.

Iruka: So how long will this training be?

Third Hokage: Before his 13th birthday.

Iruka: So I won't see Naruto for 3 1/2 years?

Naruto: Oh...right...I don't think I can go now that you mention it. If I go, I'll be away from Iruka and my friends.

Iruka: Naruto...go with him.

Naruto: What? Are you sure?

Iruka: I'm sure. Of course I'll miss you, but I know that once you return, you'll be better than ever. This is an opportunity that you can't miss out on.

Naruto:...When do we leave?

Jiraiya: Tomorrow at noon.

Naruto: Alright then.

Third Hokage: Before you go Naruto, I have a way for you to stay in touch with your friends while you're away from them.

The next day...

*Naruto is seen showing Hinata how to use a webcam and video chat*

Naruto: And that's how we'll stay in touch.

Hinata: This is really interesting. What's this called again?

Naruto: A webcam.

Hinata: Interesting.

Naruto: I can't believe I have to go away on your birthday. I didn't even give you a present.

Hinata: It's okay Naruto. Besides, knowing that we'll stay in touch from far away is a great gift.

*Hinata hugs Naruto*

Naruto: I'll miss you too Hinata. I gotta go now, happy birthday Hinata.

*Naruto leaves. Once he leaves, Hinata turns red*

Hinata's Mind: He has no idea how hard it is for me to hug him.

Naruto(Narrator): 3/4 of the villagers were glad to have me gone. But that didn't bother me all, cuz I was gonna see a lot of amazing things. And I was training with one of the greatest ninjas of all


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 7 - Training

Naruto(Narrator): After 3 days of traveling, Jiraiya and I stopped at a town to stay at for a while, and to train. That and we had to come to some sort of agreement.

Nighttime

Jiraiya: Alright Naruto, here's the deal, we will stay and train in the Five Great Shinobi countries until you turn 10. After that, we will go to the U.S. to continue your training and to relax. Any questions?

Naruto: Is there a schedule we should go by?

Jiraiya: Yes, on Mondays-Thursdays, you have to wake up at 8:00 am and meet me for training at 9:45. We will train until 1:00 pm. After that we will have lunch until 2:00 pm. We will train again until 6:30 pm. After that we will have dinner til 7:30. After that it's bed time. Fridays-Sundays are your free time.

Naruto: Gotcha.

Jiraiya: We start training first thing in the morning.

Naruto: Got it!

The next day...

9:44 am

*Naruto arrives to train with Jiraiya*

Jiraiya: Good, you came on time.

Naruto: So what do we do for the first lesson?

Jiraiya: The Third has been monitoring your progress at the academy. He said that you're fast.

Naruto: Yeah, really fast. I don't think anyone can touch me.

Jiraiya: Okay, try to hit me.

Naruto: Easy.

*Naruto goes for a super fast punch, only to have Jiraiya catch it, surprising Naruto*

Naruto: What the heck?

*Naruto does a few more punches. Jiraiya catches them before Naruto attacks with a roundhouse kick. Jiraiya ducks before sweep kicking him*

Jiraiya: I thought you were fast.

*Naruto gets up and blindingly attacks him. Jiraiya blocks and dodges his every attack before tripping him*

Jiraiya: Alright, there's a problem with your fighting Naruto. You rely on your speed too much. Also you're using all of your running energy instead of limiting how much you use for your runs. You have to slow down. If you one day run out of energy or trip on something when facing an ambush, you'll end up being vulnerable to your enemies.

*Naruto remembers the time when he ran out of energy and almost got taken by Kumo-nins*

Jiraiya: You have to learn how to slow down. Can you do that?

Naruto: Yeah, I can do that.

Jiraiya: Alright, now we begin lesson 2. You mentioned a few days ago that you knew 119 martial arts styles. Am I right?

Naruto: Yeah, what about it?

Jiraiya: We're gonna mix your speed with a few of your martial arts styles in order to make your own unique fighting style.

Naruto: My own fighting style?

Jiraiya: That's right, one that only you will know. Once you make it and master it, you will be invincible.

Naruto: Alright sounds great! What do we do first?

Jiraiya: Meditate.

Naruto: Meditate? For how long?

Jiraiya: Until 1:00 pm

Naruto: Ehhhhh!? How will meditating help!?

Jiraiya: Let me break down the lessons for creating your fighting style. Your first part is meditation. When meditating, you must choose what styles you want for your unique fighting style. After that, experiment until it's fully mastered. Then I will teach you how to fasten your reaction time for when you need to counterattack by slowing things down with our mind. After that, I will help you increase your agility. Finally, you will use all that you've learned to fight me. These steps to becoming a ninja take strength in mind and body. Got it?

*Jiraiya turns around and sees that Naruto's already meditating*

Jiraiya's Mind: This kid will be a great ninja.

*In his mind, Naruto is seen entering a library full of books, each containing a memory or knowledge. Naruto finds a book that says "119 Martial Arts Styles That I Know" from the shelf*

Naruto's Mind: Alright, let's start picking.

Naruto(Narrator): Every fighting style that I learned were at their full power. They were all good, but in the end, I chose 48 styles. Jiraiya was surprised about my decision to combine 48 of them since professional fighters would only combine 5-10 of them. But it WAS my decision, a decision that Jiraiya happily accepted. After lunch, it was time to experiment with my chosen 48 martial arts styles. I trained with them until my body couldn't train anymore, and I really mean it.

*Scene changes to nighttime(7:30 pm). Naruto is seen very exhausted while laying on his back. Jiraiya enters the scene and sees several trees destroyed*

Jiraiya: I guess you were having fun with experimenting?

Naruto: *smiles* Yeah, you could say that...I think I can finish this lesson tomorrow.

Jiraiya: For a nine year old, you are one crazy kid. Combining 48 martial arts styles to make one unique martial arts style and almost mastering it.

Naruto: I guess I should've done more than 48.

Jiraiya: Hahahaha maybe! Do you need help getting up?

Naruto: No I'm good.

*Scene skips to Naruto eating at a restaurant. Over 80 bowls are seen piled around Naruto as Jiraiya and several others look on, with a surprised expression on their faces*

Jiraiya's Mind: My god Kushina, he has the same appetite as you!

Waitress: Do you want anything else?

Naruto: Do you have Wagyu Tataki?

Waitress: Yes.

Naruto: I would love to have a dish of it please.

Waitress: Of course.

*The waitress leaves*

Jiraiya: You eat a lot Naruto.

Naruto: I used a lot of energy for my training.

Jiraiya: You're lucky that I make a very large amount of money by writing novels.

Naruto: Sorry, I'll pay you back once I am older and make a lot of money like you from missions.

Jiraiya: It's no trouble Naruto. Just don't overdo it next time.

Naruto: Alright.

*Scene changes to Naruto reading The Ultimate Ninja as Jiraiya enters the room*

Jiraiya: What's that book you're reading?

Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja. Hinata was right, this really is a good book. Ryu Hayabusa's story is amazing! Especially the part where he fought several evil ninjas at the age of 6. I wonder if he's real.

Jiraiya: Ryu Hayabusa? That guy's real.

Naruto: What? How do you know?

Jiraiya: I wrote that book after I met him.

Naruto: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?

Jiraiya: That's right, I met him before. I met him when he was 6-years old. Talented young lad he was. Most of the story's fiction, but his skills as a ninja for his age was unlike anything I've ever seen. He's probably 15-years old now.

Naruto: My god...so the Hayabusa Village is real?

Jiraiya: Yes, and what's also a shocker is that the Leaf Village and the Hayabusa Clan are allies.

Naruto: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!? We're allies with the Hayabusa Clan!?

Jiraiya: That's right, it happened a long time ago, 8 weeks before the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack on Konoha. The village had been under attack by the Black Spider Ninja Clan. Along with an ally clan, the Mugen Tenshin, we were able to stop the evil ninjas. During the battle, I saw a 6-year old kid kill several Black Spider Ninjas. That was a rare sight for me. After the battle, I had a little chat with him. Great kid, kind of reminds me of you, though most of the time, he was serious. After our chat, I asked if I could write a story about him.

Naruto: What did he say?

Jiraiya: He said nothing, he just wrote everything I needed to know about his childhood on several scrolls and gave them to me.

Naruto: Just like that?

Jiraiya: I helped the village out, so he gave the scrolls to me as gratitude for helping his village.

Naruto: Wow, Ryu Hayabusa is real. Do you still have the scrolls he gave you?

Jiraiya: Of course, but I won't give them to you.

Naruto: What? Why?

Jiraiya: Because you haven't finished your fighting style yet. Tell you what, if you finish your training, I'll give them to you for keeps. Deal?

Naruto:...Deal.

*Scene changes to Naruto talking to Hinata by webcam*

Hinata: So Ryu Hayabusa's real!?

Naruto: Yeah, and Jiraiya has the scrolls containing his childhood and possibly more.

Hinata: That is interesting. You gotta work hard to get those.

Naruto: I know, and I will. So how're things on your end?

Hinata: Great, I made friends with Sakura.

Naruto: That girl that's crazy for Sasuke?

Hinata: Yeah...it's complicated.

Naruto: I bet it is. So who's the smartest kid in class now?

Hinata: Sasuke.

Naruto: Of course, why am I not surprised? Now how're the guys?

Hinata: Great, though they miss you...a lot.

Naruto: That's good to know. Well I gotta go now. Talk to you tomorrow.

Hinata: Okay, bye.

*Naruto turns off his webcam as he goes to bed*


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 8 - The U.S. of A

*Naruto meets with Jiraiya for more training*

Naruto: I'm ready for the next part of my training.

Jiraiya: Alright, you're gonna try to slow things down with your mind in order to increase your reaction time. This takes a lot of concentration and time. Now what I have here are 1,000 apples that I picked. I'm gonna throw them at you until you deflect 50 of them.

Naruto: What?

Jiraiya: Ready set go!

*Jiraiya throws multiple apples at Naruto*

Naruto(Narrator): Those apples hurt like hell, and they kept coming. But after 2 hours and 789 apples, I finally deflected 50 of them.

Jiraiya: Alright Naruto, let's try again.

Naruto: Got it!

*Jiraiya throws an apple at Naruto. By slowing it down with his mind, the apple starts moving in slow motion. Naruto easily deflects all the apples coming at him. Tired, Naruto falls on the grass*

Jiraiya: Not bad kid.

Naruto: Thanks, can we take a break now?

Jiraiya: Sure.

*Scene goes forward an hour later. Naruto is seen reading when the clock starts beeping*

Naruto: Alright, time to find Pervy Sage. I wonder where he went...

*Scene changes to Jiraiya spying on 8 girls splashing each other at a waterfall far from the town*

Jiraiya: Oh yeah that's it...splash each other for Jiraiya...heh heh heh...

Naruto: Hey Pervy Sage! What about my training!?

*All the girls hear Naruto and see Jiraiya. They start screaming before running away*

Jiraiya: Great, you just let my research get away.

Naruto: Research my butt, you were looking at girls splashing at each other!

Jiraiya: It's for my book!

Naruto: Well, now that I have your attention, how about more training?

Jiraiya: Alright, I think it's time for a sparring match.

Naruto: But we haven't covered agility.

Jiraiya: You're already good with agility, given your martial arts skills. Now...

*Naruto and Jiraiya get into their battle stances*

Jiraiya: Let's see how good your fighting style is.

Naruto(Narrator): It was a tough fight. A 9-year old, fighting an adult. If you were there, you would be surprised at how big this fight was. The fight ended with a draw, since we both tired each other out. The two of us couldn't even land a hit on each other.

*Scene shows an exhausted Naruto and Jiraiya*

Jiraiya: You did good Naruto. You're probably one of the only people capable of  
fighting me in a one on one match.

Naruto: Thanks...

Jiraiya: So does your fighting style have a name?

Naruto: Kitsune no michi(Way Of the Fox)

Jiraiya: Not bad...I think it's time we go to the U.S.

Naruto: What!? Really!?*Eyes glitter*

Jiraiya: I thought it'd take a year to train you in martial arts, but you're actually a quick learner, and a genius.

Naruto: Of course I'm a genius, I read a lot of books.

Jiraiya: Anyways, we leave in the morning. For now, I think you deserve an award for fighting me to a standstill.

*Jiraiya gives Naruto Ryu Hayabusa's Scrolls*

Naruto: Knew you didn't forget.

Jiraiya: Remember, we leave tomorrow.

Naruto: Got it!

*Scene changes to Naruto talking to Hinata by webcam again*

Hinata: So you're going to the U.S. tomorrow?

Naruto: Yeah, and Jiraiya said that we're gonna get there by some flying thing called a plane. And we're gonna land on a state called Texas. It'll take us 14 hours to get there.

Hinata: Wow, that is a really long flight. Will you take pictures?

Naruto: Of course, I bought a camera today along with a lot of film.

Hinata: That's great. Anyways I gotta go, but Neji's here. And he would like to talk to you.

Naruto: Of course.

*Neji appears on the screen*

Naruto: Neji, it's so great to see you.

Neji: How's your training?

Naruto: Good, what about your training?

Neji: It's good, so what's Lord Jiraiya like?

Naruto: For starters, he's a huge pervert. But he's a very formidable opponent. I mean I did fight him to a standstill earlier.

Neji: Seriously!?

Naruto: Yeah.

Neji: Impressive...Naruto, when you come back to the village, I need you to do me one favor.

Naruto: Anything, what is it?

Neji: There's this American food I've always wanted to try. I mean the food in Konoha is really great, it's just that I wanna try something from another country.

Naruto: What is it?

Neji: A...ch-cheeseburger.

Naruto: What's that?

Neji: A sizzling whole beef patty nestled in crunchy green lettuce, a large, ripe tomato slice, a piece of tasty American cheese and two soft buns.

Naruto: Great, now you're making me wanna have one!

Neji: So will you do this for me?

Naruto: Sure, anything for a friend.

Neji: I knew I could count on you Naruto. You're a good friend. I gotta go now.

Naruto: Nice talking to you.

Neji: Now how do I turn this off?

Hinata: I'll show you.

*Hinata shuts off the webcam. Naruto puts away his laptop as he gets ready for bed. Scene changes to next morning, Naruto is seen with Jiraiya at an airport. Naruto sees a lot of people he's never seen before, which interests him. A lady goes over to the two*

Lady: Would you like a lollipop?

Naruto: Yes please.

*Naruto gets a large orange lollipop and starts licking it*

Naruto: So are all these people around us from different places?

Jiraiya: Yeah, people come here for something known as a vacation.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Jiraiya flying first-class on a plane to Texas. Naruto is seen watching the plane take flight from his window*

Naruto: Wow...

Naruto(Narrator): The first time I was on a plane was exhilarating. I felt like I was actually flying.

Naruto: Oh my god we're in the air this is so awesome and we're also gonna be in the U.S. and-

Jiraiya: Naruto I know you're excited but can you keep it down?

Naruto: Sorry.

Jiraiya: Alright Naruto, before our landing, I wanna know: Would you like citizenship for the U.S.?

Naruto: What's that?

Jiraiya: It's a requirement for when you want to live in the U.S.

Naruto: Do I need to do some kind of test or paperwork?

Jiraiya: No, I do it and you get citizenship.

Naruto: Sure, I mean one day I'll be on my own so okay.

Jiraiya: Alright then. Also here's your own wallet and credit card.

*Jiraiya gives Naruto the items*

Jiraiya: I just made you a bank account and deposited a lot of money into your account.

Naruto: How much?

Jiraiya: Half of the amount of money I have.

Naruto: Seriously!?

Jiraiya: It's all yours, but you must promise me to spend it wisely, okay?

Naruto: Got it!

Naruto(Narrator): Once we landed in Texas, I ran out of the plane and into the airport and screamed-

Naruto: HELLO AMERICA! MY NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Kid: What's wrong with that kid mommy?

Mom: He's just excited.

Jiraiya: Geez Naruto, you didn't have to scream that out loud.

Naruto: Just had to do it.

News Reporter Lady: Oh my god, you're Jiraiya, the writer of the Icha Icha series! Are you here on vacation?

Jiraiya: Yes, I'll be in the U.S. for 3 1/2 years, with my godson, Naruto.

Naruto: Godson?

Naruto(Narrator): Back then, I didn't know he was my godfather.

News Reporter Lady: Are you currently working on a new book?

Jiraiya: Yes, right now it's a rough draft, but once the final draft's finished, it'll be in bookstores all over.

News Reporter Lady: Anything to say to your fans?

Jiraiya: Be sure to check out my next book.

*Jiraiya and Naruto leave in a taxi*

Naruto: So...you have a lot of fans all over the world?

Jiraiya: Yep...crazy right?

Naruto: Yeah...so what are these things these people are driving?

Jiraiya: They're called vehicles. There are different types of vehicle around the world. I'll buy you a book on vehicles later, okay?

Naruto: Okay...so where are we going?

Jiraiya: To the JW Marriott San Antonio Hill Country Resort & Spa.

Naruto: Before we go there, there's something I wanna do first.

Jiraiya: Okay, what is it?

Culver's Cashier: Hello and welcome to Culver's. what can I get you?

Naruto: One Butter Burger please, with a siding of...what's that round stuff?

Culver's Cashier: Onion Rings.

Naruto: Okay, I'll have that, and a uhhh...Dr. Pepper.

Culver's Cashier: Is that it?

Naruto: Yes.

*Scene changes to Naruto looking at his Butter Burger*

Naruto: This is a burger? This is food?

Jiraiya: Yeah, it's really good.

*Naruto takes his first bite. Suddenly, his tastebuds remind Naruto of ramen at Ichiraku's*

Naruto: Oh...my...GOD!

*Naruto happily takes a bite out of his burger again while tears come out of his eyes*

Naruto: This is so good. It's like eating ramen in the form of a burger!

Jiraiya: Well, I see you've finally tasted American food.

*Naruto takes his first sip of Dr. Pepper. He likes it*

Naruto: Oh god this is so good. This is totally my favorite drink.

Jiraiya: What's good is that you can get free refills here once you finished ordering.

Naruto: Seriously!?

Jiraiya: Seriously.

Naruto(Narrator): That was the first time I had a burger, and it was the best. After our dinner, we went to the JW Marriott San Antonio Hill Country Resort & Spa.

*Naruto and Jiraiya enter their room. Naruto is amazed by the whole room*

Jiraiya: 9 floors , 917 rooms , and 85 suites. Welcome to America, Naruto.

Naruto: Whoa, there's a whole pool outside! And more!

Jiraiya: Starting tomorrow, you can go nuts. I have to do some paperwork for your citizenship. I'll give you a map tomorrow okay?

Naruto: Got it! You know Jiraiya...for a pervert...you're really cool.

Jiraiya: Thanks Naruto. But don't forget, you're also gonna train while we're in the U.S. okay?

Naruto: Got it!

Jiraiya: Good.

Naruto(Narrator): I was excited for tomorrow, I couldn't even sleep. Tomorrow, was a great day indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 9 - Texas Adventure

Naruto: Hey, Jiraiya...hey!

*Naruto tries to shake Jiraiya awake but Jiraiya's too tired to get up*

Jiraiya: Naruto it's 7:45, how are you up so early?

Naruto: Jiraiya, I'm 9-years old, I have a lot of energy.

Jiraiya: What do you want?

Naruto: The map of Texas.

Jiraiya: Fine here you go, now leave me be.

Naruto: Thanks, now to go brush my teeth. After that, a nice massage.

*Scene changes to Naruto entering a massage room, with only his underwear on. A hot, brunette masseuse enters*

Masseuse: Aren't you a little young to have a massage?

Naruto: Yes, yes I am.

Masseuse: Alright, just lay on your stomach and let me do the work.

*Naruto lays on the massage table. The masseuse prepares for his massage*

Naruto: Okay so how does this-

*Naruto is instantly relaxed once the masseuse massages his back*

Naruto: Oh my god you're amazing at this um...Becky. You won't do anything funny right?

Masseuse: Of course not.

Naruto: Okay...

*Naruto, fully clothed, exits the massage room and pays the masseuse before leaving the hotel. Naruto checks his map*

Naruto: Hmmmm...so many places...so little time...oh wait I have super speed! But wait, I can't use my speed, a lot of people will see. What to do what to do...oh wait, a taxi!

*Naruto waves at the taxi. The vehicle stops in front of him*

Naruto: That was easy.

*Naruto enters the taxi*

Driver: Aren't you a little young to be using a taxi?

Naruto: Yes, yes I am.

Driver: Where to?

Naruto: San Antonio Botanical Gardens.

Driver: Will you be able to pay for the ride?

Naruto: Oh you have no idea.

*Scene changes to Naruto at the garden, marveling at all of his surroundings, taking a few pictures along the way*

Naruto: Hinata will totally like these pictures. Oh wow a Japanese Garden!

*Naruto takes a picture of the pond, where a few koi fish are seen swimming. Scene skips an hour later. Naruto is seen exiting the gardens*

Naruto: Well, what to do next...better check my map.

*Naruto looks at his map and finds Six Flags Fiesta Texas*

Naruto: Hmmmmm...

*Scene changes to Naruto riding the Superman: Krypton Coaster, screaming. Once Naruto's off the ride, his hair is seen messed up, with a wide eyed and wide mouthed expression on his face*

Naruto: That was...AWESOME! I wonder what other rides there are.

Naruto(Narrator): Like every other kid my age, I wanted to ride every big coaster. I spent like 4 hours at the amusement park. I still remember throwing up once I finished riding the Iron Rattler. Man was I crazy.

*Naruto exits the Iron Rattler with a sick expression on his face. Naruto quickly finds a trash can and starts throwing up in it*

Naruto: Oh god, there goes my breakfast. Oh no...

*Naruto throws up in the garbage can again. Scene changes to Naruto looking at his map again*

Naruto: Better find a place to eat lunch at.

*Scene changes to Naruto at Olive Garden. One of many waiters goes to get Naruto's order*

Waiter: Aren't you a little young to be at Olive Garden alone?

Naruto: Yes, yes I am.

Waiter: Alright what'll it be?

Naruto: Spaghetti with meatballs.

Waiter: Ah yes, the classic. Drink?

Naruto: Do you have Dr. Pepper?

Waiter: Yes, yes we do have Dr. Pepper.

Naruto: Then I'm good to go.

Waiter: Your meal will be done in 30 minutes.

30 minutes later...

*Naruto's table is seen piled up with 20 empty spaghetti plates as people are seen amazed at how much he eats*

Naruto: I guess I went overboard eheheh.

Waiter: Your bill sir.

*Naruto pays for the bill before leaving. As he's walking around the area, he notices a few kids playing soccer*

Naruto: What are they doing? Are they practicing their kicking martial arts with that ball?

*Naruto goes over to the kids*

Naruto: Excuse me, what are you guys doing?

Kid: We're playing soccer.

Naruto: Soc-cer?

Kid: Yes soccer. Here's how to play.

One talk later...

Kid: That's how you play soccer.

Naruto: Interesting...

Kid: Wanna play with me and my friends?

Naruto: You want me to play with you and your friends?

Kid: Sure.

Naruto: Okay!

Naruto(Narrator): I was pretty surprised when that kid asked me to play with him and his friends. They didn't shoo me off or call me a "demon," that was a very good moment. Did you know that one of my previous dreams other than finding myself, singing and acting was being a soccer player? I have to admit, I went a bit overboard when I played with those boys.

*Scene changes to montage of Naruto kicking the soccer ball into the goal multiple times while avoiding other players. Naruto is seen tired after playing soccer for 2 hours*

Kid: I have to say, you have skills. What's your secret?

Naruto: Running, lots and lots of-

Kid: My mom's here. I gotta go. Are you gonna come here tomorrow? We can play more soccer.

Naruto: I don't know. But if I'm not here, then maybe in the future, our paths will cross again.

*The kid leaves with his mom as Naruto walks away*

Naruto: Oh crud, hey what's your...

*The kid had already left*

Naruto: Name...dangit Naruto, make a friend and you forget to ask for his name earlier. Oh well, I'm sure we'll meet again in the future.

*As Naruto is walking all over town, he starts thinking about how Hinata's always nice to him*

Naruto: She's been a great friend to me, yet she doesn't ask for anything in return. Hmmm...I know! I'll buy things for her and give them to her. It's a good thing I learned how to transport objects to a location I want things to go to. First, what do girls like?...Ahhhhh I don't know what girls like!

*Naruto sees an 18-year old couple walking together. Naruto goes over to them*

Guy: Hey babe, there's a little kid running towards us.

Girl: What?

Naruto: Hey miss, can I ask you something?

Guy: Uhhh kid, aren't you supposed to not talk to strangers?

Girl: Come on, let's see what the kid wants. What do you want to know?

Naruto: What do girls like?

Girl: Oh, is there a girl you like?

Naruto: What? No, I just want to give her something as a sign of being a good friend.

Girl:...Chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate. Oh and cupcakes too.

Naruto: Really?

Girl: Totally.

Naruto: Alright, but where can I get chocolates and cupcakes?

Girl: The Galleria, it's a mall.

Naruto: What's a mall?

Girl: A place to get things at. Here's the address to the mall.

Naruto: Thanks, and thank you for the advice.

*Naruto runs off*

Guy: What a strange kid.

*Scene changes to Naruto exiting a taxi and entering the mall*

Naruto: Whoa! So many stores! But where do I start?

*Naruto sees a security guard and goes over to him to ask for help*

Naruto: Excuse me? Where can I get chocolate and cupcakes?

Security Guard: That's easy, Gigi's Cupcakes and Godiva Chocolatier.

Naruto: Thanks.

Naruto(Narrator): And there I went, buying these things for a girl. Here's what I got for her: 4 Texas Milk Chocolates, 4 Midnight Magics, 8 Scarlett's Red Velvets, 2 36-Piece Gold Ballotin, and 10 75-Piece Milk Chocolate Lindor Truffles Bags, 2 Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and a large basket to put them all in. Once I finished shopping for chocolate, I left the mall to use the Transport Jutsu on the stuff. I would've spent more time at the mall, but I didn't want to melt the chocolate. Man did Hinata love my present.

*Scene changes to K, Hinata's bodyguard, knocking on Hinata's door. Hinata is seen reading at her desk*

Hinata: Come in K: Sorry to interrupt your reading, but this came for you.

*K shows Hinata a basket full of cupcakes and chocolate. Hinata's surprised by the amount of stuff in the basket*

Hinata: Who sent that?

K: I don't know, but whoever sent it, included a letter that could only be opened by you.

*K sets the baskets on top of her desk. Hinata gives K a bag of Lindor's Truffles*

Hinata: You deserve it K, and thank you.

K: You're welcome Lady Hinata.

Hinata: Seriously K, just call me Hinata.

K: As you wish, Hinata.

*K leaves. As K walks away, he tastes some of the chocolate*

K: Mmmmmm these are good.

*Hinata opens the sealed letter and reads the letter out loud*

Hinata: Dear Hinata, this basket's a way of thanking you for being my first friend and best friend. I may have went overboard on buying these things. Sincerely, Naruto...*blushes and smiles* How did he know that I love chocolate?

*Hinata hears another knock on her door*

?: Hinata I'm back.

Hinata: Oh goodie!

*Scene changes to Naruto returning to his hotel room. Naruto sees Jiraiya with 8 women in bikinis gathered around him*

Naruto: What the heck Pervy Sage!

Jiraiya: Naruto, you came back! How was your day?

Naruto: Good now what's with all these women!?

Jiraiya: I'm just living my life. Besides, this is what I usually do when I'm in the U.S.

Naruto: Seriously?

Jiraiya: I'm a successful writer Naruto, I can't help being good with what I do.

Naruto: Alright well I'm a bit hungry, so I'm gonna order room service.

Jiraiya: Can you also order more champagne as well?

Naruto:...Fine.

*Scene changes to Naruto eating macaroni and chicken fingers while chatting with Hinata in his own bedroom while Jiraiya is in the other room with the girls. Naruto takes a sip from his cup of Sprite*

Naruto: So you like the gift?

Hinata: Love it, it's really nice. So what are you gonna do tomorrow?

Naruto: Pervy Sage says that we're gonna do some training tomorrow before we start hanging out after that.

Hinata: Sounds good. Oh! Naruto, I made a new friend today. You remember Ino right?

Naruto: That girl that's crazy for Sasuke? Wait don't tell me...

Ino(10 yrs old): Don't tell you what?

Naruto: Whoa! What're doing at Hinata's?

Ino: She insisted that we have a sleepover...Where are you at? The place you're in is nice.

Naruto: A Resort & Spa Hotel. What happened to you and Sakura hanging out together?

Ino: We're rivals now.

Naruto: Let me guess...Sasuke?

Ino: How did you know?

Naruto: Of course you two would fight over an Emo kid.

Ino: How dare you! You're lucky you're out of state!

Naruto: How about I e-mail a butt-whooping right now!?

Ino: Go ahead, here's my e-mail address!

Naruto: I will! And it will not be good.

*Naruto and Ino start laughing*

Ino: You've got guts Naruto, and I like that.

Naruto: Thanks...but seriously, why fight over Sasuke?

Ino: It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand cuz you're not a girl.

Naruto: No I wouldn't.

Hinata: Anyways, we're having a lot of fun here in my room, we just did each other's fingernails earlier.

Naruto: That's great, so are you guys like best friends now?

Hinata: Ino's my second best friend.

Ino: Second best? That's cruel Hinata.*laughs*

Hinata: *laughs* I know, I know.

Ino: My god, all of these chocolates taste so good! I don't know why we girls love chocolate.

Hinata: Well I gotta stop chatting for today. Ino and I are gonna watch YouTube videos now.

Naruto: Okay, I'll talk to you again tomorrow.

Hinata: Alright.

*Hinata turns off her vidchat. Hinata then turns to see Ino looking at her mischievously*

Hinata:...What?

Ino: Oh nothing...nothing at all. *cough* YoulikeNaruto.

Hinata: What was that part?

Ino: It's nothing Hinata.

Hinata:...Okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 10 - Ino and Hinata

*Naruto is seen walking with Jiraiya*

Naruto: Hey Pervy Sage, where are we going?

Jiraiya: We're going to a public library.

Naruto: For what?

Jiraiya: Training.

Naruto: How's reading training?

Jiraiya: I'm gonna get you books that will help you get smarter logically, deductively, medically, strategically, scientifically, mathematically, and more. Once I'm done with you, you'll be as smart as ever!

Naruto: You make learning more stuff sound interesting. Alright, let's do it. I wonder...how did Hinata and Ino become friends?

1 day ago...

*A Ino is seen in class sitting 3 seats in front of Sakura. Ino recalls the day when she and Sakura turned from best friends to rivals for Sasuke's love*

Ino's Mind: I won't lose to her, not ever. If she thinks she's gonna have him, she is dead wrong.*sigh* I can't believe we broke our friendship over a boy. Great, now I have to find myself a new best friend. Let's go over my choices. I could pick Tenten...nah, she's always talking about weapons and wanting to be like Tsunade. What about Shino? Nah, he's extremely creepy. Kiba and Akamaru? No, he's bit of a punk, he also smells a bit funny. Hmmmmm...I guess that just leaves one person.

*Ino looks over to where Hinata's sitting. Hinata is seen happily drawing a cat with cowboy boots and a hat, flying using a jetpack to catch a flying fish*

Ino's Mind: Hmmmm, I really don't talk to Hinata, and she's pretty weird, and a bit childish, but I guess I have no other option.

After class...

Iruka: Have a good day everyone!

*Hinata is seen packing up her books when she's approached by Ino*

Ino: Hey Hinata!

Hinata: Whoa! Where'd you come from? Wait a minute, aren't you the Yamanaka girl that fangirls over Sasuke?

Ino: Don't we all fangirl over Sasuke?

Hinata: He's not really my type.

Ino: Really?

Hinata: Of course.

Ino: Were you hit in the head or something?

Hinata: No, not at all.

Ino: Interesting...well Hinata, my name's Ino Yamanaka. It's nice to meet you.

Hinata: Ditto, but why do you wanna be friends with me all of a sudden? You've never even tried making friends with me, and I tried to talk to you, but you ignored me.

Ino: And I'm sorry. Also the reason why I want to be friends with you is complicated.

Hinata: Will you tell me later on when you feel comfortable?

Ino:...Yeah. So...wanna hang out?

Hinata: Sure, I mean I usually have nothing else to do after school.

Ino: Great! So what do you wanna do?

Hinata: I guess we can watch TV at my house, listen to music. My dad's out on a mission with an ally village so he'll be gone for 3 weeks.

Ino: So you live by yourself?

Hinata: No, I have my sister, my cousin, my bodyguard, and several cooks and maids.

Ino: Seriously!?

Hinata: Yeah. Oh I know! How about you sleep over at my house!?

Ino: Tonight?

Hinata: Yes tonight, and we can do the "staying of up."

Ino: Don't you mean staying up all night?

Hinata: That too.

Ino: First, how about we go get some cinnamon rolls at Jiro's.

*Hinata drops her books on the floor*

Ino: Have you ever been to Jiro's? It's a place where-

Hinata: I know what it is! But I can't go there because...

Ino: Why not?

Hinata:...

Ino: Hinata...

Hinata: I'm not allowed to set foot inside Jiro's.

Ino: Why?

Hinata: Let's just say that during the grand opening 3 months ago, a certain girl tried a little sample of their cinnamon rolls and started eating all the rolls afterwards.

Ino: I remember that, I was there...that was you?

Hinata: Yeah.

Ino: How are you not fat?

Hinata: I don't know really. Sometimes, I order 3 boxes of cinnamon rolls to be delivered to my place under a fake name since they know my first name.

Ino: Seriously?

Hinata: Yeah but once they found out my trick 3 weeks later, they didn't deliver them to me anymore. Father had to make sure I didn't eat anymore cinnamon rolls. Also he banned the Hyūga clan from making any. I'm also banned from ordering it at every pastry shop in Konoha.

Ino: Wow, that is very extreme. How about I go in and buy it for us to share?

Hinata: Really!?

Ino: Sure, after all, what're friends for?

*Ino and Hinata leave the classroom. Scene changes to Ino entering Jiro's*

Employee: Hello and welcome to Jiro's! What will you have today?

Ino: I will have 50 cinnamon rolls to go.

Employee: 50 huh...that reminds me of a certain Hyūga girl who would usually order that same amount...did she tell you to order it for her?

Ino: What? No, it's just that I have this huge party tonight with all my clan members and they really love Jiro's cinnamon rolls.

Employee:...Okay.

*Ino exits the store a few moments later*

Hinata: Did you get the stuff?

*Ino opens the box of cinnamon rolls in front of her, allowing her to smell the aroma*

Hinata: Oh yes, come to mama!

*Hinata starts to monstrously gobble 49 out of 50 cinnamon rolls while Ino looks on in astonishment*

Ino's Mind: Oh my god, look at her go!

*Hinata finishes*

Hinata: Oh my god that felt great.

Ino: At least you saved me the last one.

*Ino starts eating her roll*

Ino: You have a serious problem, you know that Hinata?

Hinata: I'm ashamed.

Ino: Maybe you should try limiting yourself to just 1 or 2 cinnamon rolls. I'll talk to my father about this. Maybe he can tell the Hokage to allow you entry to the store again, but only if you limit yourself.

Hinata: I guess I could try limiting myself.

Ino: Good, now where's your house?

*Scene changes to Hinata and Ino entering the Hyūga Estate*

Hinata: Welcome to my place.

Ino: I have to say that I like the exterior of your place. It's pretty original, you know with the Japanese designs and the large bonsai tree in front of us. So where's your room?

Hinata: My room's on the top floor.

*Hinata and Ino enter Hinata's Room. Inside, Ino sees a large closet, a TV and XBOX, a large bed with 30 stuffed animals, a bookcase, a wooden desk with a laptop and a lamp, and a make up desk. The walls are painted bright blue with purple butterflies. The walls have posters of NSYNC and Usher, as well as a few video game posters. Ino is speechless*

Hinata: Oh ummmm I love stuffed animals so...

Ino: You're room is so awesome! And you like Usher!?

Hinata: Like him? I love him!

Ino: Me too! Have you listened to U Got It Bad?

Hinata: Who hasn't!?

Ino: I know right!?

Ino: And this make-up desk, it's so well designed. And all this make-up you have is so cool!

Hinata: Don't you have a make-up desk at your house?

Ino: I do but my mom won't let me buy any make-up since I went overboard the last time I went shopping.

Hinata: If you want, you can have some of my make-up.

Ino: Really!?

Hinata: Of course, friends share things right?

Ino: Yeah...well ummm...I would hug you but I'm not much of a hugger.

*Hinata hugs Ino*

Ino: And I guess you're a hugger...Hinata you can let go.

*Hinata lets go of Ino. Ino notices a picture of Hinata, Hanabi, and their dad*

Ino: Hinata, you mentioned your dad, but what about your mom? Where is she?

Hinata: I don't know. I forgot what she looks like. I remember doing fun things with her, but I forgot what she looks like. I never knew what happened to my mother. Not even my father knows.

Ino's Mind: She doesn't know her mom? I really feel bad for her.

Ino: Do you think your mother left you?

Hinata: I don't know, but if she did, she must've had her reasons.

Ino: Do you hate her?

Hinata: What?

Ino: Do you hate her?

Hinata: No, I could never hate her. I mean sure it hurts that she's not here or with us anymore(dead), but I know for a fact that she loved me.

Ino: For a 10-year old, you're very brave Hinata.

*Ino looks and sees Hinata slowly developing tears*

Ino: Whoa Hinata, why are you crying?

Hinata: Because you're the only person that I've ever opened up to about my mother. And now that I've actually talked about my mother...*cries* I want her back so much...

*Ino hugs Hinata*

Hinata: *sniff* I thought you weren't much of a hugger?

Ino: I'm making an exception. Now cheer up Hinata, you're supposed to be all happy and smiling. Now wipe away those tears and show me that smile.

*Hinata wipes away her tears and smiles*

Ino: There we go.

Hinata: Thanks Ino.

Ino: Now how about we do some make-up?

Hinata: Alright.

*Scene changes to nighttime(1:30 am), and hour after Hinata and Ino finished chatting with Naruto. The two are seen sharing Hinata's bed, surrounded by Hinata's stuffed animals*

Ino: Do you always go to sleep surrounded by stuffed animals?

Hinata:...Yeah. I plan on going shopping for more tomorrow.

Ino: Seriously? More stuffed animals?

Hinata:...Yeah... I still can't believe you and Sakura aren't friends due to liking the same boy.

Ino: Like I said before, it's complicated. But once you make a friend and later find out that she likes the same boy you like, you'll understand.

Hinata: Alright...you won't tell anyone that I like Naruto...right?

Ino: Of course not Hinata.

Hinata:...Can you sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?

Ino: What? Why?

Hinata: I remember my mother singing it to me. I usually sing it myself, but since you're here...

Ino:...Fine.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky

When the blazing sun is gone  
When he nothing shines upon  
Then you show your little light  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night

Then the traveller in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark  
He could not see which way to go  
If you did not twinkle so

In the dark blue sky you keep  
And often through my curtains peep  
For you never shut your eye  
'Till the sun is in the sky

As your bright and tiny spark  
Lights the traveller in the dark  
Though I know not what you are  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
Up above the world so high  
Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are  
How I wonder what you are

*Hinata is seen sleeping peacefully. Ino smiles*

Ino: You're a weird, childish, cinnamon roll addicted, Sasuke-hating, Naruto-loving person Hinata. But...I guess that now that I know you a little better, we can become best friends. I think tomorrow will be the start of a new and interesting friendship.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 11 - The Ultimate Ninja

Naruto(Narrator): Texas, Florida, Virginia, Arizona, and Canada. Those were the places I went during my 3 1/2 year absence from Konoha with Jiraiya. I trained hard, I studied hard, I even partied hard. It was great while the 3 1/2 years of absence lasted, but I didn't care. The only thing that went on my mind was home. Of course, almost all of the villagers didn't like the news of my return, but I didn't let it get to me. Because a few days ago before Jiraiya and I got back to Konoha, we had a little chance encounter, one that I did not expect.

*Naruto(12 yrs old) and Jiraiya are seen jumping from tree to tree, on their way back to Konoha. Naruto is seen 8 trees ahead of Jiraiya*

Jiraiya: Jeez Naruto, what's the rush? It'll take us 4 days to get back home.

Naruto: But if we keep going as fast as we are now, we'll make it in 2 days!

Jiraiya: Are you that excited to go home?

Naruto: Well yeah, I mean I left a lot of friends back home for 3 1/2 years. I wonder if they got stronger like me.

Jiraiya: You should find that out once the Chnin Exams start. But first, you gotta take the Graduation Exam.

Naruto: I know, but don't worry. Thanks to your training, I know how to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu like we practiced. And maybe some other stuff.

Jiraiya: Like what?

Naruto: They're a surprise. If people saw them, they'd say "Wow, this Naruto guy is pretty cool."

Jiraiya: If it's a secret then I guess whatever Jutsu you've been working on must be big.

Naruto: Like I said, if anyone saw them, they'd say "Wow, this Naruto guy is pretty cool."

Jiraiya: So have you decided on a college or university to attend?

Naruto: How about Harvard?

Jiraiya: Is it because I attended Harvard during my younger years?

Naruto:...No.

Jiraiya: Sorry to tell you this, but I don't think Harvard's the one for you.

Naruto: Why is that?

Jiraiya: I just don't think it suits you.

Naruto: Where do you think I should attend?

Jiraiya: How about the University of California, Los Angeles?

Naruto: Hmmm...I've always wanted to go to California.

Jiraiya: The university also suits your vigorous and energetic personality. I'm sure that that's the university you should attend, a few months after you turn 13.

Naruto: Traveling out of Konoha again? Well, I guess I gotta make every day in Konoha the best. Konohagakure here I-

Jiraiya: Naruto look out!

*Naruto crashes into a 12-year old Ayane, wearing her Blossom of Miyama attire. Naruto falls to the ground on his back. Ayane falls on top of him*

Naruto(Narrator): The first time I met Ayane was when I was 12. It was a very complicated and awkward friendship for us because one, she was kind of hard to understand at first. And two...well...

*Naruto's hands start feeling something soft and firm*

Naruto: Huh? What's this I'm feeling? They feel nice...and firm.

*Ayane notices Naruto groping her breasts and gets off of him, covering her breasts with her hands. Her face also turns red in embarrassment and anger. Naruto realizes why she's angry and blushes, getting up as well*

Naruto: *blush* Oh my god I'm so sorry! But I gotta say, for a girl your age, you've got a nice pair.

Ayane: You...YOU PERVERT!

*Ayane punches Naruto so hard that he crashes into 3 trees*

Naruto: And you're really strong.

*Ayane throws 4 shurikens at Naruto, who quickly dodges them. Ayane lands in front of Naruto and throws 3 punches at Naruto, who easily catches them before attacking her with a roundhouse kick. Ayane ducks, making Naruto miss as she sends him flying with a backflip kick. Naruto throws a kunai at Ayane, who throws a kunai as well, deflecting Naruto's. Naruto lands back on the ground before using his super speed to quickly punch Ayane, sending her crashing into a boulder*

Naruto: Oh my god I didn't mean to send her crashing into a boulder!

*Naruto looks on and sees Ayane doing a few hand signs, preparing to use the Art of the Raging Mountain God*

Naruto: What is that!? I gotta stop her!

*Naruto runs at Ayane as she prepares to execute her technique, collecting kinetic energy for an Infinite Mass Punch*

Ayane: Art of the Raging Mountain-

Naruto: Infinite Mass-

?: Ayane stop!

Jiraiya: Naruto stop!

*Ayane stops her fist an inch away from using her technique. Naruto stops his technique, but accidentally trips on a rock, causing Naruto to fall forward, landing on top of Ayane and accidentally kissing her. Jiraiya looks on in shock. Naruto and Ayane part lips, both of them blushing*

Naruto(Narrator): Ayane was honestly my first kiss. I remember Hinata being shocked about it, but like the nice person she is, she didn't hold a grudge towards her.

Ayane: What the hell was that!?

Naruto: What do you mean!?

Ayane: You just kissed me!

Naruto: On accident! Though I gotta say, you have very nice lips.

Ayane:...I'm gonna kill you!

?: Ayane stand down! They are not the enemy.

*Ryu Hayabusa(19 yrs old), in his Shinobi Shozoku attire, approaches the two, with Jiraiya following from behind*

Jiraiya: If we didn't stop you two, you could've destroyed everything that was within a 7 mile radius.

Naruto: Sorry Pervy Sage.

?: You there, boy. What's your name?

Naruto: Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

?: Nice to meet you Naruto.

Naruto: Who are you?

Jiraiya: Naruto that man...is Ryu Hayabusa.

*Naruto looks at him in shock*

Naruto(Narrator): When he told me who he was, I was left awestruck. There in front of me, was the Legendary Ninja himself.

Naruto: You're Ryu Hayabusa!? The Ultimate Ninja!?

Ryu: That's right, though I am known as the Legendary Ninja now.

Naruto: You work fast.

Ryu: Jiraiya has told me some interesting things about you.

Naruto: You know Pervy Sage, always saying good things about people.

Ryu: Pervy Sage? How did he get that n-

Jiraiya: So what brings you in the middle of nowhere?

Ryu: Ayane and I are on a mission to eliminate a large group of bandits, as a way of testing her skills on the field of battle. They've been pillaging small villages, raping multiple women and using them as sex slaves, and killing a lot of innocent people without remorse.

Jiraiya: You're testing a young girl by bringing her out on a dangerous mission?

Ayane: I can handle myself.

Jiraiya: Can she?

Ryu: She's a skilled kunoichi, I have faith in her.

Jiraiya: Hey I've got an idea. How about Naruto and I help out? Maybe this can be a test for Naruto as well.

Ryu: I guess having a couple extra hands will make things a lot easier.

Naruto: This is gonna be great! Naruto, Pervy Sage, Ryu Hayabusa, and Ayane, working together to take down evil bandits!

Ayane: Seriously? We have to work with these two perverts?

Naruto: Hey I'm not a pervert!

Ryu: Jiraiya is one of the most powerful ninjas I know. As for Naruto, I can tell by looking at him that he has a lot of potential.

Naruto: Aw come on, I'm not that special. So where are these bandits?

Ryu: They have a hideout on top of a mountain 50 miles from here. It'll take us til tomorrow to get there. Now here's the plan. We're gonna split into two groups. Naruto and Ayane, and me and Jiraiya. Jiraiya and I will lead the bandits that are outside away from the hideout while you and Ayane enter their hideout and free the slaves. Killing is allowed.

Ayane: Will you have trouble killing blondie?

Naruto: Are you kidding me? I may have emotions and morals, but I will kill if I have to. After all, we are ninjas.

Ayane: Good to know that you won't slow me down.

Naruto: I could say the same for you.

Naruto(Narrator): Yeah I killed evil baddies back then when I was ages 12-15, now I don't kill my enemies...well...most of the time.

*Ayane is seen counting her ninja weapons when Naruto interrupts*

Naruto: So...your name's Ayane? That's a very good name.

Ayane: Are you flirting with me?

Naruto: I was just saying that you have a good name...So...do you have any siblings?

Ayane: I don't wanna answer that.

Naruto:...You don't have any friends, do you?

Ayane: I don't need friends.

Naruto: What? Everybody need friends. Do you consider Ryu Hayabusa a friend?

Ayane: He's my superior, that doesn't count.

Naruto: What about your parents? They must-

Ayane: Oh my god will you just shut the hell up!? I'm not in the mood to answer your damn questions! I just want to get to the bandit hideout, and kill those assholes!

Naruto:...*angry* What the hell's your problem!? I'm just trying to know and understand you better!

Ayane: Well don't!

Naruto: Why are you like this!? Here I am, trying to be nice to you, and you just treat me like your enemy! Why are you so cold and full of hate!?

Ayane: Because of my unwanted existence!

*Naruto stays silent*

Ayane: I'm a mistake that was put on this earth! My father was the older brother of the leader of my village. A brutal sadist who raped my mother, who was the wife of the leader of my village! And my own mother gave me away! All of the villagers looked at me with hate in their eyes, like I was some monster like my father, while my half-sister was treated like a princess! I tried so hard to fit in, and they rejected me! Only the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect and my half-brother accepted me! But it was never enough. I trained hard, day and night, just to prove myself to my clan, I just wanted to be accepted by everyone in the my clan! But no matter how hard I try, I will always be known as the child of a man-made demon! How can you possibly understand me!? Tell me!

Naruto:...Because you're just like me.

Ayane: What are you talking about?

Naruto: I have the same problem as you, but different. My parents died when I was born so I never knew who my parents were. And everyone in my village hates me for some reason, like I was some sort of monster. But I promised myself that one day, everyone in my village will finally recognize me as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, and not some monster.

Ayane: I...I never knew.

Naruto: Ayane you're not the only one who feels lonely. I can think of a lot of other people out there who're having the same problem as you and I. I will tell you this: Life will get better. You just have to be patient and put up with their crap. Don't care what other people say. A time will come when your clan finally accepts you.

Ayane:...Do you really think so?

Naruto: I know so...just trust me, okay?

Ayane:...Alright, I'll put my trust in your words.

Naruto: I know we tried killing each other a few hours ago, but how about we try again, what do you say?

Ayane:...*smiles* Fine.

*Naruto and Ayane shake hands*

Ayane: I still think you're a pervert.

Naruto: I know...your breasts felt great by the way.

*Ayane punches Naruto in the stomach, causing him to drop on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain*

Naruto: And you've got a killer punch. Ow...

Ayane: I can tell that we're gonna get along just fine.

*Naruto gets back up*

Naruto: Well, we should get going. We gotta reach the hideout by tomorrow.

*Ayane packs up her ninja tools*

Ayane: Let's go.

Naruto(Narrator): That very night, we shared a lot of things about each other, including our adventures and stuff about our villages. I was surprised when she told me that the Mugen Tenshin Clan were allies of the Hidden Leaf. She also told me a lot about her half-sister and half-brother. I told her everything about my friends. I was also taken by surprise when she started laughing at some of my jokes. I found it to be very cute. Don't tell Hinata that. The next day, we finally made it to the bandit hideout.

*Scene skips ahead to the next day as Naruto and Ayane arrive at their destination*

Naruto: So...this is the hideout?

Ayane: Yep...looks like Master Ryu and Jiraiya have done their part. Time to go in.

*The pair proceed to the hideout. Scene changes to Naruto and Ayane stealthily assassinating multiple bandits on their way to free the slaves. They manage to get to a large cage where all the slaves are*

Female Slave: Who...who are you?

Naruto: Help.

Ayane: We're here to get everyone out of here.

Bandit: Hey! Who are you two!?

Naruto: There goes our stealth.

*A hundred more bandits arrive at the scene*

Ayane: And these must be the back up. Naruto, stay right where you are. I'll handle this.

Naruto: Are you sure?

Ayane: Yeah, with this many enemies, it's just child's play to me.

Naruto: I suggest you people cover the children's eyes. They shouldn't see this.

*The slaves cover the children's eyes as Ayane engages the bandits and brutally slaughters them all as Naruto looks on*

Naruto(Narrator): That day I also found out how scary Ayane could be. I could've jumped in and helped, but Ayane had it under control.

*3 minutes later, the bandits are seen lying dead on the ground*

Naruto: Remind me to never make you angry.

Ayane: Noted, now how are we gonna open this metal cage? I don't have any weapons that can slice or blow it open.

Naruto: Let me do this. I suggest you guys take a step back.

*The slaves do as they're told*

Naruto: Prepare to be amazed, Ayane.

*Naruto begins to build up a ball of compressed air in his left hand*

Naruto: Wind Release: Air Grenade!

*Naruto throws the ball of compressed air at the metal cage door, blowing it up. Ayane looks at him, with a surprised expression on her face*

Naruto: Well?

Ayane: I have to admit, that was...pretty cool.

Naruto: Knew it. Now come on, let's get these people out of here.

Ayane: Right.

*Naruto, Ayane, and the slaves exit the hideout. The slaves are seen thanking the two for freeing them as Jiraiya and Ryu Hayabusa arrive at the scene*

Ryu: I see you two have completed your mission.

Naruto: Yeah, so how do you think we did?

Ryu: You freed the slaves inside and you took care of the bandits, so it's an easy pass for the both of you.

Ayane: It was a piece of cake. Those guys didn't even put up a good fight.

Ryu: Naruto, can you put your right hand forward?

Naruto: Uhhhh why?

Ryu: I'm gonna measure your strength level.

Naruto: Okay.

*Naruto puts his hand forward as Ryu grasps it and measure his strength level. Ryu notices that Naruto has a lot of hidden power inside of him. He also senses Kurama's chakra inside him as well. Ryu let's go of his hand*

Ryu's Mind: So he's the Kyuubi's host...interesting.

Naruto: Well?

Ryu: You have a lot of power inside you that you have yet to unleash. Tell me, why do you fight?

Naruto: To protect others who can't defend themselves, to find myself, and to prove myself to my village.

Ryu: Interesting...then I hereby give you the title of The Ultimate Ninja.

Naruto: Say what!? Really!? Are you sure!?

Ryu: I'm sure.

Naruto: But why? I don't deserve it. I'm just an ordinary ninja. I'm not even a Genin yet.

Ryu: You may think so, but I see otherwise. I see great and many things in you, and I think your master sees it too. Isn't that right, Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: When Ryu says so, he means so.

Naruto: Then I guess I accept the title of Ultimate Ninja.

Ryu: Good, because I have some things to give you.

*Naruto is given two scrolls*

Naruto: Scrolls?

Ryu: One contains ninja armor, the other one contains the Falcon's Talons, weapons that might suit you for combat. These 2 things are my gifts to you.

Naruto: Thank you, I'll take care of them.

Ryu: Good...Ayane, let's go return these people to their villages.

Ayane: It was...nice working with you, Naruto.

Naruto: You too. Will we ever see each other again?

Ayane: I might visit the village some time.

Naruto: Really?

Ayane: *smiles* Count on it.

Ryu's Mind: Ayane smiling? That's a first.

Ryu: Until we meet again.

*Ryu and Ayane return the slaves back to their respective villages as Naruto and Jiraiya continue their journey home*

Naruto: Ultimate Ninja huh...I guess I've got a lot to do to prove myself worthy of the title.

Jiraiya: Looks like it. What do you think of Ryu Hayabusa?

Naruto: Even though I haven't seen him fight yet...he's really cool.

Jiraiya: Cooler than me?

Naruto: No...yeah.

Jiraiya: Seriously!?

Naruto: Yeah.

Jiraiya: That hurts Naruto.

Naruto: I know, it was supposed to hurt.

Jiraiya: Did Ayane teach you to be cold?

Naruto: Yeah.

Jiraiya: Well she did a great job at it I have to admit.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Jiraiya looking at Konoha for a large hill*

Jiraiya: There it is Naruto...Konoha.

Naruto: Konoha...*smiles* I'm finally home...


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 12 - My Own House

*Naruto and Jiraiya arrive in Konoha. As they're walking towards the Hokage Residence, Naruto starts hearing bad things about him, but doesn't let it get to him. Scene changes to Naruto and Jiraiya entering The Third's Office*

Third Hokage: Welcome back Naruto. How were your 3 1/2 years of training out of Konoha?

Naruto: It was great. I feel like a new Naruto. Smarter, faster, and stronger than ever.

Third Hokage: That's good. Now that you're back, I have taken the liberty of finding you your own house.

Naruto: My own house? Sounds good. Might plan on doing a housewarming dinner tonight. Wanna come?

Third Hokage: Of course, now here's the address to the place. I'll send some guys to get your stuff from Iruka's.

Naruto: Speaking of Iruka, where is he?

Iruka: He's teaching class right now. They're halfway done.

Naruto: I'll start there, thanks.

*Naruto leaves*

Third Hokage: So...did you bring it?

*Jiraiya takes out a book about the Revolutionary War*

Jiraiya: Yes Sensei, I got it.

Third Hokage: Good, it's hard to get these books.

*Scene changes to Iruka (22 yrs old) teaching class*

Iruka: Alright students, time for a pop quiz.

*The students start groaning*

Iruka: Come on everyone, pop quizzes can't be that bad.

Shikamaru: Why can't we just sleep?

Iruka: Shikamaru, you know the rules. No sleeping in class.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Iruka: Alright first question: What is the relationship between ninjas and samurai?

?: Some samurai were also ninjas because spying is a vital military activity; most ninjas were also samurai. So in military affairs, the relationship was close. But socially samurai ideals were so un-ninja that samurai had nothing to do with them.

Iruka: Correct...who answered that?

?: It's been a long time sensei.

*Iruka looks and sees Naruto. Everyone's surprised that he's back*

Iruka: Naruto! You're back!

Naruto: I know, and I've gotten a lot smarter.

Iruka: Really, second question: What is chakra?

Naruto: Chakra's the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body.

Iruka: Third question: What's a Dōjutsu?

Naruto: Genetic ninja abilities that utilise the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities. Being a by-product of specific kekkei genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types.

Iruka: It's good to have you back, Naruto.

Naruto: Good to be back.

*Scene changes to the end of school. Naruto is seen talking to Iruka as everyone starts running off home*

Iruka: A housewarming dinner?

Naruto: Yeah, it's tonight. Can you make it?

Iruka: Of course I'll make it. You do know it's the graduation exam tomorrow, right?

Naruto: Of course, and I've been practicing on my clones and other ninja-related stuff.

Iruka: So you didn't slack off a lot while you were in the U.S.

Naruto: I actually finished my training for the first 2 years. The other 1 1/2 years were spent slacking off.

*Naruto stops and sees Hinata, Ino, and Neji*

Naruto: Iruka, I gotta go talk to Hinata. I'll see you tonight.

Iruka: 7:00 pm, I'll be there.

*Naruto runs over to Hinata, Ino, and Neji*

Naruto: Hey Hinata! Neji! Long time no see.

Hinata: It's great that you're back Naruto. The village wouldn't have been the same without you.

Naruto: I don't know, I think the whole village would think otherwise.

Ino: Naruto, are you wearing orange? It's hideous!

Hinata: Ino!

Naruto: What's wrong with orange? I like orange.

Ino: Bright colors won't work well when it comes to stealth missions.

Naruto: So?

Hinata: How about you two just get along? I mean, Naruto just got back today.

Ino: Fine, but I still don't like your attire.

Naruto: I don't like yours either. Neji, I see that you're a Genin already.

Neji: Yeah, I became one a year ago. I'm going on a mission with my team tomorrow morning.

Naruto: Will I be able to meet them?

Neji: When the Chūnin Exams begin.

Naruto: Okay, anyways I'm hosting a housewarming dinner tonight. Would you guys like to come?

Hinata: Of course, we'd love to come. What about you Ino?

Ino: I guess.

Neji: Sure.

Naruto: Great, I gotta go now. But first...

*Naruto pulls out something from his jacket pocket and gives it to Neji. Neji is shocked at what it is*

Neji: Could it be...is this a ch-ch-ch-cheeseburger!?

Naruto: A cheeseburger from America in perfect condition and is still warm. I keep my promises.

*Neji takes a bite out of it and is caught in a state of Nirvana*

Neji: So this is what America tastes like! Thank you Naruto for this amazing sandwich.

Naruto: No problem.

Ino: I didn't know that Neji could be this happy over a sandwich from America.

Hinata: I agree with you on that Ino.

*Scene changes to Naruto arriving at his house. Naruto is amazed by its size*

Naruto: A place all to myself...this is gonna be sweet.

Shikamaru: Naruto, this is your house!?

Naruto: Huh?

*Naruto looks to his right and sees that he lives next door to Shikamaru*

Naruto: Hey Shikamaru, looks like we're neighbors.

Shikamaru: I'm surprised that the Hokage got you this house for free!

Naruto: Well he IS the Hokage. You think you can help me move in?

Shikamaru: Seriously!?

Naruto: I'm serious, I'm gonna need to get everything ready with your help.

Shikamaru: *sigh* Fine.

*Naruto and Shikamaru enter the house. The two are amazed by how good it looks on the inside*

Shikamaru: Whoever lived here before you must've been a cool guy. And the interior designs are amazing.

Naruto: This place has a large kitchen, 3 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, 3 empty rooms, a guest room, a large living room, a basement, a library, and an observation room on the way top of the house.

Shikamaru: Well, where do we start?

*Naruto dumps a pile of scrolls on the floor*

Naruto: These scrolls contain a lot of things I've bought during my time in America. Books, weapons, furniture, a tv, a lot of stuff.

Shikamaru: So how many scrolls are there in that pile?

Naruto: 37 scrolls.

Shikamaru: Damn Naruto!

Naruto: I know it's a lot, but if we work now we can finish this before the dinner starts.

Shikamaru: Fine, let's do this.

*Shikamaru notices that one scroll is bigger than the others*

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto, why is that scroll larger than the other ones?

Naruto: It has a lot of stuff I've collected over my 3 1/2 years of traveling with Jiraiya.

Shikamaru's What kind of stuff?

Naruto: Nothing you should know...can we start unpacking now?

Shikamaru: Fine.

2 hours later...

*The two are seen marveling at how good the place is now*

Shikamaru: I have to admit, 2 hours of moving all these things actually paid off.

Naruto: I know, this place looks awesome!

Shikamaru: So what happened to the large scroll?

Naruto: I emptied all the stuff stored in it and stored them all in the room in the middle of the hallway between our bedrooms.

Shikamaru: Can I look in there?

Naruto: No.

Shikamaru: Why?

Naruto: Cuz I said so.

Shikamaru: Okay...Look Naruto, you know that we're friends right?

Naruto: Just get to the point already dude.

Shikamaru: You think I can move in with you?

Naruto: Parents being troublesome?

Shikamaru: I love my parents a lot, but they can be a bit bothersome sometimes.

Naruto:...Okay, but you have to visit them for 2 hours a day in return for staying at my place, which will soon be known as our place, since you're gonna be living at my place. And you can't go into "that room."

Shikamaru: Alright I can agree on that.

Naruto: Okay then. So when do you wanna get your stuff from your house?

Shikamaru: Probably today, right after we go buy groceries, the fridge's empty.

Naruto: Agreed.

*Scene goes forward an hour later. The fridge is seen stocked with food and drinks*

Naruto: Fridge's full.

Shikamaru: And I've finished moving my stuff into my new room.

*Shikamaru enters the kitchen*

Shikamaru: I really appreciate you letting me move in.

Naruto: No problem. Well, it's 5:00 pm, guess it's time for me to cook before our guests arrive.

Shikamaru: You cook?

Naruto: Of course I cook.

Shikamaru: What else have you learned during your 3 1/2 years out of Konoha?

Naruto: Many things.

*Scene goes forward 2 hours later. Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chōji, Kiba, Shino, Iruka, and The Third Hokage arrive at Naruto and Shikamaru's House. They enter the house*

Hinata: So this is Naruto's house?

Ino: Wow...why can't I live on my own like Naruto?

Hinata: I really love the designs on the walls.

Shikamaru: Hello and welcome to our house.

Ino: You're roommates with Naruto? Lucky.

*Iruka smells something coming from the kitchen*

Iruka: I smell something good.

*Naruto enters the scene*

Naruto: Hello and welcome, the food has just been finished.

*The guests go upstairs to see a large table of warm food waiting for them*

Third Hokage: My my what an amazing assortment of food.

Naruto: Takoyaki, Donburri, Jajangmyeon, Hijiki Rice, Sardine Fish Balls, Herring Soba, Tempura Shrimp, Sushi Tuna Rolls, Red Bean Soup, Oyakodon, Agedashi Tofu, Japanese Potato Salad, Eel Fried Rice, Teriyaki Salmon Strips, Japanese Broiled Mackerel, Seaweed Salad, and Korean Barbecue.

Iruka: What's with all the food?

Naruto: I'm just feeling a bit generous after being away for a long time.

*Everybody sits down at the table as they begin eating. An hour later, everyone's seen listening to Naruto's story about his first time meeting Ryu Hayabusa and Ayane. Naruto even tells them about how he accidentally groped Ayane's breasts. He also tells them how he accidentally kissed Ayane. Hinata is seen with a jealous expression on her face. She quickly dismisses it before anyone notices*

Iruka: So you and this Ayane girl took out a hideout full of bandits?

Naruto: Yeah.

Third Hokage: Well that was an interesting story I must say.

Naruto: Thanks Third Hokage.

Shikamaru: Well now that we've a finished all the food on the table, who's gonna do the dishes?

Naruto: I'll do them. You're my guests.

Shino: That's very nice of you Naruto.

Hinata: Can I help you with them?

Naruto: Uhhhh sure Hinata.

*Scene changes to everybody watching TV as Naruto and Hinata are washing the dishes*

Hinata: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah?

Hinata: This Ayane girl...do you like her?

Naruto: I have to admit that she's very interesting, but I don't think we'd actually hit it off. Also she's kinda scary when she's angry.

Hinata: Oh okay then.*smiles*

Naruto: Why do you ask?

Hinata: Oh ummmm *blush* no reason.

Naruto: Are you sure?

Hinata: I-I'm sure.

Naruto:...I know you're lying Hinata, but I won't force you to tell me. But I'll tell you this: If there's something bothering you, you can always tell me okay?*smiles*

Hinata:*smiles* Okay.

Naruto: Alright, now let's finish these dishes.

*Scene goes forward 2 hours later. The guests are seen leaving as Naruto and Shikamaru prepare for bed*

Shikamaru: First night out of my parents' house. Hard to believe.

Naruto: For you yes, but for me...not really. I mean one day we'll all be out on our own. I'm 12 and I'm already capable of living on my own.

Shikamaru: Before we go sleep, can I check your room of collected stuff?

Naruto: It's still a no.

Shikamaru: Why not?

Naruto: Cuz I said so.

Shikamaru: Fine.

Naruto: Great, time for bed.

11:00 pm

*Shikamaru sneaks out of bed with a flashlight and sneaks into the room Naruto forbade him to enter. Shikamaru shines the light to the left. The left wall's seen holding a rack of samurai swords*

Shikamaru: Naruto didn't want me to see this? Wait...

*Shikamaru looks over to corner and sees a Bat'leth*

Shikamaru: Oh my god...is that a Klingon sword from Star Trek? I'm a fan of Star Trek. How is loving Star Trek bad?

*Shikamaru looks around and sees a whole table of merchandise from the Firefly TV Series as well as the DVD Collector's Edition of Serenity*

Shikamaru: Oh wow, he really does love that show. What's that next to it?

*Shikamaru shines the light on a paper cutout of Summer Glau*

Shikamaru: My god, what is he? Obsessed with her!?

*Shikamaru checks around more and sees a table that has a large collection of High School Musical merchandise as well as the DVDs of High School Musical 1 & 2*

Shikamaru: He's a fan of High School Musical!? That movie's for girls! And he's got HSM 1 & 2? *laughs* This is hilarious! What else does he have?

*Shikamaru shines the light on a large collection of Hello Kitty plushies. The plushies are seen surrounding a large Chococat plush*

Shikamaru: Oh my god! Hello Kitty!?*laughs* Holy crap no way!

*Naruto enters and points a gun at Shikamaru*

Naruto: I thought I told you to stay out of this room...

*Shikamaru freezes in place and slowly turns around*

Shikamaru: Oh...Naruto...you're up. And what's that you're holding?

Naruto: This is a gun Shikamaru. It's a weapon that's way more powerful than a kunai and a shuriken. I have to shoot you since you went into this room anyways when I already said no.

Shikamaru: Dude, there's nothing wrong with being a fan of High School Musical and Hello Kitty.

Naruto: You laughed like hell Shikamaru, how do you think I woke up?

Shikamaru: Oh right I forgot...are you really gonna shoot me with that?

Naruto: I was...but I've got something else in mind.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Shikamaru watching High School Musical*

Shikamaru: Wow, I have to say, I am really starting to like this. The singing's amazing.

Naruto: Told you it was a good movie.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 13 - Mizuki

Naruto(Narrator): Today was the day! The day I graduated from the academy and became a Genin! I was a bit nervous, but I sucked it up and gave it my all. I also remember my huge crush on Sakura during my olden days. I don't know why I had a crush on her. It was probably because I thought that she was very beautiful.

*Scene shows Naruto sitting next to Sakura due to the seating for the timed written test. Naruto talks to Sakura during the test*

Naruto: *blush* Hey Sakura, I think that when we all graduate from here and get our 4-man squad, we should be in one together.

Sakura: You and me in a 4-man squad? No way, the only person I'll ever want in my squad is Sasuke and maybe Kiba. But you? You'll just slow our team down.

Naruto: Oh...well maybe we can go out and celebrate us graduating together.

Sakura: The answer's no Naruto.

Naruto: Oh...okay then.

Naruto's Mind: She's playing hard to get.

Iruka: Pencils down.

Sakura: What? But I haven't finished my 4 other questions!

Iruka: I'm sorry Sakura but I can't do anything about it.

Sakura: Thanks a lot Naruto.

Naruto: Eheheh...

*Scene changes to Naruto showing off his 5 perfect clones in front of Iruka, Mizuki, and the whole class*

Iruka: Wow Naruto, 5 perfect clones! This is a pass!

Mizuki: I thought he'd fail on the first try.

Naruto: What makes you think that Mizuki-sensei?

Mizuki: I thought you were just slacking off during your 3 1/2 years of absence.

Iruka: Naruto's a hard worker. One I'm very proud of.

Mizuki's Mind: Dammit, I didn't think that demon would actually pull of clones. I guess I have no choice but to steal "that scroll" myself.

*Scene changes to Ayane practicing her Hajin Mon Style Ninjutsu by herself. She is interrupted by Genra, her adoptive father*

Ayane: You need something Genra-sama?

Genra: Konoha's Hokage requests the help of one of our best ninjas with catching a thief.

Ayane: Why me?

Genra: Because you're my best ninja, Ayane.

Ayane: You're just saying that because I'm your daughter.

Genra: No I'm saying that because it's true. You're honestly my best.

Ayane: Alright, I'm on my way there now.

6:00 pm

*Scene changes to Naruto happily looking at his headband while hanging out with Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji at Ramen Ichiraku*

Naruto: I'm finally a Genin...

Shikamaru: Naruto you've been looking at that headband since we got here. You haven't even ordered yet.

Naruto: Oh! Right, I forgot.*Laughs* It sucks that Sakura didn't wanna come with us.

Hours ago...

Naruto: Hey Sakura, do wanna come with us to celebrate us graduating at Ichiraku's?

*Naruto dodges a large rock thrown by Sakura*

Now...

Ino: I find it hard to believe that you have a crush on Sakura. I mean, I remember you slamming her against a locker in anger due to your personal problems when we were younger.

Naruto: I apologized after...I think.

Hinata: You apologized, don't worry. So why do you like Sakura?

Ino: Yes Naruto, why do you like Sakura?

Naruto: It's the eyes. I like girls with beautiful eyes.

Shikamaru: Do you think you have a chance with her?

Naruto: Maybe, I mean right now she's playing hard to get.

Ino: I don't think she's playing hard to get Naruto. I'm sure you know that she-

Naruto: has a crush on Sasuke like every other girl? God I hate that guy. Acting all cool and everything.

Ino: Don't forget that he's hot.

Naruto: Seriously?

Ino: Not to mention that one time he beat up a few teenagers for picking on me and Hinata.

Naruto: I can beat up Chūnin and Jōnin-class ninjas.

Ino: Seriously?

Naruto: I mean it. I wasn't screwing around during my absence. I worked by butt off to-

?: There you are!

*Naruto looks behind him and sees Ayane*

Naruto: Ayane! Hey, what're you doing here?

Ayane: I'm on a mission. Your village requested my help. But I'm in need of your assistance. How smart are you?

Naruto: Really smart.

Ayane: Good enough.

Chōji(Mouth Full): Who's the girl?

Hinata's Mind: So that's Ayane...

Ino's Mind: My god, she has the same bust size as Hinata!

Ayane: Are these guys your friends?

Naruto: Yeah, we're just celebrating our graduation from the academy.

Ayane: Congratulations, now come with me. I need your help.

Naruto: Now? But I haven't started eating-

Ayane: No time.

Naruto: But-

Ayane: I said no time!

Naruto: Okay okay!*shivering*

*Ayane and Naruto exit the restaurant*

Shikamaru: She reminds me of my mom, but scarier.

Hinata: I hope he doesn't get hurt.

Ino: Hinata, he'll be fine.

Hinata: I hope you're right.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Ayane are seen meeting the Third Hokage in his mansion*

Third Hokage: Ah, you're back...why's Naruto here?

Naruto: She thinks that I can help her with this mission of yours. So what seems to be the problem?

Third Hokage: An hour ago, I returned home to find all 8 of my guards dead, and one of the scrolls in my studies stolen.

Naruto: All that breaking in for a scroll?

Ayane: Can you tell us anything about this scroll?

Third Hokage: It was the Scroll of Seals, a scroll that once belonged to the First Hokage. It contains several powerful and forbidden techniques.

Naruto: Our thief's either gonna try and master the techniques in the scroll, or take it to his boss. How did this thief enter?

Third Hokage: From one of the windows.

Naruto: Can you show us?

*The Third shows the two the broken window*

Ayane: So the thief entered through here? But how did he kill the guards? These are Jōnin-ranked ninjas.

Naruto:...Were there any guards outside?

Third Hokage: There were two guards outside.

Naruto: And how many guards were inside?

Third Hokage: There were six guards inside.

Naruto: Hmmm...

Ayane: What are you thinking?

Naruto: This thief is pretty good. Here's how I think he stole the scroll: one of the guards outside must've went inside to use the bathroom. The thief arrives at the window. He produces a clone to silently murder the other guard outside, probably a rooftop kill. The clone transforms into the murdered guard as the thief throws a rock into the window. He enters the mansion, only to be surrounded by all 7 guards, including the disguised clone. The clone catches them by surprise by throwing 3 gas bombs filled with chloroform. Their vision and hearing begin to fail immediately. The thief had a gas mask to protect himself from the gas. All the guards have been killed by a slit to the throat, and by the size of the cuts, it looks like the weapon used to kill these guards was a large shuriken, our thief's favorite weapon, which means that he must be skilled at shurikenjutsu. After he killed the guards, he enters your study and takes the scroll before using the Body Flicker Technique to escape.

Third Hokage: Very good observation.

Naruto: Thanks, now of all the shinobi that are skilled in shurikenjutsu, only one shinobi I know could do this: Mizuki.

Third Hokage: One of the teachers of the academy? What makes you think that?

Naruto: I can see through his facade. Behind that regular kind person's face lies one that seeks power and resents his own village. He'll do whatever it takes to get power.

Third Hokage: He won't be able to read the scroll since the scroll has a seal that prevents anyone but the Hokage to read it.

Naruto: But that doesn't mean that he won't try to find someone to break that seal for him.

Ayane: If we hurry now, we'll be able to catch up to him before he reaches the border.

Naruto: Alright! Brace yourself!

Ayane: Wait why!? Whoa! What're you doing!?

*Naruto suddenly carries Ayane bridal style as he runs to where Mizuki is with blinding speed. Ayane is seen screaming*

Mizuki: Just a few miles ahead and I'll be in the clear.

*Naruto appears in front of him, while still holding Ayane*

Naruto: Not so fast.

Mizuki: How'd you-

*Naruto sets Ayane down*

Naruto: Does it matter?

Ayane: Mizuki, you're hereby branded as a traitor to your village, and if you don't come with us, lethal force will be used.

Mizuki: So they sent the demon to come get me?

Ayane: What did you call me?

Mizuki: I wasn't talking about you, I was talking to him.

Ayane: Naruto? What is he talking about?

Naruto: I have no idea. What are you talking about?

Mizuki: What? You didn't know? Do you ever wonder why the village hates you? Why everyone looks at you as if you were a monster?

Naruto:...

Mizuki: It's because that's what you are! Inside you, is the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox! The same demon that destroyed the village 12 years ago!

*Naruto stays silent for a few seconds before laughing out loud, confusing Mizuki and Ayane*

Naruto: So that's why. I thought it was because I was an alien from outer space!

Mizuki: Aren't you surprised that you're the demon fox? Doesn't it make you wanna destroy the village?

Naruto: Of course I'm surprised about this, but having a demon fox sealed inside me doesn't make me a demon. I'm human like everybody else. Now can we please go back to bringing you in?

Mizuki: I'm not gonna go down easily. You two are just Genin. I can beat you two in a fl-

*Ayane appears in front of him and slices off his right arm with her katana. Naruto is surprised as Mizuki screams in pain*

Naruto: Why did you do that!?

Ayane: He can't do hand signs if he doesn't have two hands.

Naruto: There could've been a better way to handle the situation, without severely injuring the enemy.

*Mizuki hurls a large shuriken at Ayane, only to have it caught by Naruto, who throws it back at him. The large shuriken pierces Mizuki's left shoulder, and pins him a tree*

Ayane: Well what was that just now!?

Naruto: I just protected you from the large shuriken.

Ayane: And pinned Mizuki to a tree with it. And by the looks of it, it must really hurt like a bitch. So I can't injure him that bad, but you can?

Naruto: If you put it that way...yes.

Ayane: You hypocrite.

Naruto: Let's just get him back to the village.

*Scene changes to Naruto, Ayane, The Third Hokage, and Iruka wait in the Hokage's Office as Mizuki, cuffed, is escorted in by ANBU. The ANBU stand back and wait for further instructions*

Iruka: Mizuki, why would you do this to your own people?

Mizuki: For power...and revenge.

Iruka: Revenge? What did we ever do to you?

Mizuki: You don't remember? Tell him Third Hokage.

Third Hokage: *sigh* Mizuki's father was a ninja from the Kumogakure that moved to Konohagakure since he was against Kumogakure trying to gain power by stealing village secrets and people with special abilities. He fought for those who couldn't protect themselves, and he was well known for his complete mastery of shurikenjutsu. Your father and his were best friends from their days at the academy, to their days as Jōnin. But unbeknownst to all of Konoha...Mizuki's father had a dark secret. His reason for moving to Konoha was to lure people with special abilities away from the village by making it look like they were going on a "mission." He did it for many years until Iruka's Father caught him in the act. Iruka's Father was forced to bring him in. The ANBU questioned him about the missing people, but he wouldn't answer. When it was pointless to question him, the ANBU were tasked with executing him by decapitation.

Ayane: Wow, that's pretty extreme.

Naruto: Why didn't you keep him jailed?

Third Hokage: Mizuki's Father was well known for being one of the best escape artists in Konoha. If we jailed him, he would just escape and go back to Kumogakure. And since he lived in Konoha for a long time, he knew the landscape of Konoha. We couldn't take that chance.

Mizuki: He was my father and your damn ninja killed him old man. As for your father Iruka, I'll never forgive him for turning my father in. I'm glad that father of yours is dead! I hope he burns in Hell for-

*Naruto grabs Mizuki by the throat*

Naruto: If you finish that sentence, I will rip your head off along with your spinal cord.

Mizuki: Go ahead! Do it! After all, you're the demon fox! Do it! Rip it off!

*Naruto's eyes turn red and become slitted as his grip on Mizuki's neck tightens. Iruka, The Third, and Ayane look on, wondering what will happen next. Naruto, remembering when he beated up Hinata's Bullies when he was younger, realizes what he's doing and lets go of him. His eyes return to normal*

Naruto:...No...I am not the demon fox that destroyed this village years ago. I wish I was that demon fox now but I am not. I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

*Iruka sighs in relief as The Third Hokage orders the ANBU to lock Mizuki up*

Ayane: You alright?

Naruto: Yeah...

Ayane: So...you have a demon sealed inside you?

Naruto: Yep.

Ayane:...I think you should've killed him.

Iruka: But Naruto did the right thing. Isn't that what matters?

Ayane: I guess, but what if he gets out again?

Naruto: I'll just put him behind bars again. Besides, he has one arm now, what harm can he do?

Ayane: Good point.

Third Hokage: Thank you for your help.

Ayane: No problem.

*The Third pays Ayane for the successful mission*

Ayane: I'll see you later, Naruto.

Naruto: O-Okay.

*Ayane leaves*

Naruto: Well, I'm going home now.

*Naruto prepares to leave*

Iruka: Naruto...

Naruto: Yes Iruka?

Iruka:...You handled that situation well.

Naruto: Like I said, I'm not the Kyuubi.

Iruka: I know Naruto. You're not the Kyuubi...you're my brother.

Naruto: I know.

*Naruto leaves*

8:47 pm

*Scene shows Naruto entering his home to see Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Neji waiting for him at the dinner table. On the table are 6 bowls of Ichiraku Ramen, one for each of them. Naruto is left speechless*

Hinata: Naruto, there you are.

Naruto: What is all this?

Chōji: Well Hinata didn't want us to celebrate your graduation without you so here we are, with warm ramen that we got from Ramen Ichiraku.

*Naruto is seen moved to tears*

Hinata: Naruto, are you okay?

Naruto: Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little something in my eye.

*Naruto wipes his tears and smiles*

Naruto: You guys are great friends. Wait...there are 6 bowls of ramen. Who's the-

?: Nice place you've got here, Naruto.

*Naruto looks behind him and sees Ayane again*

Naruto: Ayane? Did the Hokage put you on another mission at the last second?

Ayane: No he didn't. While you were taking your sweet time walking home, your friend Ino stopped me and asked me to come to your house for ramen.

Ino: I just thought that it'd be great to know a friend of Naruto's.

Hinata: That and I wanted to know more about her clan.

Ayane: I'll be glad to tell you a lot about my clan.

*Ayane enters. Scene changes to the the guests leaving as Naruto talks with Ayane at the front of his house*

Ayane: Thank you for having me for dinner. And thanks for the extra keys to your house.

Naruto: You're welcome Ayane. Visit anytime you want.

Ayane: Later...

*Ayane leaves as Naruto closes the door*

Shikamaru: She was nice. Scary...but nice.

Naruto: If you met her the first time, she would've been scarier.

Shikamaru: Well it's time for bed. Tomorrow's the day we're put into teams.

Naruto: I hope God puts Sakura on my team.

Shikamaru: Seriously?

Naruto: Yep.

Shikamaru: You are one crazy guy Naruto.

*Scene changes to Ayane halfway to the entrance when she senses someone*

Ayane: I know you're there.

*Hinata comes out of her hiding place*

Hinata: How'd you know?

Ayane: I can sense your chakra even if you mask it. Now what do you want?

Hinata:...What's your relationship with Naruto?

Ayane: Why do you wanna know?

Hinata: Just wondering.

Ayane: Wait, are you...into him?

*Hinata blushes*

Ayane: Well I guess that blush makes it obvious. Naruto and I are work partners. Nothing more, nothing less. You don't have to worry about me princess.

Hinata: Oh thank god.

Ayane: Although...he is kinda cute.

Hinata: Eh!?

Ayane: I'm just kidding! Hahaha oh my god I can't believe you fell for that!

Hinata: Oh thank god.

Ayane: I like you already Hinata!

Hinata: Ummmm thanks.

Ayane: There's another reason you're here, right?

Hinata: Well, I was wondering if maybe you could...train me? You know, when you drop by again.

Ayane: Me? Train you?...I guess I can help you with your training.

Hinata: Thank you.*smiles*

Ayane: Whatever.

*Ayane leaves as Hinata leaves home with a smile on her face*

Ayane: Weird girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 14 - Team 7

Naruto(Narrator): The next day was the day we got put into teams. That day, I was put into Team 7, which included me, Sakura, and Sasuke. The next day, we were to wait for our squad leader.

*Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are seen waiting for their squad leader on top of a building. Sakura is seen staring at Sasuke while Naruto is seen reading a book on traps*

Naruto: He's late, if he doesn't arrive in 2 minutes, I'm gonna go.

Sasuke: Go where?

Naruto: Home, what do you-

*Naruto senses someone behind them and takes out his bow and instinctively launches an arrow at whoever's behind them, who turns out be Kakashi-sensei. The arrow misses Kakashi by an inch*

Kakashi: An inch more and I would've been dead.

Kakashi's Mind: Gotta watch out for this one.

Naruto: Sorry about that.

Kakashi: It's alright.

Naruto: So why are you late?

Kakashi: An old lady needed help carrying her bags and I couldn't say no. Now, how about we do introductions? Let's start with the girl with the pink hair. Tell me anything you want us to know about yourself.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno. I like...*looks at Sasuke*...My dreams are...*blush*...I hate Naruto.

Naruto: Ouch, that hurts Sakura. That really, really hurts.

Kakashi: What about you? Tell us about yourself.

Naruto: My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like exploring places I've never been before and meeting new people, my dream's to find myself and my place in the world, and I hate rock music.

Kakashi: Rock music?

Naruto: Can't stand it. Too much yelling and screaming.

Kakashi: Okay, and you there, wearin blue, tell me your name and things about you.

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone.

Sakura's Mind: He is so cool.

Naruto: So you're an emo kid that's out for revenge?

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: Just saying.

Naruto's Mind: Hmmm I wonder who this someone is. Might have to research more about Sasuke later.

Naruto: Why don't you tell us about yourself Mr. Scarecrow.

Kakashi: Okay then, my name's Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…

Naruto: Seriously?

Kakashi: Yes.

Naruto: Well, now that we know each other a bit...what's our first mission?

Kakashi: A survival exercise. You 3 are to come to the training grounds tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp. And you're to not eat breakfast. I'll you this, there's a 2% chance of passing this exercise. If you fail, it's back to the academy for you.

Sakura: What!?

Kakashi: Later.

*Kakashi uses the Body Flicker Technique to disappear*

Sasuke: 2% is better than nothing.

Naruto: Okay, see you guys later.

Sakura: Wait, where are you going!?

Naruto: Home, meeting's done.

Sasuke: I'm gonna go home too.

Naruto: Oh before I go, can you guys come to my house and wake me up tomorrow?

Sakura: What? Why?

Naruto: Tomorrow's Thursday, that's when I like to sleep in.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Sakura: Fine.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Shikamaru at home*

Naruto: So what's your sensei like?

Shikamaru: He smokes a lot and uses a pair of chakra blades for combat. What about yours?

Naruto: A scarecrow with silver hair.

Shikamaru: You have Kakashi!?

Naruto: You've heard of him?

Shikamaru: He's The Copycat Ninja! If you have him, you'll surely fail! No one has ever passed his test before.

Naruto: I can tell, just by looking at him. He's may be no ordinary Jōnin, but I'm no ordinary Genin.

Shikamaru: So how will you beat him?

Naruto: Well, I need to work with my 2 teammates in order to beat him.

Shikamaru: Your teammates will be trouble. Sakura will be too focused on Sasuke's safety than yours, and Sasuke's a brooding ninja that looks like he wants to murder someone.

Naruto: That's gonna be a big problem. Looks like I'll be up all night preparing for this survival test.

Shikamaru: Alright, should I order in?

Naruto: I already ordered in a few hours ago.

*The doorbell rings*

Naruto: Oh sweet, the baked ribs are here.

Shikamaru: That was fast.

The next day...

*Sakura and Sasuke arrive at Naruto's house*

Sakura: So how do we get in?

*Sasuke rings the doorbell. Shikamaru opens the door*

Shikamaru: What?

Sasuke: Looks like we've got the wrong house.

Shikamaru: This is Naruto's house, it's just that I'm his roommate.

Sakura: If you're his roommate, then why don't you wake him up?

Shikamaru: He told you guys to wake him, not me. Now I have to go meet my team.

*Shikamaru leaves as Sakura and Sasuke enter Naruto's house to go wake up Naruto*

Sakura: I have to admit, this place looks nice.

Sasuke: Where's his room?

*Sasuke and Sakura start looking around for 5 minutes before they find Naruto's room. Naruto is seen heavily sleeping*

Sasuke: Dobe, it's time to get up.

Sakura: Naruto wake up!

*Naruto doesn't respond*

Sasuke: He's knocked out like a light. Let's just pull him out of bed. Help me grab his legs.

*Sakura lifts up his covers and finds a half-eaten rib, leaving his teammates disturbed*

Sakura: Is this a rib?

Sasuke: Focus on getting Naruto-

*Naruto suddenly gets up and kicks Sakura down before tackling Sasuke down and stabbing him with a knife. Sasuke screams in pain*

Sasuke: What the hell Naruto!?

Naruto: Sasuke? What are you doing here?

Sakura: We came to wake you up you idiot!

Naruto: Right, sorry about that, I was on attack mode. Thought you guys were intruders.

Sasuke: Can you get this knife out of my shoulder?

*Naruto pulls the knife out very quickly as Sasuke screams in pain. Naruto prepares to heal Sasuke's stab wound. Naruto turns his attention towards Sakura as soon as he finished healing Sasuke*

Naruto: Is that my rib?

*Naruto takes the half-eaten rib out of Sakura's hand and eats it. Sakura is seen disgusted by this*

Sakura: I thought we weren't supposed to eat breakfast.

Naruto: I'm still gonna eat it.

Scene changes to the three Genin arriving at the training grounds, with Kakashi waiting for them*

Kakashi: You're minutes early. How was waking up?

*Kakashi notices Sasuke and Sakura glaring at Naruto*

Kakashi: Alright, did you 3 bring your lunches?

Naruto: I forgot to pack one.

Sasuke: Yeah.

Sakura: I packed mine.

Kakashi: Alright, now give them to me.

*Sasuke and Sakura give Kakashi their lunch. Kakashi sets them on top of a log*

Kakashi: Alright, time to get started. See these 2 bells in my hands?

Naruto: What about them?

Kakashi: You three are to snatch these bells from me in an hour. If you snatch one from me, you get lunch. If you can't, I'll tie one of you to one of those logs and eat your lunch in front of you.

Sakura: Is that why you didn't want us to eat breakfast?

Kakashi: Pretty Much.

Sakura's Mind: I knew I should've eaten breakfast!

Naruto's Mind: Dodged a bullet there.

Naruto: And let me guess, we have to work together to get these bells.

Kakashi: Very good observation. Now on the count of three, we will start. 1...2...3.

*The 3 Genin split up*

Kakashi: I wonder, who should I go after first?

Naruto(Narrator): I remember the whole exercise. Sakura got caught in a basic genjutsu that involved a brutally maimed Sasuke. Sasuke got buried from the neck down. I could've taken the bells myself, but I'm not a dick. Although I did take that one picture...

30 minutes later...

*Naruto is seen walking around the forest looking for his teammates*

Naruto: Now where could they-

*Naruto hears Sakura screaming from far away*

Naruto: Looks like he got Sakura first.

*Naruto hears Sasuke screaming as well*

Naruto: Sasuke too? Thought he'd last until the the end of the hour. Hmm...I guess I should go get them.

*Naruto uses his super speed to get to Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke buried from the neck down, Naruto laughs*

Naruto: Oh my god, this is rich!

Sasuke: You're enjoying this aren't you?

*Naruto takes a picture of it with his camera*

Naruto: This is so going on the internet.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Okay okay I'll get you out of there.

*Naruto punches the ground, breaking it and freeing Sasuke*

Naruto: We should go get Sakura.

Sasuke: Why don't we just get the bells ourselves? Sakura's only gonna slow us down. Besides, there are only two bells. Only two of us can pass. And if someone's gonna fail, it might as well be Sakura.

Naruto: You would abandon her, just so you can finish this test? She's our teammate, and we're going to get her.

Sasuke: Why should we care for someone who's as weak as Sakura?

Naruto: In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I'm going to get Sakura, you can just go solo and get stuck in another hole again for all I care.

*Naruto runs to Sakura as Sasuke is left wondering what he should do. Scene changes to Naruto finding Sakura unconscious on the ground*

Naruto: Genjutsu...

*Naruto does a few hand signs before tapping her on the forehead, dispelling the genjutsu*

Sakura: What happened?

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei put you under a genjutsu.

Sakura: Sasuke, is he okay?

Naruto: Of course he is. Why do you ask?

Sakura: He was missing an arm, and he had many severe injuries and-

Naruto: That was a genjutsu. He's totally fine.

Sakura: Oh thank goodness. Wait, how many minutes are left before the test ends?

Naruto: 25 minutes.

Sakura: How are we gonna get those bells?

Sasuke: As a team.

*Naruto and Sakura see Sasuke entering the scene*

Naruto: You came back.

Sasuke: I was thinking about what you said and...you're right. We have to work as a team in order to get those bells. Now does anybody have a plan?

Naruto: I do.

*Kakashi is seen looking for Naruto in the forest*

Kakashi: I have to say, this kid knows how to hide well.

*Kakashi senses Sasuke, who attacks Kakashi with a Fireball Jutsu. Kakashi jumps up to a tree to avoid the attack. The tree, however, is covered in paper bombs, which explode. Kakashi manages to avoid the trap by jumping to another tree. Naruto punches a tree*

Naruto: Timber!

*Naruto places an explosive tag on the broken end of the tree, sending it flying towards Kakashi, which sends him flying. Kakashi falls onto the ground*

Kakashi: What the hell was that?

*Sakura throws a shuriken to cut the string keeping the log trap in place. The log sends Kakashi flying into a tree covered in a sticky substance*

Naruto: Get em!

*Sakura and Sasuke go over and take the bells as the timer goes off*

Kakashi: Well well well, you managed to take the bells from me, and you did it by working together.

Naruto: So do we pass?

Kakashi: Well you guys came at me with full force at the last second so...yes all three of you pass. Now how do you get out of this sticky trap?

Naruto: Just heat the substance up til it hardens. Oh and by the way I ate your lunches.

Sasuke: What!?

Sakura: Why would you do that!?

Naruto: So you guys can accompany me to Ichiraku's! That way, we can hang out and get to really know each other.

Sasuke:...I hate you right now. You're lucky that my stomach's growling.

Naruto: Don't worry, we'll go to Ichiraku's, right after I free Kakashi-sensei.

*Scene changes to the three Genin having ramen at Ramen Ichiraku*

Sakura: Naruto I have to say, I doubted your abilities earlier. I never thought that you could pass, but you proved me wrong.

Naruto: *Finishes a bowl of ramen* Does this mean that I'm better than Sasuke?

Sakura: No way are you kidding me!?

Sasuke: Dream on dobe.

Naruto: Another bowl please.

Ayame: Right away Naruto.

*Ayame takes Naruto's bowl away and prepares another bowl of ramen for him. Naruto slurps on some noodles*

Naruto: So when's our first mission?

Sasuke: Tomorrow.

Naruto: Seriously?

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: Hm...okay then.

Naruto(Narrator): Right after passing our test from Kakashi, we completed a lot of D-Rank missions. But I wanted a challenge. Something big and exciting. What did my team get the next day?

Naruto: Another D-Rank mission!? This is ridiculous old man!

Sasuke: I have to agree with Naruto on this one. I want some action.

Naruto: Please old man, I really want a bigger mission than D-Rank. You know you owe me.

Third Hokage: Fine, I guess you deserve a higher mission than D-Rank. Alright, here's a C-Rank Mission. Your mission's to escort a bridge builder back to his village safe and sound.

Naruto: Will there be assassins and cold-blooded killers? Because they might make this mission more interesting.

Sakura's Mind: What's with him? It's like he actually wants to make this hard!

Third Hokage: I don't know, but I assure you, this man is very important.

*Tazuna enters the room*

Tazuna: These are my escorts? You gotta be kidding me.

Naruto: This guy's the person we're supposed to protect?

Naruto(Narrator): I also remember that that day was the first time I said the "F-Word."

Naruto: What the f$ck?

*Everyone looks at Naruto in shock*


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 15 - Land Of Waves Part 1

Naruto: So what do I do with these guys?

*The screen turns to the defeated Demon Brothers*

Kakashi: Just tie them to a tree.

*Naruto ties them to a tree before the group decides to continue forward. Scene changes to the group heading towards the Land of Waves by motorboat*

Naruto: So...why are these men after you?

Tazuna: Why are you asking this?

Naruto: I mean I don't get the reason these men want to kill some guy that builds bridges.

Kakashi: I've been thinking the same thing as well. It's better if you just tell us or else we'll just go back home and leave this mission incomplete.

Tazuna:...Though an isolated island, relying on shipping for commerce and trade, the Land Of Waves used to be prosperous. This changed when a wealthy but cruel businessman named Gat set his sights on our country, breaking our people's will and monopolizing the shipping industry. Right now our country's struggling, and with the funds we had, we couldn't afford any high ranked missions, so we made it look like a C-Rank Mission. The bridge I'm making will connect the island to the mainland, prospering the land once again.

Naruto: So what ranked mission is this?

Kakashi: Given the information Tazuna just gave us now...my guess is that this is an A-Rank Mission.

Naruto: This mission has gotten very interesting.

*Sasuke smirks. Scene changes to the team escorting Tazuna on foot*

Sasuke: This mist is making it hard for me to see anything. Are you sure we're going the right way?

Tazuna: Trust me kid, I know this place from the back of my head.

Sakura: Is it me or is this mist getting thicker?

Naruto: This reminds me of a movie about a bunch of people struggling to survive an unnatural mist that envelops their town and conceals vicious, otherworldly monsters, and then extreme tensions start rising among them.

Sakura: You're making this worse, Naruto.

Naruto: Don't worry Sakura, I'm here if you need me.

Sakura: No thank you, I'm good with being next to Sasuke.

*Naruto hears something*

Naruto: Everybody shush.

*Everybody stays silent*

Sasuke: What is it?

Naruto: Duck!

*Everyone ducks as a giant sword flies past them and embeds itself on top of a large tree*

Kakashi: Show yourself!

*The mist starts clearing up. Appearing on top of the giant sword is the swordsman Zabuza Momochi. Everyone's eyes are focused on Zabuza*

Zabuza: I'm impressed. You managed to dodge my Decapitating Carving Knife, and nobody has ever dodged it before.

Naruto: I sensed another heartbeat, I guess it belongs to you right?

Zabuza: Smart kid.

Kakashi: So one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist shows himself.

Zabuza: So you've heard of me as I have heard of you, Copycat Ninja.

Naruto: Seriously, why does everyone call you the Copycat Ninja?

Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna.

Sakura: Got it!

*The three move back to protect Tazuna as Kakashi reveals his Sharingan*

Naruto: So he has a Sharingan, who knew?

Sakura: How does Kakashi-sensei have a Sharingan?

Naruto: No idea. Maybe a magical fairy gave it to him?

Sasuke: Why aren't you serious!? We're up against one of the Swordsman of the Mist!

Naruto: It's to brighten up the mood a bit. And what's so scary about a bare-chested mummy? Are you an assassin because you didn't get that job at Abercrombie & Fitch?

Zabuza: When I take care of the Copycat Ninja, you're next.

Naruto: I'm shaking.

Sakura: Naruto! Are you really trying to piss him off!?

Naruto: No, I'm just softening him up a bit of course I'm trying to piss him off!

Zabuza: Hidden Mist Jutsu!

*Zabuza summons a thick veil of mist and disappears*

Sakura: Where did he go?

Sasuke: Everybody stay close to Tazuna.

Naruto: No crud, that's what Kakashi-sensei told us to do.

*Zabuza appears behind them and prepares to strike them all with his sword. Kakashi races towards them and stabs Zabuza with his kunai just in time*

Kakashi: It's over.

Zabuza: Over? Think again.

*Zabuza's revealed to be a water clone. The real Zabuza appears and slices Kakashi in half, but Kakashi, who also used a clone, appears behind Zabuza, catching him off guard, with a kunai held to his throat*

Zabuza: You're good.

Kakashi: So are you.

Zabuza: Though not good enough.

Kakashi: What!?

*Kakashi is seen trapped in a Water Prison Jutsu*

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi's Mind: Dammit, a Water Prison Jutsu!

Zabuza: Now for you four!

*Zabuza creates 4 water clones. The clones quickly trap Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna in water prisons*

Zabuza: Now watch as you die a slow death.

Naruto's Mind: It's a good thing that I can diffuse the oxygen in the water to breathe. Now how am I gonna get outta here?*struggles for a bit*...Well sh$t, I can't get out. Guess I gotta do this the painful way.

*Naruto creates a giant air grenade, which blows up the water prison from the inside. Naruto is seen healing from his wounds as he gets back up. Zabuza is seen surprised*

Zabuza: You're an interesting one, aren't you?

Naruto: I'm full of surprises. Now free my team and the old man or else prepare for an ass-whooping.

Zabuza: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!

*Zabuza creates a giant water dragon in order to attack Naruto. Naruto is able to evade the dragon with his superhuman speed*

Naruto: Too slow!

*Naruto appears in front of Zabuza and kicks his sword out of his hand before striking him on the side of the neck with the ulna bone in his forearm*

Zabuza: Is that it?

Naruto: That was supposed to knock you out.

*Zabuza strikes Naruto with a haymaker. Naruto quickly parries the punch and hits him hard with a superman punch, following it up with a butterfly kick and a roundhouse kick*

Zabuza: I have to admit, for a 12-year old, you hit hard.

Naruto: Thank you.

Zabuza: Too bad I have to hurry and kill you. If we met under other circumstance than this without worrying about others, this fight would've been longer and a lot more interesting than it is now.

Naruto: Same here...

*Zabuza makes 10 water clones and commands them to attack Naruto. Naruto dodges a sword strike from a clone and sends the clone flying with a palm strike, destroying it. Naruto then jumps over another clone and snaps its neck from behind before taking out a kunai and throwing it at another clone's head. He then catches another attacking clone's sword by the blade and throws the clone at 2 other ones, destroying them. Naruto parries a overhead blade strike with a kunai before stuffing an air grenade into its stomach and kicking it towards the remaining clones, blowing them up. Zabuza makes 100 clones*

Zabuza: I can do this all day kid. With this much water surrounding us, you don't have a chance.

Naruto: True, that's why I'm gonna improvise.

*Naruto creates 100 shadow clones as well*

Zabuza: What are you planning?

Narutos: Something very crazy!

Naruto(Narrator): I blew up the surrounding area with a lot of large air grenades.

*Naruto and his 100 clones start making air grenades, though a lot bigger than its usual baseball size.

Narutos: Wind Release: Giant Air Grenade!

Zabuza: What!? Are you insane!?

*All the Narutos start throwing their air grenades at Zabuza. The explosion wastes the surrounding area, and frees Naruto's team and Tazuna*

Sakura: Are you nuts!? You almost killed us!

Naruto: Well you guys are free now, so...you're welcome. It was a good thing that Zabuza's water prisons protected you guys.

*Zabuza gets up, wounded*

Naruto: Seriously? You survived 100 air grenades exploding? You're lucky that I'm 3/4 out of chakra.

Zabuza: I'm gonna kill you, runt!

*Kakashi blocks Zabuza's sword strike. Zabuza jumps a few feet back*

Kakashi: Naruto, let me handle this.

Naruto: Knock him dead, sensei.

Naruto(Narrator): Kakashi-sensei was a beast! Copying Zabuza's exact hand signs and water techniques, until BAM! Kakashi nailed him with a Great Waterfall Jutsu.

Kakashi: I'm ending this.

*Before Kakashi can deliver the finishing blow, a few senbon hit and kill Zabuza out of nowhere*

Kakashi: What? Naruto, did you-

Naruto: Wasn't me.

?: Thank you for weakening Zabuza for me.

*Standing on top of a tree is a hunter-nin*

Kakashi: A Hunter-nin from Kirigakure?

Hunter-nin: I've been tracking Zabuza for months.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei could've finished him off for you.

*The hunter-nin walks over to Zabuza's dead body and picks it up*

Hunter-nin: I must go now.

*Naruto secretly adds chakra to his eyes and sees Zabuza's thermal energy*

Naruto's Mind: Interesting...

Naruto: Yeah, you do that.

*The hunter-nin disappears with Zabuza's body*

Naruto:...What a noob.

Kakashi: Naruto...good job. Though your idea of blowing up the surrounding area was reckless...good job.

Naruto: Thanks.

Tazuna: Well now that that's over, there's something I want to say.

Naruto: What is it?

Tazuna: While we were trapped in that water prison, I thought I was gonna die. I thought that none of you were gonna make it and free us. But you freed yourself, and you freed us...thank you. Though you did almost kill us.

Naruto: Well you ARE the guy we're supposed to protect, and my team needed me.

*Kakashi covers his Sharingan*

Kakashi: We should keep moving and-

*Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, he suddenly collapses from exhaustion, due to the overuse of his Sharingan. Everyone's shocked*

Sakura: Sensei!

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei!

Sakura: What're we gonna do?

Tazuna: You can bring him to my house. My granddaughter is a nurse.

Sasuke: Naruto, help me carry him.

Naruto: Oh no, I'm about to pass out too from using too much chakra.

*Naruto collapses*

Sasuke: Naruto, I know you're faking.

Naruto: Dammit fine, but you're doing 80% of the job.

*Scene changes to Tazuna's house. Kakashi's seen being taken care of by Tsunami, Tazuna's granddaughter*

Tsunami: He'll be fine, he's just needs a lot of rest.

Sakura: Oh thank goodness. Is there anything I can do to help?

Tsunami: Nothing I can think of at the moment.

Sakura: Oh...o-okay.

*Scene changes to Naruto shooting targets with his bow as Sasuke watches*

Sasuke: Naruto, did you notice anything odd about that hunter-nin?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sasuke: You think he's working for Gat?

Naruto: Yeah, and I'm sure that we haven't seen the last of Zabuza. I'm also sure that that hunter-nin is a she.

Sasuke: A she?

Naruto: Long hair and a feminine body underneath all that baggy attire, that hunter-nin's definitely a she.

*Naruto launches an arrow at another target. Scene changes to the hunter-nin taking care of Zabuza*

Zabuza: It's a good thing that you were there Haku*

*Haku takes off her mask*

Haku: Well it IS my job as your weapon to protect you. Hmmm...by the look of your wounds, it's gonna take about a few days to recover from them. I suggest a lot of rest.

Zabuza: When I'm back to full strength, I will kill Kakashi, that orange brat, and that bridge builder. Let's get back to base.

*Zabuza has a hard time getting up. Haku puts Zabuza's right arm over her shoulder and helps him up*

Haku: I've got you.

Zabuza: Thanks Haku.

*Scene goes back to Naruto and Sasuke*

Naruto: Somebody's coming.

*Naruto and Sasuke see Inari arriving home*

Naruto: Oh, hello there! Are you Tsunami's son?

*Inari glares at the two before running inside*

Sasuke: That kid has problems.

Naruto: A lot of problems.

*Scene changes to Team 7 having dinner with Tazuna and his family*

Naruto: So...what's the kid's name?

Tsunami: His name's Inari, he doesn't talk much.

Inari: I can talk fine, Mom.

*Sakura notices a portrait of Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, and an unknown man*

Sakura: Hey Tsunami?

Tsunami: What is it?

Sakura: Who's that man in the picture?

*Inari suddenly gets angry and starts storming off to his room and slams the door*

Naruto:...I sense a story coming up. Mind telling us who the man in the picture is old man?

Tazuna: Very well, I'll tell you.

Naruto(Narrator): Tazuna told us all about Kaiza, the hero of the Land of Waves and a father-figure to Inari. When Gat arrived, he had Kaiza killed in an attempt to destroy the hope of the land, a strategy that sadly succeeded and traumatized him. To have a father executed in front of his son and every citizen in the Land of Waves made me sick. Gat and his empire had to be brought down.

Naruto: I'm done eating.

*Naruto gets up and leaves, only to stop at the front door*

Naruto:...I'm sleeping outside.

Tsunami: Are you sure? It's cold outside.

Naruto: I'm sure.

*Naruto leaves*

Sasuke: I guess we should go to sleep too, Sakura.

Sakura: Alright.

*Scene changes to Naruto making sure that everyone's asleep. As soon as he hears nothing, Naruto puts on a face mask and takes out a scroll, which contains the Falcon's Talons. As Naruto puts them on, A messenger bird arrives, with a scroll attached to its leg*

Naruto: What've you got?

*Naruto takes the scroll off of the bird's leg and reads it*

Naruto: Shipping routes, Hideouts, List of associates, Money safe locations...Ayane did a great job gathering data for me. Time to cripple an empire...


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 16 - Land Of Waves Part 2

Introducing: Viola from Soul Calibur V!

*Naruto enters one of Gatō's hideouts. As he enters, he silently kills every thug he encounters before spying on a large area of thugs playing pool from the ceiling. Naruto throws down a gas bomb as he interrupts their game. The thugs try to take Naruto on, only to have their lives taken by the lone ninja. One remaining thug tries to escape, only to have Naruto throw him at a wall*

Thug: Wh-who are you? What are you?

Naruto: I'm someone you wished you never met.

*Naruto grabs him and throws him at the pool table. Naruto then bangs the thug's head on the pool table*

Naruto: I'm the one who's gonna cripple Gatō.

*Naruto grabs the thug again and throws him at the bar. The thug grabs a sword and tries to attack Naruto. Naruto breaks the thug's sword with the Falcon's Talons before grabbing the thug by the neck*

Naruto: And you're the one who's gonna help me send a message to him. Tell him that the Orange Ninja is here and this is only just the beginning.

Thug: And if I don't?

Naruto: I'll make you wish that you ended up like the guys I just killed.

*Naruto throws the thug through a wall*

Naruto: Now go before I change my mind.

Thug: Okay okay!

*Scene changes to a shocked Gatō*

Gatō: A monster!?

Thug: He took them out in a flash, he was more of a monster, no he was more of a demon than a ninja, with a pair of claws on his hands and feet, and he had monstrous strength! What he did was supernatural. I haven't stopped shaking since I got here.

Gatō: I see.

*Gato has some of his men kill the thug*

Gatō: Double the guards for each hideout, and get me some more men, ones that aren't afraid of this "monster."

*Scene changes to the next day. Naruto is seen entering Tazuna's house, with a large bucket full of catfish*

Tsunami: Whoa! Is that catfish? They're not native to the Land of Waves.

Naruto: I kind of journeyed out of the Land of Waves for some fresh air and saved a fisherman from drowning.

Naruto(Narrator): I actually stole the fish from one of Gatō's ships while I was blowing up his ships that had crates full of drugs.

*Naruto yawns a bit*

Sasuke: Did the cold keep you up all night?

Naruto: You could say that.

Tsunami: I can cook these for-

Naruto: I'll cook them. I can make a really good seafood stew.

Tsunami: Really? Thank you, Naruto.

Naruto: Though I will need help from your son.

Tsunami: Inari, can you come help Naruto?

*Inari enters the scene*

Inari:...

*Scene changes to Inari peeling potatoes as Naruto is preparing the catfish*

Naruto: We're gonna make one heck of a stew, aren't we?*smiles*

Inari:...

Naruto:...You don't any friends, do you?

Inari: I don't need friends.

Naruto: Are you sure? Cuz I could be your friend.

Inari: What's the point? Someday Gatō's gonna kill everyone of this land. There's no hope, and no such things as heroes.

Naruto: Don't you ever say that.

*Inari looks at Naruto*

Naruto: There will always be heroes. You may never see them, but they're always there.

Inari: That's all a lie.

Naruto: I'm not lying.

Inari: You think you and your team can take on Gatō? He rules this land like a king, and we're the squires. I've been suffering way more than anyone else in the world, and this land. I bet you've never lost anyone like I did.

Naruto:...You think you're the only one who has ever suffered greatly? You have no idea on how wrong you are. There are other people around the world...that have lost more than you...Like you, I never knew my father...but I also don't know who my mother is...

*Inari is seen with a surprised expression on his face*

Naruto: I had to grow up without them, it pained me to see every other kid being picked up by their parents, and not me. What gives you the right to say that I've never lost anyone like you did? Now get out of my sight, I can do the cooking myself.

Inari: But I-

Naruto: I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

*Inari, afraid, runs into the room Kakashi's in, scared of Naruto. Kakashi is seen in bed*

Kakashi: Naruto didn't mean to snap at you.

Inari: Is it true? Did he actually suffer?

Kakashi: Yes, back then he did suffer...a lot. It's also true that the villagers hate him.

Inari: Why does he still stay, even when the villagers hate him?

Kakashi: Because even though they hated him, he wanted to change their views on him. He believes that there'll be a day when everyone in his village accepts him as one of them, and not a monster.

Inari:...

*Scene changes to everyone having lunch at the table, though Naruto's seat is seen empty*

Tazuna: Where's Naruto?

Tsunami: I don't know, he finished cooking and left.

Sasuke: He must be in the forest, shooting arrows.

Inari: I can go look for him.

Tsunami: O-Okay.

*Scene changes to Naruto shooting arrows at targets. Naruto senses someone coming and launches an arrow near Inari's feet*

Inari: Whoa!

Inari's Mind: That almost hit me!

Naruto: Oh, it's you. What do you want?

Inari: Lunch is ready.

Naruto: I took some of the stew with me, it was good.

Inari:...I'm sorry.

Naruto: What?

Inari: I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know what you went through so...I'm sorry.

Naruto: Well, I guess I should apologize for snapping at you. It was wrong of me to do that.

Inari:...Do you really believe that there will always be heroes?

Naruto: Yes, as long as we believe they're still out there, there will always be heroes.

Inari: So...are we cool?

Naruto: Yeah, we're cool.

Inari:...Nice weapon.

Naruto: This thing? It's a collapsible recurve bow. Designed it myself.

Inari: You designed that?

Naruto: Yep, do you have a weapon?

Inari: I have a crossbow.

Naruto: Really? Does your mother know that you have a dangerous weapon?

Inari: No.

Naruto: Interesting...later.

Inari: Where are you going?

Naruto: To do more training. Tell my teammates that they won't see me til the next day.

Inari: What if you get hungry?

Naruto: I'm a great hunter, Inari. I can hunt for my own food.

*Inari looks on as Naruto leaves*

Inari: Naruto is so cool...I wanna be just like him.

Naruto(Narrator): I could've told Inari that I was going out to destroy more of Gatō's criminal empire, but I couldn't. If I did, he would've followed me and gotten himself killed.

*Scene changes to Naruto surveying a thug hideout from a large hill*

Naruto: So this is one of the hideouts that Gatō stores some of his money in...Hmmm looks like he doubled his security...it's a good thing that he's not smart enough to put guards on top of the hideout.

*Naruto shoots a rope arrow across the hideout. Naruto grapples across and lands quietly on top of the hideout. Naruto looks at the blueprints of the hideout*

Naruto: Looks like I'm on top of the safe.

*Naruto creates an opening with his kunai. Naruto drops in and sees Gatō's vast amount of money*

Naruto: This is some of his fortune? This fortune is like a penny compared to how much Pervy Sage has. I bet that even if I took all of it, it'd still be way smaller than Pervy Sage's.

*Naruto starts putting all the money in bags before throwing the now full bags up to the roof. Naruto sends the bags of money across with the rope he used to grapple to the hideout. Before Naruto leaves, he places multiple paper bombs inside the safe*

Naruto: Steal from the rich, and give to the poor.

*Naruto leaves and starts stealing even larger amounts of money and food from multiple hideouts using shadow clones. After this is done, Naruto and his clones start going to every house and storing food and money inside. Scene changes to an angered Gatō*

Gatō: What do you mean the money's gone!?

Thug: The Orange Ninja just took all of it, along with all the food in each hideout.

Gatō: Well where is it!?

Thug: We don't know!

*Gato and his gang hear explosions coming from outside. Gatō and his gang run out to see all of the hideouts around them are blown up. Gato is seen angrier than ever*

Gatō: He destroyed every hideout!?

Thug: All in one night!? This is no work of a ninja! This is a work of a demon!

Naruto: You're right, this is a work of a demon. A demon that just made you guys wet your pants.

*Gato and his thugs look up from a tree and see Naruto, his mask on, in order to conceal his face, and his Falcon's Talons out*

Thug #1: It's the Orange Ninja!

Thug #2: It's got claws, just like that one guy we killed said.

Naruto: Yep, the one and only.

Gatō: Kill him!

*Before the thugs can react, Naruto quickly kills the thugs in a flash, leaving Gatō alive*

Gatō: No, no way.

Naruto: You must be Gatō. Here's what's gonna go down: First, I'm gonna cut both of your arms off and tie you to a stake and slowly and painfully cauterize your stumps. You'll live long enough to see the citizens of the Land of Waves look at your ugly face. And then after that, I'm gonna ignite your body with flammable liquid. As you scream, you'll slowly burn until you're nothing but ashes.

Gatō: Y-you're insane!

Naruto: I know, I get that a lot.

*Before Naruto can come any closer, Naruto is suddenly surrounded by ice mirrors*

Naruto: What?

*Naruto gets assaulted by multiple senbon. Naruto uses his chakra to protect himself*

Gatō: What took you so long?

Haku: I was looking over Zabuza. Whoever you are, you have nowhere to run.

Naruto: Are you a boy or a girl?

Haku: What?

Naruto: Just answer the question.

Haku: I'm a girl.

Naruto: Knew it, and as much as I'd like to fight you, I think I should retreat. You're lucky that your hired assassin saved your ass, Pencil Mustache.

*Haku throws a few senbon at Naruto, only to have Naruto run away in super speed*

Haku: He's a fast one.

Gatō: Tomorrow, you and Zabuza find and kill the Orange Ninja, and kill the bridge builder, or else there'll be no pay.

Haku: Didn't this Orange Ninja raid every hideout? You shouldn't be making offers if you don't have money to pay us with.

Gatō: I'm lucky that he didn't steal anything here. Now will you kill that bridge builder and that Orange Ninja?

Haku: Double our pay.

Gatō: What!?

Haku: This is no ordinary ninja, and you need me and Zabuza. So double our pay, or else we're going.

Gatō: Fine.

*Gatō goes inside and meets with his two bodyguards*

Gatō: Waraji, Zōri, you two are to go after the bridge builder's family.

Waraji: I've been waiting for this. I'm gonna have a "fun time" with that bridge builder's granddaughter before killing her and that brat son of hers.

Zōri: You're sick, but that's what I like about you, Waraji.

*Scene changes to morning. Naruto is seen discarding his orange clothes and putting on a black attire. Naruto burns his orange clothes before sealing his Falcon's Talons back into its scroll. Scene changes to Naruto entering Tazuna's house*

Tsunami: There you are. What happened to your orange clothes?

Naruto: They got pretty ripped up during my training so I had to change them...I trained all night and now I'm tired.

Tsunami: That's pretty crazy.

Naruto: I know.

*Naruto leaves again*

Tsunami: Where are you going? I thought you were tired.

Naruto: Of course I'm tired, I'm just sleeping on the roof.

Tsunami: Why?

Naruto: Could use a little tan.*laughs*

Tsunami: Seriously?

Naruto: No, I just like feeling the sun warming me up.

*Naruto leaves. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna enter the scene*

Sakura: I could've sworn that I heard Naruto just now.

Tsunami: He's back, but he stayed up all night training so he's sleeping on top of the roof.

Kakashi: I see. When he wakes up, can you tell him that we're at the bridge?

Tsunami: Sure.

*Scene goes forward 90 minutes later, with Naruto still sleeping. In his dreams, Naruto is seen walking endlessly in a purple void*

Naruto: Where am I?

?: You're in the astral plane.

Naruto(Narrator): When you're me, you meet all sorts of people, in very strange ways. This was the day I met Viola, the immortal clairvoyant and fortune teller.

Viola: Viola's the name.

Naruto: And I am-

Viola: Naruto Uzumaki...

Naruto Uzumaki: How'd you-

Viola: I know almost everything.

Naruto: Do you live in this astral plane?

Viola: No, I'm contacting you from far away by thought. I have been watching countless universes, aiding heroes that peek my interests. I have seen several universes, each having its own Naruto. This universe, your universe, is a lot different from the others...and unique.

Naruto: How?

Viola: Your childhood greatly differs from most of them, they never had Iruka to take care of them, you have no desire to be Hokage, you're a bit smarter than most of them, and you walk a different path.

Naruto: Why would I want to be Hokage? I am more interested in figuring out who I am than being leader of a village. What universe is mine?

Viola: This is the 458th Universe.

Naruto: Interesting, now why are you here?

Viola: I come with a warning. In the near future, your friend Sasuke will leave the village in order to seek power. He will be consumed by hatred and darkness, and become nothing but an avenger to his clan.

Naruto: What? No way, he would never do anything like that.

Viola: It's the truth. You won't be able to convince him to stay.

Naruto: How does he fall into darkness?

Viola: I don't know, but should that happen, as his friend, you must kill him.

Naruto: I won't kill Sasuke, and I won't let him fall into darkness.

Viola: I see that you won't listen to me. Very well, do what you think is best but remember this: You better be ready for the consequences. Until we meet again...

*Naruto wakes up*

Naruto: What a strange girl. Hmmmm, I must get to the bridge.

*Naruto looks and sees Gatō's bodyguards coming towards the house*

Naruto: So Gatō sent a pair of thugs to go after Tazuna's family...

*Naruto jumps down from the roof*

Naruto: If you want to kill the old man's family, you'll have to go through me.

Waraji: Aren't you a little young to be fighting adults?

Naruto: Aren't you a little ugly to be a samurai?

Waraji: Why you-

Zōri: Calm down Waraji, he's just a kid.

Naruto: Nice eye make-up, queer.

Zōri: Okay that's it! Let's get this kid!

*Naruto quickly gets behind them and karate chops their necks, knocking them out. Naruto ties them to a tree after*

Naruto: Stupid asses, I better get to the bridge.

*Naruto runs to the bridge where his team is seen battling Zabuza and Haku. Naruto runs to where Sasuke is*

Naruto: Hey Sasuke, whoa...you look like hell.

Sasuke: You're late.

Naruto: I know, so what're we dealing with?

Sasuke: Ice Style User, she's very powerful, and hard to touch.

Naruto: Told you she was a girl.

Haku: I'm surprised that your friend survived this long.

Naruto: I can see that.

*Sasuke pulls out a few senbon from his body and throws them on the floor*

Sasuke: Naruto, how fast are you now?

Naruto: Faster than him I guess. Why?

Sasuke: You defend me while I try to find an opening.

Naruto: Got it.

*Haku starts throwing multiple senbon from all directions. Naruto swiftly deflects all the senbon as Haku appears from a mirror to attack Naruto from behind, only to get kicked away by Sasuke*

Haku: Lucky shot.

Naruto: I see you've gotten faster, Sasuke.

Sasuke: I have to be if I were to ever go against you.

Haku: Even with your Sharingan and your newfound speed, you won't be able to escape this jutsu. Same goes for you, blonde ninja.

*Out of nowhere, Naruto and Sasuke hear Sakura screaming*

Naruto: Crap, Sakura and Kakashi are in trouble.

*As Naruto tries to run to Sakura and Kakashi's aid, Haku manages to hit Naruto multiple times in the right leg with senbon, causing him to trip*

Naruto: Dammit, I let my guard down.

*Haku throws more senbon at Naruto, hitting his left leg*

Naruto's Mind: Can't move my legs...dammit.

Haku: Careless.

*As Haku throws more senbon to kill Naruto, Sasuke appears in front of Naruto and takes the attack instead. Naruto looks on, shocked*

Naruto: Why? Why did you protect me? I didn't need you to step in!

Sasuke: My body moved of its own accord...I hated you...yet here I am, dying in your place.

*Sasuke falls to his knees*

Sasuke: I don't wanna die...not until I kill my brother.*coughs blood* Naruto...finish...the fight...

*Sasuke lies "dead" as Naruto is seen with a shocked expression on his face*

Naruto(Narrator): I totally lost my sh$t when I thought Sasuke was "killed." That was when I first used Kurama's chakra. When someone "kills" one of your good friends in front of you, you tend to do and say a lot of things to the person who did it.

*Naruto's eyes turn red slit as orange chakra surrounds him, healing his wounds. Haku looks on, shocked*

Haku's Mind: What kind of chakra is that? And what's with his eyes.

Naruto: I'm gonna rip your arm off and beat you to death with it...

*Haku starts throwing senbon from all directions as Naruto releases a demon fox roar, repelling the senbon. Haku looks on, shocked*

Haku: How did he-

*Before she can finish her sentence, Naruto appears in front of her and forcefully pulls her out of the mirror. Naruto then throws Haku through the mirrors of ice, dispelling the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Naruto approaches Haku as he prepares to rip off one of her arms*

Naruto: Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot.

*Naruto starts pulling at her right arm as Haku screams in pain*

Naruto: Music to my ears...how about I turn up the volume...

*Naruto dislocates Haku's right arm as Haku screams louder*

Naruto: Not loud enough, maybe I should pull it all the way.

*Before Naruto can rip off Haku's arm, the seal on Naruto's stomach starts glowing, turning Naruto back to normal*

Naruto: How did...

*Scene goes back a few years ago, with Jiraiya adding a seal onto a young Naruto*

Naruto: What's this supposed to do?

Jiraiya: It's supposed to suppress the chakra of the Nine-Tails, if it were to ever be leaked from the seal.

Naruto: What happens if the fox's chakra comes out?

Jiraiya: You'd become a killer, a killer that knows no love, enjoys creating chaos, and seeing others suffer.

Naruto: Are you sure it'll work?

Jiraiya: You'll know when it happens.

Naruto: Also, don't we kill anyways? I mean...we're ninjas, we're supposed to kill.

Jiraiya: When we kill Naruto, it's to protect others. When an actual killer kills, he doesn't do it to protect others, he does it because it's fun.

Naruto: Will I ever be like that?

Jiraiya: No Naruto, you won't. You're a good person, Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Pervy Sage.

Jiraiya: Though in the future, I think you'll just kill a lot of bad people and be a hypocrite.

Naruto: And the teacher-student relationship is back to normal.

*Scene goes back to the present. Naruto looks down and is seen with a horrified expression on his face*

Naruto: No...

*Naruto lets go of Haku's arm as Naruto drops on his knees*

Naruto: I almost became an actual killer...

Haku: Are you gonna kill me?

Naruto:...No, cuz it looks like you're almost out of chakra.

Haku: I killed your friend, but you won't avenge him by killing me?

Naruto: I've already killed several of Gatō's men, I don't feel like killing you. I also don't kill girls, unless they become zombies. Plus, killing you won't bring him back, and he's not my friend, he's my teammate.

Haku: Are you by any chance...The Orange Ninja? The one that was taking down Gatō's empire?

Naruto: Yeah, I'm The Orange Ninja. Now tell me: Why is someone like you following Zabuza? He's a cold-blooded killer.

Haku:...He saved me from being lonely...And during our time together, I developed feelings for him.

Naruto: You love him?

Haku: Yes, love does crazy things to a person. I'll gladly give up my life to finish this mission. I'm nothing to him now, now that I can't fight anymore. I'm almost out of chakra...kill me if you must complete your mission.

Naruto:...I wish I could but...like I said, killing you won't bring him back...you know you won't succeed in this mission. I suggest you and Zabuza leave while you still can.

Haku:...Zabuza's in danger.

Naruto: What?

Haku: I must go...I'm sorry.

*Haku starts flying towards Zabuza's location. To Naruto's horror, he sees Kakashi, who is about to hit an immobilized Zabuza with his Lightning Blade, when Haku suddenly appears in front of Zabuza*

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei stop!

*Naruto is too late as Kakashi's hand goes though Haku's chest. As Zabuza's mist clears, Zabuza is unfazed by his partner's sacrifice and swings his sword to slice through Kakashi and Haku at the same time. Kakashi evades this blow and prepares to resume the fight. Kakashi once again immobilises Zabuza, this time disabling both of his arms. As Kakashi is about to close in for the kill, Naruto launches an arrow at him, which he dodges*

Naruto: Sensei that's enough!

Kakashi: Naruto, what are you doing?

Naruto: He's defeated! He can't do any hand signs. Why continue!? And you, you tried to slice through your own partner!

Zabuza: Why would you care?

Naruto: She loved you! She just took a blow for you! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?

Zabuza:...

Naruto: Well!? Answer the damn question!

*Out of nowhere, Gatō appears with dozens of hired thugs*

Gatō: Oh good, you ninjas weakened Zabuza for me. This makes it easier for my boys to kill him.

Zabuza: What's going on, Gatō?

Gatō: I planned to betray you from the beginning. Men, kill these ninjas.

Zabuza: Kakashi, our fight is over, now that Gatō plans to kill me.

Kakashi: Agreed.

Gatō: Huh, Haku's dead? Good.

*Gatō kicks Haku's dead body, which infuriates Naruto, but Zabuza is seen angered as well*

Gatō: I hated her.

Zabuza: You there, kid. Give me your kunai.

*Naruto obliges and gives him one of his kunais, taking it in his teeth*

Naruto: This is how you wanna go out?

Zabuza: Yeah...

*Zabuza charges at Gatō. As he begins massacring many thugs to get to Gatō, Zabuza is stabbed multiple times by Gatō's thugs, but still manages to kill the mob boss despite severe injuries. Meanwhile, Sakura is seen relieved to discover that Sasuke is still alive, having been purposely spared any lethal injuries by Haku*

Sakura: Naruto, Sasuke's okay!

Naruto: Really? I thought he died.

Zabuza: Haku was too soft...Naruto is it?

Naruto: Yeah?

Zabuza: We seem to be outnumbered.

Naruto: No we're not.

*Behind them are the villagers of the Land of Waves who arrive to defend Tazuna and their village*

Naruto's Mind: Looks like Inari got the villagers to stand up to them.

Naruto: I think I have enough chakra to do this.

*Naruto creates 100 clones to add up to their already large numbers*

Naruto: I suggest you thugs start running away, or else I'm gonna make things worse for you.

*Gatō's men are easily scared away. The villagers start cheering happily, being free from Gatō's control*

Zabuza: You're full of surprises, aren't you?

Naruto: You have no idea...You're close to dying.

Zabuza: Yeah...walk with me to Haku's body.

Naruto: Alright.

*Naruto walks with a slowly dying Zabuza towards Haku. Zabuza begins struggling to walk. Naruto supports him as he helps him get to Haku*

Zabuza: Earlier you asked me if Haku's sacrifice meant anything to me...it did...though I never expected her to actually love me...

Naruto: Love makes you do crazy things...

Zabuza:*chuckles a bit before coughing blood*...I wonder...if I'll go...to the same place as Haku...after all I've done in the past...

Naruto: There is no sin too great for God to forgive...

*Naruto lays his body next to Haku's as Zabuza passes away. Scene changes to Naruto and Kakashi burying the two dead ninja, leaving Zabuza's sword, Kubikiribōchō, as a marker for his grave*

Naruto: May they be together forever...

Kakashi: You operate in a very strange way, Naruto. You almost shot me with an arrow.

Naruto: I had to in order for you and Zabuza to listen to me. And now Zabuza and Haku are dead, sacrificing themselves in battle.

Kakashi:...You did good, Naruto. What you did was crazy, but good.

Naruto: Thanks sensei.

*Scene changes to the next day. Team 7 is seen saying goodbye to the villagers*

Inari: Do you really have to go, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, our work here's done. It's your job to protect this village now so take good care of it. I want you to have something.

*Naruto gives Inari his bow*

Inari: You're giving me your bow?

Naruto: Yeah, I've been working on an updated one at home so I'm giving this one to you. Take good care of it, and don't shoot your eye out okay?

Inari: Alright.

*Naruto walks towards Tazuna*

Naruto: So...the Great Naruto Bridge?

Tazuna: Well you did inspire Inari and the villagers to fight back.

Naruto: I don't know what you're talking about?

Tazuna: I think you know what I mean, Orange Ninja.

*Naruto is seen surprised*

Naruto: How'd you-

Tazuna: I was out on one of my night walks, helps me clear my head. During that walk, I noticed you taking out Gatō's ships, and you had a mask on.

Naruto: You won't tell anyone, right?

Tazuna: Of course not.

Naruto: Alright then, I guess this is goodbye.

Tazuna: Goodbye to you too, Naruto.

*Scene changes to Team 7 walking back to Konoha*

Sakura: So Sasuke, do you wanna go out with me when we get back?

Sasuke: If it'll stop you from asking me too many times...yes.

Sakura: Oh yeah! I can't wait to rub it in Ino's face!

Naruto: I don't think she'll like that.

Sakura: Who cares, I got a date with Sasuke!

Sasuke: Maybe I was better off dying.

Naruto: Maybe.

*Scene changes to nighttime in Konoha. Naruto is seen eating ramen at Ichiraku's*

Teuchi: So, the Great Naruto Bridge huh?

Naruto: Yeah, it's crazy.

Teuchi: Your name's gonna be famous someday.

Naruto:*blush* You think? I don't think it'll be.

Ayame: I agree with my father. I think it'll be famous someday as well.

Naruto:*blush* Aww geez, you guys are just showering me with nice comments.

?: It's been a while, Naruto.

*Naruto looks behind and sees Ryu Hayabusa*

Naruto: Master Hayabusa!

Ryu: In the flesh.

*Ryu sits down next to Naruto*

Naruto: Why are you in Konoha? Are you taking me on a super cool mission!?

Ryu: No, I'm here because-

*Ayame butts in and starts to flirt with Ryu*

Ayame: So...you're a Hayabusa?

Ryu: Yes.

Ayame: I heard that the men from the Hayabusa Village are very attractive. How about you...take off that mask of yours?

Teuchi: Ayame! No flirting with our customers!

Ayame: Dang, see you later, handsome.

*Ayame leaves to serve the other customers*

Ryu: Anyways, I'm here because I was summoned by the Third Hokage to represent the Hayabusa Village in the upcoming Chūnin Exams, which will begin in 5 days.

Naruto: So you're here to watch the fights?

Ryu: Yes, and to tell you this: If you manage to survive the second stage of the exam...I'll personally train you.

Naruto: What!? Really!?

Ryu: Yes.

Naruto: Oh yeah! I'm totally looking forward to training with you!

Ryu: That is...if you survive the second stage of the Chūnin Exams.

Naruto: Oh...well I'm sure I'll do great.

Ryu: That's good to hear. Now, time to order my-

*Ayame puts a bowl of miso pork ramen in front of Ryu*

Ryu: ramen.

Ayame: This one's on the house.

*Ayame winks at Ryu as she leaves to continue serving the other customers*

Ryu:...The waitress here is starting to creep me out.

Naruto: She's desperate for a boyfriend.

Ryu: I see.

*Scene changes to Naruto walking home by himself*

Naruto: I can't believe Shikamaru won't be back til tomorrow, and I'm used to having a roommate. Oh well, I guess it won't be bad having the house all to myself.

*Naruto enters his house*

Naruto: Man am I tired. Well, time for a nice shower and-

*As Naruto walks up the stairs, he sees Ayane, who just got out of the shower, wearing only a towel*

Ayane: Na-Naruto?

Naruto: Ayane!?

*Ayane's towel suddenly falls down, revealing her nude figure. Naruto is seen staring*

Naruto:...*blush* So they really are large.

Ayane: What're you-

*Ayane looks down and sees that she's naked. Scene changes to the outside view of Naruto's House as Ayane screams and punches Naruto with a chakra-enhanced punch*


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 17 - Her Fun Side

*Naruto is seen sitting next to Ayane. Naruto covers a bruise on his left cheek with an ice pack as a furiously blushing Ayane, wearing a robe, is seen eating fried rice made by Naruto*

Naruto: You didn't have to enhance your punch, you already have above human strength.

Ayane: *blush* You saw me naked!

Naruto: Hey, you didn't secure your towel that well. Also, why are you in my house? And how did you get in?

Ayane: You gave me a spare key just in case I visited and stayed at your place.

Naruto: I did?

Ayane: Of course you did, it was after we captured Mizuki and had dinner at your place. You gave it to me while we were eating.

Naruto:...Oh yeah, forgot about that.

Ayane: And you're supposed to be the Ultimate Ninja.

Naruto: It takes time to live up to the title. Besides, I did take matters into my own hands when I decided to take down Gatō's empire. Speaking of Gatō's empire, how did you get all that info for me?

Ayane: *Puts a spoonful of fried rice in her mouth* I can control butterflies and communicate with them, and they do the info gathering for me.

Naruto: Seriously?

Ayane: *swallows her food* Yes, it's an ability that I taught myself when I was younger.

Naruto: Aww that's so cute.

*Ayane hits him on the head*

Naruto: Ow!

Ayane: Anyways, another reason why I'm here's because I'm representing the Mugen Tenshin Clan in the upcoming Chūnin Exams.

Naruto: Really? That's great!

Ayane: I was surprised that my uncle, my mother and my brother and sister picked me. Though the elders and the villagers didn't like the idea of having me represent the clan.

Naruto: Why not? You're very strong.

Ayane: I know I'm strong. *Puts another spoonful of fried rice in her mouth* I'm probably stronger than you.

Naruto: What? There's no way that you're stronger than me.

Ayane: *swallows her food* Naruto, I once killed 40 Sound Ninjas by releasing my Killing Intent at full power. They were not ready for that.

Naruto: Seriously?

Ayane: It's true, Master Ryu was there. Their heads literally exploded.

Naruto: Hopefully you don't use that on me.

Ayane: Of course not, besides my Killing Intent can't work on you due to your willpower.

Naruto: So what rank are you right now?

Ayane: I'm a Jōnin.

Naruto: That fast?

Ayane: Better believe it, anyways I'm free tomorrow so do you wanna go train with me? I've been dying to have a sparring partner. The sparring partners I had during my training back at the village are too scared to fight me.

Naruto: How about you take the whole day off to relax?

Ayane: What?

Naruto: By the look in your eyes, it looks like you haven't been sleeping much. You probably trained your body rigorously and only slept 3 hours a day, and you probably did 20 S-Ranked Missions in one month.

Ayane: I need to hone my skills every day in order to constantly be on my prime. And I have to take a lot of S-Ranked Missions in order to prove myself.

Naruto: Ayane...you work yourself too hard. Just take things slow.

Ayane: I don't-

Naruto: Ayane...

Ayane:...Fine, I guess I can take some time off from training...and missions...but just for today and tomorrow.

Naruto: That's the spirit.

*Scene changes to Naruto showering. Scene then changes to Ayane sitting on Naruto's bed*

Ayane: There's nothing wrong with extra training and missions...*sigh*...hmmm...

*Ayane starts laying her head on his pillow*

Ayane: *smiles* This is very cozy...*yawns*...getting kinda...*snores*

*After he's done, Naruto cleans himself with a towel. Naruto exits the bathroom, wearing a t-shirt and boxers*

Naruto: Oy Ayane, the guest room's ready. The blankets and pillows are in the...

*Naruto sees Ayane sleeping peacefully on his bed*

Naruto: And she's fast asleep on my bed.

Ayane(sleeping): This bed is soooo light...and buttery soft...*smiles*

*Naruto pulls the blanket over her body*

Naruto: *smiles* Good night, Ayane.

*Naruto goes over to the couch in the TV Room to sleep. Scene changes to the next day as Ayane wakes up*

Ayane: *yawns* I slept like a log...

*Ayane walks into the living room and sees Naruto watching TV*

Naruto: Morning Sleeping Beauty.

Ayane: What time is it?

Naruto: It's 1:05 pm...Sleep well?

Ayane: Yeah...why didn't you wake me?

Naruto: You looked peaceful sleeping so I didn't wanna wake you up. *smiles*

*Ayane looks away from him and blushes*

Ayane: You...You're buying me lunch.

Naruto: Eh?...Fine.

1:30 pm

*Scene changes to Naruto and Ayane at Ichiraku's. Ayane is seen eating 50 bowls of ramen, surprising Naruto, Teuchi, and Ayame*

Teuchi: She has an appetite that rivals yours and Chōji's!

*Ayane finishes her 51st and final bowl*

Ayane: That hit the spot.

Naruto: If you had an eating contest against Chōji, you'd probably win.

Ayane: Who is he again? Is he the fat one?

Naruto: Yes, he's the fat one.

Ayane: There's a 50/50 chance that I could ever beat someone like him in an eating contest. Now about my free day...

Naruto: Right, your free day. We can go anywhere you like.

Ayane: Hmmmm...I get to decide? Do anything?

Naruto: Yeah.

Ayane: Then I wanna go wingsuit flying.

Naruto: Since when does Konoha have that?

Ayane: Naruto, you have no idea on what you're about to experience.

*Ayane grabs Naruto's hand and teleports to The Grand Canyon*

Naruto: Whoa! Are we at the Grand Canyon?

Ayane: Yep.

Naruto: How did-

Ayane: It's my Jumper Technique, I can go anywhere I want just by thinking about it in my head.

Naruto: That is so cool.

Ayane: Now put this on.

*Ayane throws him a wingsuit*

Naruto: What is this?

Ayane: A wingsuit, we're gonna fly.

Naruto: We're actually gonna fly? With these?

Ayane: Just put it on.

*Naruto and Ayane put their wingsuits on*

Naruto: Won't we get in trouble for doing this?

Ayane: Naruto, we're ninjas.

Naruto: But what does that have to do with what we're about to do?

Ayane: In English: We don't give a sh$t.

*Ayane jumps off the Grand Canyon and activates her wingsuit, happily flying around*

Naruto: Wait for me!

*Naruto jumps off the Grand Canyon as well and activates his wingsuit, gliding*

Naruto: Ayane, how do I fly!?

Ayane: Release steady streams of chakra from your feet!

*Naruto does so and is seen flying. Naruto, excited, starts flying around in circles*

Naruto: Oh man, I'm actually flying!

Ayane: You got the hang of it pretty fast.

Naruto: Thank you.

Naruto(Narrator): Flying for the first time using wingsuits and chakra was one of my most favorite memories. The feeling of flying was...intoxicating, in a good way. We raced each other for a good 2 hours.

Ayane: Naruto, I'm gonna teleport us to another place! But in order to have you teleport with me, we have to be touching!

Naruto: How are we gonna do that while we're flying?

*Ayane smirks as she flies towards Naruto and tackles him. The two are seen falling together, with Naruto screaming as Ayane's seen laughing. Ayane teleports them at the last moment before they touch the ground. They fall safely near the Manhattan Bridge in New York*

Naruto: Oh my god, I thought I was gonna die.

Ayane: *laughs* That look on your face when you thought that you were gonna die was priceless.

*Naruto and Ayane get up and dust themselves off*

Naruto: So why are we in New York?

Ayane: We're going ballroom dancing.

Naruto: You like to dance?

Ayane: As a ninja, you always have to be prepared for something like blending into modern society. That and I enjoy the feeling of it.

*Ayane casts a jutsu on herself, which turns her wingsuit into a ballroom dance dress. Ayane is also seen wearing a butterfly-themed mask*

Ayane: You need to dress up too.

*Naruto transforms his wingsuit into a tuxedo and adds on a fox-themed mask*

Ayane: Whoa...

Naruto: What?

Ayane: *blush* Nothing it's just...nevermind. Just get a taxi and I'll tell the driver where we're going.

Naruto: Taxi!

*A taxi stops for them. Scene changes to the pair entering the party*

Waitress: Sparkling juice?

Ayane: Thank you.

*Ayane takes a glass and takes a sip of sparkling juice*

Waiter: Care to have some cheese?

Naruto: Thanks.

*Naruto takes one from the plate and eats it*

Naruto: Mmmm Muenster.

Ayane: Care to dance?

Naruto: Depends on how good of a dancer you are.

*Naruto takes Ayane's hand as they slow dance on the dance floor for a good 3 minutes*

Naruto: Wow, for a ninja with anger management issues, you're a great dancer.

Ayane: Thanks, and you're an okay dancer.

Naruto: Okay? I'm a great dancer.

Ayane: Really...how good is your waltzing?

*Naruto twirls her around 3 times before they start doing the turning waltz*

Naruto: It's at a master level.

Ayane: I'm impressed.

Naruto: I'm more impressed at you.

Ayane: How so?

Naruto: Wingsuit flying and ballroom dancing...and by the look of things, this looks like a date.

Ayane: A date? Don't be absurd...

Naruto: So...where to after this?

Ayane: You'll find out after 2 hours of dancing and good food.

2 hours later...

*Ayane brings Naruto to Hawaii*

Naruto: Are we in Hawaii!?

Ayane: Yeah, now tell me: What are you wearing underneath?

Naruto: My boxers, why?

Ayane: Strip.

Naruto: Wh-What? *blush*

Ayane: You heard me, now strip.

*Naruto takes off his clothes, leaving him in only his frog themed boxers*

Ayane: Yeah, those will not do. They're really ugly. I'm buying you swim trunks...and a new pair of boxers.

*Scene changes to Naruto and Ayane in their swimwear. Naruto is seen wearing fox themed swim trunks and tiki themed sandals while Ayane's seen wearing a black bikini*

Naruto: So why did you bring us to Hawaii?

Ayane: There's a giant surf wave coming in 90 minutes. I wanna surf it.

Naruto: How big?

Ayane: 75 feet.

Naruto: Seriously!?

Ayane: I like a challenge, including ones that look suicidal and are trying to kill you.

Naruto: Then why bring me along?

Ayane: If I die from a giant wave or by large rocks, I'm taking you with me.

Naruto: What!?

Ayane: The chances of us surviving a wave like that is 10%, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about.

Naruto: Well, I lived a good life.

Ayane: Come on...

*Scene goes forward 89 minutes later to Ayane and Naruto arriving at the spot the giant wave's supposed to arrive at*

Naruto: How much time until the wave arrives?

Ayane: 20 seconds...here it comes.

Naruto: Where?...Oh...my god...

*Naruto sees the 75 feet wave in front of them*

Naruto: Ayane, I think we should teleport out of here now...Ayane?

*Naruto sees Ayane surfing towards the wave*

Naruto: She is nuts!

*Naruto surfs after her. He manages to catch up to her after 30 minutes of trying to catch up to her and falling off his board*

Ayane: This is so f$cking cool!

Naruto: You're really out it!

Ayane: I know I'm awesome!

Naruto: Can we please go somewhere else!?

Ayane: Are you kidding me!? Just a few more minutes!

Naruto: We can surf in the future! Right now, I'm a noob at this, and I don't wanna die as a 12-year old! Also, why don't we just hang out in Konoha!?

Ayane:*sigh* Fine, you're a fun killer sometimes. Back to Konoha!

*Ayane and Naruto teleport back to Naruto's House*

Naruto: Oh god! I thought I was gonna die!

Ayane: *laugh* That was a blast! Can't wait to go surf again in the future

Naruto: Please, no more surfing for me. I'll just stick to swimming.

Ayane: Wuss.*smiles*

Naruto:...What time is it?

Ayane:...5:37 pm.

Naruto: *sniffs*...I smell like saltwater.

Ayane: We did just go surfing.

Naruto: Should we take a bath?

Ayane: If we're gonna do that, we're going to a hot springs.

Naruto: A mixed one?

Ayane: No not a mixed one! I don't wanna see your junk!

Naruto: I was just wondering.

*Scene changes to both Naruto and Ayane at the hot springs. The two are in separate baths and are seen resting their heads on the wooden wall separating the boys from the girls*

Ayane: Awwwww, this is exactly what I needed...

Naruto: Agreed...I had a fun time.

Ayane: Really?

Naruto: I mean it, I mean the wingsuit flying and the surfing was a bit extreme and made it look like you were trying to kill us, but it was still fun...in a way...I like Fun Ayane.

Ayane: Fun Ayane?

Naruto: That's you when you actually have fun and are relaxed.

Ayane: This was for one day only. After dinner and a good night sleep, Fun Ayane's gonna be gone for a while. Tomorrow, I'm going back to training.

Naruto: I know...

Ayane: Naruto?

Naruto: Hmmm?

Ayane: Thank you for hanging out with me. I haven't had this much fun since I was 5 years old...that was my first time doing those things.

Naruto: Really?

Ayane: Yeah, and I'm very glad that you made me take time off of training to do that.

Naruto: Anytime, Ayane...One more thing.

Ayane: What?

Naruto: Can you teach me how to use my Killing Intent?

Ayane: Interested in making people's heads explode?

Naruto: That and I want to use it for intimidation as well.

Ayane: Hmmm...alright, tomorrow I'll show you how to use your Killing Intent.

Naruto: Alright.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto: Journey To Now Chapter 18 - The Long Day

The night before the Chūnin Exams...

Shikamaru: Oi Naruto, it's time for bed...Naruto?

*Shikamaru goes down to the basement and sees Naruto working on some chemistry*

Shikamaru: What are you doing?

Naruto: Preparing for the Chūnin Exams.

Shikamaru: Is that...Mercury?

Naruto: Yeah...

Shikamaru: What are you gonna use Mercury for?

Naruto: Can't tell you, it's a secret.

Shikamaru: Naruto, I'm your friend, and we're both very smart so why don't you tell me?

Naruto: *sigh* Fine, but it's better if I showed you.

*Naruto picks up a finger-sized crystal of mercury and throws it at a large piece of wood he prepared, which blows up with devastating results, surprising Shikamaru*

Shikamaru: Whoa!

Naruto: Fulminated Mercury, when you put enough force to it, it explodes. I'm gonna use it for my arrowheads.

Shikamaru: You're like some kind of mad scientist...you think you can make me some of those?

Naruto: What? Why?...You're not gonna go blow up a building, are you?

Shikamaru: No, I just want some in case of emergencies.

Naruto:...Don't drop them, okay?

Shikamaru: You're the best, Naruto.

Naruto: I know...

Naruto(Narrator): The next day, the Chūnin Exams began. I saw a lot of ninjas from all the other villages in one room.

*Naruto and his team enter the building where the first part of the exams are taking place*

Naruto's Mind: Now let's see what we have here: Well, there are those Sand Siblings we met hours ago...the red head rubs me the wrong way...not in a gay way...and we have a mummy and his followers from the Sound Village...some white-haired nerd from our village...is that Neji!? And are those his teammates...the girl looks like she can give a guy a hard time in combat...whoa! Look at his other teammate's eyebrows! They're so bushy! It's official, I'm calling him Bushy Brows!

Sakura: Look at all these ninjas. They look pretty tough.

Naruto: These guys? They don't look so tough.

Sasuke: I'm surprised that you're not afraid of them.

Naruto: Trust me Sasuke, there are people much scarier than these guys.

Sasuke: Like who?

?: Alright, listen up and eyes forward!

Naruto: Her.

*Everyone focuses on the speaker, who turns out to be Ayane*

Ayane: The first part of the Chūnin Exams are in 45 minutes! Now the first proctor of the exam told me to come here and answer any questions you have before the exams begin!

*Zaku raises his hand*

Ayane: Yes?

Zaku: Maybe you and I should go out and have a "good time" for an hour. You won't be disappointed hot stuff.

Ayane: Sorry, I don't date girls.

Everyone: Oooooooooo!

Ayane: Any of you other princesses have any real questions?

*Sakura raises her hand*

Ayane: Yes?

Sakura: Aren't you a bit young to be a superior?

Ayane: I'm a Jōnin, so why would you care about my age? I know a lot more than you ever would.

Sakura: Just saying.

Rock Lee: I have a question.

Ayane: Speak.

Rock Lee: To be a Jōnin at a young age is impressive. Do you think we can spar?

Ayane: Let me think about it hmmm no. Try asking me again, when you're a Chūnin. You there, Emo kid, what's your question?

Sasuke: What are the chances of passing the exams?

Ayane: 50/50, of course...those were my chances of passing. For you guys, it's a 20% chance.

Sasuke: And why is that?

*Ayane looks at Naruto and Gaara from afar*

Ayane: Let's just say that all of you are in for a surprise. I'm taking one more question. Anyone? You there, with the buns.

Tenten: How hard is the Chūnin Exams exactly?

Ayane: Interesting question, it's a little bit hard on the first part if you don't know what you're doing, but as you continue the exams, it WILL get harder. You will be pushed to your limits like no other. Screw up, and you'll have to take it again next year. That's all the questions I'm answering. Good luck, and do your best.

*Every Genin group separates to do a little walking around before entering the room for the first part of the exams*

Naruto: Hey guys, I'm gonna go and talk to that girl. You guys do whatever you want.

Sakura: Are you trying to flirt with her?

Naruto: What? No...maybe. *laughs*

Sasuke: Just make it quick.

Naruto: Don't do anything reckless.

*Naruto runs towards Ayane*

Naruto: A surprise? Really?

Ayane: Yeah, I mean...you are full of surprises, including that guy with the gourd.

Naruto: He sure is full of surprises, I wonder what he has in that gourd...So what does the first proctor look like?

Ayane: The guy wears a bandanna.

Naruto: That's it?

Ayane: There's more, but I'm letting you see that for yourself.

Naruto: Really.

Ayane: Really.

Naruto: Where's Ryu?

Ayane: He's meeting with the Hokage, some Jōnins, and the proctors.

Naruto: I wonder if he'll meet Kakashi-sensei...do you wanna meet my teammates?

Ayane: That Emo Kid and Strawberry Shortcake? Why not, I have nothing else to do at the moment.

Naruto: Sweet, I wonder where they went...

Naruto(Narrator): When we finally found my teammates, we saw Sasuke fighting Lee. He had no chance of winning against a Taijutsu specialist like Lee.

Naruto: What the hell! I thought I told you guys to not do anything reckless!

Sakura: Lee started it!

Naruto: Then why didn't you tell Sasuke to stop?

Sakura: He told me not to.

Naruto: How long have they been fighting?

Sakura: 20 minutes.

Naruto: By the look of things, Sasuke won't win. His body can't move fast enough, even if he's using the Sharingan.

Ayane: You two, stop fighting this instant! *Releases Killing Intent*

*Rock Lee and Sasuke stop due to the sheer power of Ayane's Killing Intent*

Sasuke's Mind: What was that just now?

Rock Lee:...

Ayane: If you two wanna kill each other, save that for the exams.

Rock Lee: I'm sorry. *Bows head in respect*

Ayane's Mind: This guy doesn't have a scratch on him, and he has a lot of stamina. He's almost on par with me and Naruto...interesting.

Ayane: You guys have 10 minutes to get in the testing room for the first part of the exam. I suggest you-

?: Lee, you imbecile!

*Out of nowhere, Might Guy appears and hits Rock Lee with a Dynamic Entry, surprising everyone*

Ayane: What the hell!?

Naruto: Such large eyebrows...

Might Guy: Lee...you...

Rock Lee: Gu...Guy-sensei...

Might Guy: It's okay Lee, don't say anything else...

Rock Lee: Guy-sensei! *crying*

Might Guy: Lee! *crying*

*Both master and student hug as the background turns into a sunset shore, with water splashing in the background*

Might Guy: I forgive you Lee! It's normal to make mistakes when you're young and full of youth.

Naruto: Huh...nothing gay about that.

Sakura: Naruto!?

Naruto: What? It's true, in fact what they're doing is pretty manly.

Ayane:...You have a weird view on things, Naruto.

Sasuke:...I just got beaten by a weirdo.

Might Guy: You three, how's Kakashi doing?

Naruto: Just fine, wait...how do you know Kakashi-sensei?

Might Guy: You can say that we're...eternal rivals.

Sakura and Sasuke: WHAT!?

Naruto: That's surprising.

Might Guy: The score is 49 wins and 50 losses.

Naruto: Interesting...

Rock Lee: ?

*Rock Lee immediately appears in front of Naruto and attacks him with a Leaf Whirlwind, who manages to block the attack, surprising Lee, who jumps back to Guy's side*

Naruto: You're fast and strong, I'll give you that, though I can tell that you'll be at a huge disadvantage if we fight now.

Rock Lee:...What's your name?

Naruto: Uzumaki...Naruto Uzumaki.

Rock Lee: I am Rock Lee, Neji told me about you. He said that you were strong, though I didn't expect you to be this strong. You're a worthy rival! I'm looking forward to fighting you in the Chūnin Exams.

Naruto: Same here...and Rock Lee.

Rock Lee: Yes Naruto?

Naruto: Tell Neji I said hi.

Rock Lee: Of course, til we meet again!

*Lee and Guy-sensei leave to the testing room*

Naruto: Well, we should be on our way to the testing room as well.

Sasuke: You actually blocked his moves. How!?

*Scene goes back to the Lee's attack. Naruto is seen slowing down Lee 's movement with his mind*

Naruto: Let's just say that I have some tricks up my sleeve.

Ayane's Mind: Naruto reduced his attack speed by slowing it down with his mind, increasing his reaction time. A skill like that takes a lot of discipline and several years to master.

Ayane: You three, testing room right now.

Naruto: Got it, let's go.

Ayane: Naruto...

Naruto: Hmm?

Ayane:...Good luck, I'll be watching you from outside of the building.

Naruto: Worrying about me?

Ayane: *blush* What? No, I just wanna see how you do for the first part of the exam.

Naruto: I'll do fine, Ayane.

*Naruto and his team leave the scene*

Ayane: Why would I worry about you?

*Scene changes to Team 7 entering the testing room. All eyes are on them*

Naruto(Narrator): When we entered the room, all eyes were on us. They were the animals, and we were the fresh meat. I played it cool and said-

Naruto: What? Do I have a booger or something?

*One person in the room laughs out loud as others begin laughing with him*

?: Well well well, took you long enough to get here, Naruto.

*Naruto and his teammates look to their right and see Kiba and his team approaching them*

Naruto: The best team always comes last...Kiba.

Hinata: It's nice to see you again, Naruto. *blush*

Naruto: Oh hey Hinata, wanna go out for ramen after this?

Hinata: Eh!? *blush*

Naruto: I guess that that's a no?

Hinata: No, I-I'd love to have ramen with you!

Naruto: Great! Shino, it's also nice to see you.

Shino: Naruto, you've gotten stronger since you returned from the Land of Waves.

Naruto: I did trained with Ayane for 3 days ago so I learned a few new things. That and I did a lot of body conditioning and weightlifting.

Kiba: I did a lot of curls and bench pressing.

Naruto: Really...punch my stomach.

Kiba: What?

Naruto: Go ahead...have a jab at it. All ya got.

Kiba: Will it hurt?

Naruto: Won't know unless you try.

*Kiba punches Naruto in the stomach. Naruto doesn't feel it*

Kiba: What the hell?

*Kiba punches it again. Naruto still doesn't feel it. Kiba feels his stomach*

Kiba:...You surprisingly have a nice set of abs. You must do a lot of sit ups.

Hinata: Can I feel them? *blush*

Naruto: Sure.

*Hinata feels Naruto's abs*

Hinata: *blush* Oh my...

Ino: Hinata! What are you doing!?

*Ino and her team enter the scene*

Hinata: Ino! I-I was just...*blush* feeling Naruto's abs.

Ino: Why?

Naruto: Come over and find out.

Ino: I don't see the point of this.

*Ino goes over and feels Naruto's abs*

Ino:...*blush* Oh wow...Naruto, you're built...well built...

Shikamaru: This is getting weird.

Chōji: I know, I mean Ino's feeling Naruto's abs.

Ino: Shikamaru, Chōji, come feel his abs.

Shikamaru: What?

Chōji: Just do it Shikamaru, we don't wanna incur her wrath.

*Chōji and Shikamaru go over and feel Naruto's abs*

Chōji: Wow Naruto, you must have a great workout schedule.

Shikamaru: Damn, these are some hard abs.

?: What's going on here?

*Kabuto enters the scene*

Naruto: Nothing's going on. What's your name?

Kabuto: The name's Kabuto Yakushi, and you nine should keep it down.

Sakura: Why?

Kabuto: You guys just graduated from the academy right?

Kiba: Yeah, what about it?

Kabuto: Look around you, everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I'm telling you this for your own good.

Naruto: And you're telling us this why?

Kabuto: Because I took the Chūnin Exams six times.

Sakura: Six times? That makes you an expert on the exams, right?

Kabuto: You could say that...

Shikamaru: Are the Chūnin Exams that difficult? This is getting pretty troublesome.

Kabuto: Maybe I should give you guys some info that will save you guys the trouble, with these Recognition Cards.

Sakura: Recognition Cards?

Naruto: Cards that can burn information on it by using chakra. The cards look blank to the naked eye, but when chakra is applied, various categories of data ranging from information about the Five Great Shinobi Countries to the ninja that inhabit them are displayed on the card, even in 3-D.

Shikamaru:...How do you know this?

Naruto: I'm smart, remember?

Kiba: Not to mention well built.

Kabuto: Any of you interested in what kind of info I've gathered?

Sasuke: Do you have any cards that have detailed personal information?

Kabuto: Yes, are there any people that interest you?

Sasuke: Yes.

Kabuto: I have a lot of information on people, including eight of the nine of you.

Sasuke: Eight?

Kabuto: I tried to check your blonde friend's info, but his info exploded for some reason. Now, which people interest you?

Sasuke: Gaara of the Sand Village, Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf, and the purple haired girl from earlier.

Kabuto: Ah, you have their names, good. Though I only have two of the three cards.

Sasuke: Let me guess: One of them exploded?

Kabuto: The girl's info. Whatever skills she possesses must be impressive.

Naruto's Mind: Ayane's a very deadly kunoichi, of course the info would explode.

Sasuke: Show me the info you have on Gaara and Lee.

*Kabuto takes out two cards and adds his chakra to them, revealing info on them*

Kabuto: Rock Lee is a year older than all of you. 20 D-Rank Missions and 11 C-Rank Missions. His Taijutsu skills are amazing, but ninjutsu and genjutsu are terrible. Next, we have Gaara. 8 C-Rank Missions...and a B-Rank, wow. I don't have a lot of info on him but it seems that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed.

Shikamaru: Unharmed? Who is this guy?

Kabuto: There are a lot of talented Genin in this room, ready to take the exams. For the three ninja from the recently made Sound Village...I don't know. The Sound Village is small, so I don't think you have to worry about them.

Naruto's Mind: Sound Village?

Kabuto: As you can see, all the other people here are top elites chosen by each country, excluding the Sound Ninjas.

Naruto: Top elites huh...*Releases Killing Intent*

*In the room, every ninja from a different village start feeling a very cold chill and start falling to their knees, with the exception of Gaara, Neji, and Tenten*

Rock Lee's Mind: There's that chill again, but where's it coming from?

Gaara's Mind: There's a strong force in here.

Ayane's Mind: Top elites my ass...

Naruto: They don't look so elite now.

*Naruto's friends look at him*

Ino: Did you do something?

Naruto: No, maybe they had spoiled breakfast or-

*Naruto notices the three Sound Ninjas going after Kabuto. Naruto deflects Zaku's kunais and catches Dosu's punch, punching Dosu in the gut before shoulder throwing Kin, who was gonna attack him from behind. Zaku attacks Naruto from above but Naruto hits him in between his legs with a Shoryuken*

Dosu's Mind: How did my sound attack not work on him?

Naruto's Mind: I saw your sound attack, but it won't affect me. Good thing I turned off my sense of hearing at the last second. The name Sound Ninjas kinda tipped me off.

Naruto: You were right about the Sound Ninjas, we don't have to worry about them.

Dosu: You seem to be prideful with your skills.

Naruto: The museum called, they want their mummy back.

Dosu: Why you...this is not over.

Zaku: I'll be coming after you and your team when the exams begin!

Kin:...

Naruto: Bring it, I'll make sure to neuter you with my Shoryuken.

Shikamaru's Mind: I wish I was you Naruto, cuz right now I'm scared as hell. Though at the same time, I'm laughing on the inside from you uppercutting that guy in the nuts.

?: Alright maggots all eyes on me!

*Ibiki Morino and his group of sentinels enter the scene*

Ibiki: My name's Ibiki Morino, and I am the first proctor of the Chūnin Exams.

Naruto's Mind: Wow, Ayane was right, I had to see him myself. He looks a bit menacing...and he wears a bandanna.

Ibiki: There'll be no fighting until the next part of the exams.

Naruto: Sorry bout that.

Ibiki: Now...take a number and take your seat for the written exam.

Naruto: Yeah yeah...

Naruto(Narrator): It had to be written exams. The point of it was to use our info gathering skills to pass the test, i.e. Cheat without being caught doing it by the sentinels. Of course, I didn't need to do that since I finished it without cheating. I mean, I do have an insanely large IQ.

*Scene shows Naruto finishing his test during the written exam*

Naruto: Hey Hinata, are you done?

Hinata: Yeah, pretty much.

Naruto: What should do after we have ramen?

Hinata: You wanna hang out after!? *blush*

Naruto: Yeah, it's been a while since we hung out.

Hinata: I dunno, I was planning on hanging out with Ino after ramen.

Naruto: Oh okay then, so how's your friendship with Ino?

Hinata: It's great, we hang out a lot, like almost every day.

Naruto: You guys have a sister-like friendship?

Hinata: Mhmmm, I was surprised when she first wanted to hang out with me. She also made my sister Hanabi nicer.

Naruto: How?

Hinata: She made her think that I was kidnapped and killed by Kumo-nin, thus revealing to me that Hanabi actually cares about me.

Naruto: Must've been pretty extreme.

Hinata: Yeah, but at least it worked.

Hinata: Maybe we can hang out next time?

Naruto: It's a date.

Hinata: What? *blush*

Naruto: I-I-I mean a deal! *blush*

Ibiki: Pencils down.

*Everyone puts their pencils down*

Ibiki: Congratulations, everyone that's still here has passed.

Naruto: Finally...

Ibiki: You can all leave and-

*Before Ibiki can finish his sentence, Anko Mitarashi spectacularly crashes through the window*

Anko: Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!

*Everyone is silent*

Naruto:...What the f$ck!?

Ibiki: You're entrance is childish, Anko.

Anko: Oh come on! I worked hard on this entrance...there seems to be more Genin this time. Did you go easy on them!?

Ibiki: Nonsense.

Naruto: Mr. Morino, can we go now?

Ibiki: You may exit the room.

Anko: I'm sure that you went easy on them.

*Scene changes to Naruto and his team exiting the building. Waiting for them is Kakashi*

Kakashi: You three made it...nice job.

Naruto: It was a walk in the park.

Kakashi: From here on, the Chūnin Exams will get harder.

Naruto: I love a challenge. Hey, we should all hang out after dinner.

Kakashi: Sorry, I can't do that. I have to report to the Hokage. I also have a package waiting for me at home.

Naruto: Icha Icha?

Kakashi: You know your sensei too well, Naruto.

Naruto: Sasuke and Sakura?

Sakura: I'm having relatives coming over to my house.

Sasuke: I'm going to do more training for the second part of the exams.

Naruto: Seriously!? None of you!?

Sakura: Sorry Naruto...

*All three of his teammates leave*

Naruto: *sigh* Shikamaru is gonna hang out with his teammates, and Hinata's gonna be hanging out with Ino...guess it's just me...

Ayane: Naruto...

Naruto: Hmmm? *looks behind* Oh, it's you Ayane.

Ayane: I just wanna congratulate you on passing the first part of the exam.

Naruto: Oh thanks!

Ayane: Well I gotta go, Master Ryu needs me for something.

Naruto: Oh...okay then.

*Scene changes to Naruto entering his home after having dinner with Hinata*

Naruto: *sigh* Guess I'll just go post a new cover on YouTube...hopefully the viewers and subscribers I make will make me feel better.

7:06 pm

*Shikamaru returns from eating Korean barbecue with his team*

Shikamaru: My god, no more meat for me. I should start going vegan for a while.

*While taking off his ninja shoes, he notices the sound of a piano playing and Naruto singing*

Shikamaru: Hmmm? Naruto?

*Shikamaru goes to the basement and sees Naruto in the middle of singing Because of You by Ne-Yo*

Naruto: Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done,  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

And it's all because of you [3x]  
And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug

Shikamaru: Naruto!

Naruto: Whoa! *Falls off of his seat before getting back up* Shikamaru, what're you doing here?

Shikamaru: This is our house.

Naruto: Oh...

Shikamaru: Was that you singing?

Naruto: What? No...maybe...

Shikamaru: It's really good.

Naruto: What? No it wasn't.

Shikamaru: I mean it, it's really good...what's with the camera?

Naruto: I post videos of me singing on YouTube.

*Shikamaru checks Naruto's YouTube account*

Shikamaru: Those are a lot of views. Like...over 9000!

Naruto: I was surprised myself.

Shikamaru: How long have you been singing?

Naruto: Since I turned 11. Jiraiya gave me a piano for my birthday and I played it constantly. I started posting myself playing the piano on YouTube, and I got over 300 views on it. Then I got requests from people to sing and well...here I am.

Shikamaru: Interesting...so why are you doing a video for YouTube right now?

Naruto: I have no one to hang out with, Hinata's with Ino, and Ayane well...Ayane is Ayane.

Shikamaru: Well we can hang out.

Naruto: And do what? Sleep?

Shikamaru: Very funny, but no. We're gonna go out. There's this new hangout called YOLO that just opened today. DJs, Games, Sodas, Huge Dance Floor, and Private Karaoke Rooms.

Naruto: I don't know...I mean the second part of the Chūnin Exam's tomorrow.

Shikamaru: You worry too much man.

Naruto: What about you? Won't you need to ready yourself for the exams?

Shikamaru: Naruto, I have an IQ that is almost on par with your IQ, and I'm an amazing strategist. Remember when we played Shōgi, Chess, and Stratego and the score at the end was 50-50?

Naruto:...Good point, but I need to finish this song cover and-

Shikamaru: Hang out with me and I'll pay for everything.

Naruto: YOLO!


End file.
